Gender Bender
by Urchin Power
Summary: AU Comedy. When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available... which can mean only one thing.
1. Gendertrocious Circumstances

Title: Gender Bender  
Date: May 30, 2008  
Authoress: Urchin Power  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this story.  
Category: AU Comedy  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.  
WARNING ALERT: This story will contain cross-dressing, obsessive brother complex, any kind of boy/girl/hamster/trans/boy as girl love pairings, and Atobe's ego.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 1  
Gendertrocious Circumstances**

"My little Yuuta is so secretive! I thought it was weird seeing him study so hard by himself for the final exams, but I think it really paid off. To think he filled out all the registration papers to that really beautiful boarding school Shukuen Gakuen by himself! …He also packed his bags and left without saying goodbye, but as a mother I am so pleased with his success! I wonder… your older sister predicted that a family member would leave this year… Maybe it's Yuuta? Oh! I'm so proud of my little boy! Though I'm a bit disappointed that he would leave without saying goodbye to Mama… And what if he's hungry? My poor boy doesn't know how to cook!"

"Wait… Care to repeat that?"

The middle-aged woman blinked, "Yuuta can't cook?"

"H-How can he do this to me? We do everything together. We play together, work together, eat together, cry together, sleep together, shower together, read together-" Fuji Syusuke let out a small sigh, "We're twins it's only natural that we act this way, right?"

"Oh! Don't forget that I gave birth to you two together." His mother added with a small smile.

"Okaasan, I want to go to Shukuen Gakuen!" Syusuke announced picking up the nearest phone along with the phone book.

"But if you go there won't Kojirou-san be disappointed?" Fuji Yoshiko frowned.

Ignoring his mother, he dialled the number.

"He always wanted to go to the same high school as you." She continued, oblivious of her son's rather ferocious concentration.

"Hello, I'm wondering if there are any spaces available at Shukuen Gakuen. Of course I'll wait, thank you for taking your time to check." Syusuke replied into the phone.

"You two were always so close." Yoshiko clapped her hands together, pastels floating in the background.

"There are no more dorms for boys? Oh… Ahaha." Syusuke chuckled nervously frantically scanning the room as though searching for some sign or any kind of help.

"He would make the perfect son-in-law! It's a shame you weren't born a girl…"

Fuji Syusuke snapped his eyes open, a wicked grin slowly forming on his lips, "Well Principal-san, that's no problem really… because I'm a girl. Yes, a girl. The school year has already started? Well, it won't be too much of a problem if I start a little late. I finished first in my year if you check my records… my records say I'm a male? Oh! They must have made a mistake since I have a twin brother: Fuji Yuuta. Hehe. Perfect! That sounds great! Thank you so much Principal-san!"

"SYUSUKE!" A loud voice shrieked throughout the house.

"Yumiko-neesan!" Syusuke greeted as his older sister entered the room with loads of shopping bags, "I got into Shukuen Gakuen! Now I can be with Yuuta ALL THE TIME!"

"I know! The cards told me. So, I decided to do a little shopping." She smiled, "It's a good thing that even though you and Yuuta are twins, you don't look anything alike. You were always more feminine, which is perfect for this situation! Try this wig on, I always imagined you with long, beautiful hair."

"Neesan?" Syusuke tried to interrupt as the older woman shoved the honey-brownish wig onto his head, let out a small delighted squeal, and then dug into more of her shopping bags.

"I know Shukuen Gakuen has uniforms, but it's also a boarding school! So I bought you some really cute dresses, pyjamas, and we can't forget the bras and panties!" She cried out in glee while displaying and creating a large pile of clothes.

"Neesan? Shouldn't you be at home taking care of your husband and newborn child instead of shopping for me?" Syusuke questioned, "And why are these panties so small?"

"Don't worry, your neesan loves to shop. And that is what you call a thong." She replied casually.

"And this?" Syusuke asked picking up extremely revealing red pieces of string.

"Lingerie. And that one's mine. My husband and I are always searching for ways to invigorate our sex life." She replied taking said item from her younger brother's hands.

"Too much information and I must say I'm relieved that I don't have to wear that." Syusuke sighed.

"Oh… But I bought you a matching pink one." Yumiko blinked.

"Ah! What a cute little pink lingerie!" Yoshiko cried out, "My little girl's growing up!"

"Okaasan… I'm a boy." Syusuke replied.

"But with that wig… Oh so beautiful!" She smiled, "You make me so proud."

"Mama, you're right. I am a girl! And I'm going to go to Shukuen Gakuen to be the greatest girl that boarding school has ever seen!" Syusuke announced.

"Find me a nice son-in-law!" Yoshiko advised.

"No time for boys! Because once I pass through those gates, I'm going to be with Yuuta all day and all night!" Syusuke declared.

* * *

Fuji Yuuta fixated his eyes on the blackboard… or at least he tried to. Sitting in front of him was the girl of his dreams: Tachibana Ann. He first noticed her a year ago while in middle school. There was grand event whereas representatives from high schools gathered to speak on behalf of their school's qualities to potential students. Yuuta managed to free himself from his twin's rather sturdy hold and accidentally bumped into the short haired, navy-eyed princess. It was only a three second encounter whereas they apologized to one another and parted ways, but metaphorically speaking it lasted a century to Yuuta (as for Ann, she probably forgot about the whole thing). Yuuta figured that Syusuke was probably off somewhere with Saeki, so he decided to stay a safe distance away from this girl he bumped into… otherwise known as stalking. It was then that he overheard her goal to enter Shukuen Gakuen. And so, it became his goal as well. His other goal was to someday meet her at Shukuen, learn her name, be friends, turn into lovers, get married, have several half a dozen children, grow old together, and blend together in the same urn. But, perhaps that was thinking too far. Right now talking to her was his main priority, and he still couldn't find the courage to do so.

There was a knock on the door.

"Students listen up!" Ryuzaki-sensei clapped her hands together in order to gain their attention, "Today we'll be having a new student. According to this note, she likes to comb her long hair, put on make-up, dance to pop music, talk about boys, …and do other girly things. Um… Okay… Well, let's welcome her into our classroom."

The door slid open and Yuuta's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?" Yuuta stood up and yelled.

In front of the classroom stood a cheerfully smiling girl with honey brown hair that travelled down her back, her face lightly dusted with make-up, and legs clean-shaven because she was wearing a rather short skirt. The girl let out a small giggle, "Silly! This is the school uniform!"

Yuuta would have responded, but the words died in his throat as he overheard Tachibana Ann sigh and murmur: "I wish I was that slim and had gorgeous legs like that…"

"Excuse me, but do you know Yuuta-kun?" A girl in the class raised her hand.

"Yes! I'm his twin sister Syusuke!" She smiled.

"No! No! No!" Yuuta shook his head as he darted to the front of the classroom, grabbed his… brother (?) by the hand and dragged her (?) out of the room. Once under the safety of the stairwell he managed to suppress his rage and tried his best to keep an indoor voice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saa… I should be asking you that." Syusuke replied, "You're the one who suddenly left to this place without telling anyone… especially me."

"Well, if I told you, you'd follow me for sure." Yuuta growled.

"You used to tell me everything." Syusuke finally let his smile drop.

"It's not natural to be as close as you're trying to be with me." Yuuta replied.

"But we're twins." Syusuke responded as though it was an obvious answer.

"But I need to breathe. I need to grow into my own person, and I can't have you hanging over me every time. Go back home." Yuuta ordered.

"No. We were born together, we stay together." Syusuke replied, then frowned, "Wait… Why are you acting this way? Could it be-"

"Shut it!" Yuuta warned.

"A girl." Syusuke accused, "You're after a girl aren't you?"

"No." Yuuta fidgeted, "No. Yes. Maybe! I don't know!"

"She's not worth it. You're too good for her." Syusuke stated firmly.

"You don't even know who it is!" Yuuta yelled.

"But I'm going to stay here. I'm going to find out who it is. And I'm going to prove me right. There's no way some air-brain girl like that is going to sink her claws into my precious Yuuta!" Syusuke announced.

"Air-brain girl like what? Who are you thinking of? Why are you so crazy?" Yuuta questioned with frustration evident in his voice.

"Fuji-kun? And… Fuji-san??" A deep baritone voice filtered through the stairwell.

"Aa! Tezuka-san! Sorry for running out of the classroom. Did sensei send you after us?" Yuuta asked.

There were several footsteps before a tall teenager with dark brown hair, bronze eyes with oval glasses over them, and a rather cool aura presented himself. He gave the twins a small nod, "It's my duty as class president."

"Sorry for the trouble." Yuuta apologized.

"Excuse me… you." Syusuke squinted her eyes, "We were having a family talk."

"My name's Tezuka Kunimitsu and please save your talking for after class." He replied.

"Syusuke, you better think about what I said." Yuuta muttered as turned his heel and marched back to class.

"What?" Fuji blinked and protested, "You're the one who should think about what I said! Yuuta? Yuuta! Stop running away from me!!"

**To be continued.**

Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and will stick around for the next chapters as they come out. :D I'd like to point out that it was so weird writing Fuji as Syusuke. I'd normally keep his name to what people call him in the manga and anime, but then there was Fuji-mama and his sister who were also Fujis… Yuuta's Yuuta I guess, so no problem there. Also, if anyone's wondering Shukuen Gakuen is like Party School, literally? But seriously, it is important to maintain good grades.  
Um… For those who are still interested in Murder Tactics, I'm halfway done writing the next chapter and I'm really sorry for the long wait. Well, thanks again for reading and comments are appreciated!


	2. I'm a Little T Cup

Date: June 11, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 2  
I'm a Little T Cup**

Fuji Syusuke finally managed to finish arranging and organizing his section of the room. He looked around. It was a pretty decent and standard boarding school dorm. A small room with enough space for two study desks, closets, private bathroom, and two beds… speaking of which, Syusuke wondered who his roommate would be. He knew that it would obviously be a girl, which meant he would have to keep up his façade 24/7, but he was sure that wouldn't be much of a problem.

There was a small click as someone unlocked the door.

"Hi! My name's Tachibana Ann, I'll be your roommate." A girl with shoulder length hair greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Fuji Syusuke." He greeted in turn.

"We're also in the same class. I'm not sure if you noticed me or not. That boy in the class… I forgot his name. Well, he dragged your out pretty fast." Ann informed as she seated herself next to him on the floor.

"Oh. That's Yuuta. We're twins." Syusuke explained with a bright smile. He was glad that he stuck in a room with a friendly and easy to get along with person. He just hoped that she would never find out his secret.

"You have to tell me something. Do you play sports of any kind? I mean, your legs. They're fantastic!" Ann complimented.

"Really? You think?" He grinned. From the looks of it, his disguise was holding up perfectly. And though he was especially pleased by this fact, he couldn't help but to wonder if he should be the slightest bit offended as a boy being complimented for having effeminate legs. But on the other hand... his inner woman (who was definitely coming out) couldn't be more happy.

"Well, I've been up all night yesterday working on assignments so I'm really bushed. Do you usually sleep this early Fuji-san?" She questioned as she stood up off the floor and climbed into her bed.

"It's usually no problem." Syusuke announced as he switched off the lights to their room and climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight Fuji-san! Let's walk to class together tomorrow." Ann said sleepily.

"Goodnight Tachibana-san." He replied in turn as he brought his covers over his chin. He turned around on his side. He wondered what Yuuta was up to and what kind of roommate Yuuta had. Fuji threw his covers off and sat up, maybe he should visit him! …But it was too late at night, and girls weren't allowed into a boy's room... unless he takes off his disguise. But he couldn't make that big of risk and be expelled for obvious reasons. Then again, he was sure there were other people running around as boys dressed up as girls or vice versa to be with their twins (in case you're wondering, the one named Fuji Syusuke is the only one crazy enough to do such a thing). He fell back onto his mattress and brought his covers up once more. There was hair in his face... Life as a girl is so hard. He sat up once more and made his way into the bathroom to check his complexion in the mirror. For one thing, his wig was a mess! He picked up his brush and managed to smoothen the thing out (long hair was really difficult to maintain), falling back into bed seconds later. He wondered if Yuuta was brushing his hair and maintaining his health…

"Fuji-san?" Ann questioned.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Syusuke wondered aloud.

"It's… Because you seemed restless." She replied with concern evident in her voice.

"Hm… Now that I think of it… Maybe… I don't think I've ever slept alone before." Syusuke explained, "Since I was born, I was always sharing a crib and bed with Yuuta."

"Aren't you a little old now to be sharing a bed though?" Ann replied.

"Well… Since we're twins, it's only natural that Yuuta and I share everything…" Fuji stated.

"I suppose." Ann replied, "But if you think of it, you're not sleeping alone. I'm in the same room as you."

"Yea… But it's not the same as sleeping in the same bed with someone. When Yuuta and I were little, he used to let me hug him in his sleep. But ever since he came here... after some pineapple headed she-demon, he's become a different person." He sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I'm not your brother but there's enough space for both of us here." Ann offered.

"Eh?" Syusuke questioned as he sat up, tossed away his covers and made his way over to Ann's side of the room. He wondered if it was strange sharing a bed with someone of the opposite gender, but then again… Ann thought that he was a she. And right now, he was dressed in a girl's pyjamas with his wig securely in place. Also, it wasn't as though he was attracted to her: they just met! But since they just met, wouldn't it be strange to be sharing a bed in the first place? But then again, they have the whole school year to get to know each other and since they were sharing dorms Fuji was sure they would become very close friends. Thinking on it, it was okay to share beds just as friends. After all, he did it before on numerous occasions with his childhood friend Saeki Kojirou and there was nothing weird about that.

"Climb in." Ann urged.

"Okay, okay." He sighed as he slowly made his way next to her under the covers, "I'll stay on this side of the bed."

"Don't worry about it. We're both girls." Ann replied.

"Thank you Tachibana-san." Fuji muttered.

"You can call me Ann." She replied.

"Then you can call me Syusuke." He said in turn.

"Can I call you Syu-chan instead? I think it's much cuter. Syusuke sounds too much like a boy's name." Ann informed.

"Of course… Syu-chan. Much better, yes." He nodded to himself.

"Goodnight Syu-chan." Ann yawned.

"Night Ann-san." He replied.

* * *

Yuuta kept his eyes trained on the clock. There was half a minute left until lunch break. He then let his eyes trail over to the girl of his dreams sitting in front of him… She had such a pretty back. Her front was beautiful too of course… especially her smile. The lunch alarm rang, and Yuuta couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to spend an entire lunch break with the Tachibana Ann. He let a goofy smile make its way onto his face.

"Hey! Let's eat lunch together!" Said girl turned around and gave him a great big smile.

"Eh?" Yuuta blinked, "Of cour-"

"Come on Syu-chan! Oba-san in the cafeteria makes really good breads. Let's go before the line up gets too long." Ann announced.

Yuuta let his jaw drop as he slowly turned around. He didn't notice it before but maybe the reason why he thought someone was staring at him all through class was due to the fact that his twin brother cross dressed as a his twin sister was sitting right behind him. But more importantly, how did his brother and the girl of his dreams get onto first name basis? And eating lunch together? This was terrible!

"Hold on, I forgot my math textbook in our room." Fuji replied.

"Oh… Then I'll buy you lunch today. Meet me in the cafeteria!" Ann offered.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to pay you back!" Fuji smiled as the two of them walked out of class together.

Yuuta could feel his stomach drop. He didn't feel any better while watching the girl of his dreams and his brother sitting side by side in the cafeteria chatting. And as he sat down in class, watching the back of the girl he had a crush on for several months now, he couldn't help but to feel angry. Syusuke always did this to him. Syusuke always took everything he had in excuse that they were twins and twins always shared things. But this was different. This was his soul mate and future bride! There was no way he was going to let his brother steal her away.

"Yuuta!" Syusuke cheered as class was over, "Since it's the weekend tomorrow I was wondering if we could go and hang out together today. On the ride here, I noticed a small cute café in the busier part of the city with all kinds of cakes displayed in the window. It's a ten-minute walk from the boarding school. We could talk about-"

"Leave me alone!" Yuuta shouted, properly gaining the attention of everyone left in the room, "Don't you think the reason I came here was to get away from you?"

Fuji tried to keep his smile on, though with a lot of difficulty, "But Yuuta, we're family. No… We're much closer than that. We're twins and-"

"Yea, we're twins, exactly! But you're Syusuke and I'm Yuuta. We're still different people. And you're annoying you know that? You're always following me around. So just get away from me and go back home." Yuuta yelled as he roughly picked up his school bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

"Wait!" Fuji cried out scrambling to stuff his books into his bag in order to follow after Yuuta. But as soon as he ran out of class and down the corridor, he was nowhere to be found. Letting a small sigh escape from his lips, he slid down onto the floor in absolute defeat.

"Fuji-san?" It was a deep voice he recognized faintly. Fuji used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears before glancing up into bronze eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned croakily.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. We met briefly the other day." He explained.

"Oh… What do you want?" Fuji asked, bringing up his knees to hug against his chest.

Tezuka took a seat beside him, "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm obviously not." Fuji muttered burying his face in his knees.

"Yea… I can see that… I guess that was a pretty foolish thing to ask." Tezuka replied.

"It's just that Yuuta and I used to be so close. When my Yumiko-neesan got married and moved away, it wasn't that big of deal for me. She's close and all, but it's not the same with Yuuta. Because when Yuuta left, it was just so different. He's my twin. And being twins, I feel like he's a half of me." Fuji explained.

"Well, you're also individuals." Tezuka replied.

"You don't understand." Fuji retorted.

"You're right." Tezuka sighed, "It's not like I have a twin."

Despite his lack of Yuuta and the problems still unsolved, Fuji felt a little better by the little conversation he just had with Tezuka. He wiped his eyes once more and gave the other boy a smile, "Thanks Tezuka-san."

"No problem. Come, I'll buy you coffee at a nice place in the city." Tezuka offered.

"Saa… I'm really tired and my make-up is just everywhere. I don't think I can go out today… Maybe next time?" Fuji replied in a small voice.

"Sure." Tezuka nodded.

It was almost a week later that Yuuta came up to Fuji after class with an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry for what I said. I guess I lost my temper when you became such good friends with Tachibana-san. But Tezuka-san came up to me later that day, and he told me that Tachibana-san is a girl… and well, you're a girl… Supposedly. And it's only natural that girls have friends that are girls."

"Tachibana Ann?" Fuji blinked, "The bubble headed girl that you like Tachibana Ann?"

"She's not a bubble head." Yuuta frowned.

"You're right… she isn't. She's much more worst than that... But her? She's not good enough for my Yuuta." Fuji replied, "Besides, I think you're a little too young to be thinking of girls and dating."

"We're the same age and it's not like you haven't been thinking about dating." Yuuta growled.

"True, but my situation is different. I happen to have liked a very reliable person." Fuji replied in a very dignified manner.

"What? Saeki isn't reliable! He always comes half an hour late... the earliest!" Yuuta retorted.

"Well, it's not like I like him anymore. Just like the shampoo boy at the hair salon we used to go to. I got over him too, which just goes to show that childhood crushes don't last." Fuji explained, "Plus she has the worst sleeping habits. She snores really loudly and kicks in her sleep, so I don't think she's the right girl for you since you're such a darling light sleeper." Fuji explained.

"What?! Did you two-"

"Fuji-san." Tezuka called out as he approached the twins.

"Oh Tezuka-san. Can I help you?" Fuji questioned crossing his arms.

"Since you arrived to school late, I was wondering if I could help you catch up on your studies." He offered.

"Oh really? I'm pretty smart, so I think I'm doing just fine." Fuji replied.

"Oh." Tezuka frowned.

"But on the other hand, maybe something I missed in the first few weeks will turn up on the exam… and I must have top grades to remain in this school, and to stay by Yuuta's side. All right Tezuka-san." Fuji nodded and smiled.

"Let's go to the library. Follow me." Tezuka led her down the hallway.

"Those two make a good couple."

Yuuta jumped in surprise and spun around to see who was behind him.

"Oh. Sorry about the scare freshman." Yuuta recognized it to be Kajimoto Takahisa, Shukuen Gakuen's student council president.

"The name's Yuuta. So… Kajimoto-senpai, how are you?" Yuuta questioned. Now that he thought about it, he only saw the older boy once at the opening ceremony. He was also surprised that the older boy being as important as he is was paying any kind of attention to him.

"Busy." Kajimoto shrugged, "I've mostly been stuck in my office filling out and verifying forms for the school clubs and upcoming events. You better warn your twin about Tezuka-kun."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuuta questioned, "And how did you know she's my twin?"

"You two have the same last name, born the same year, so I assumed that she was your twin." Kajimoto shrugged, "And about Tezuka-kun. Well, he's at Shukuen Gakuen on a tennis scholarship and he's very popular. So, your sister might find herself the target to some nasty fan girls, especially since Tezuka-kun never showed any interests in girls in the past."

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up Kajimoto-senpai." Yuuta replied gratefully.

"No problem." The older boy shrugged, "In return, do you think you can take these files to the head teacher. I haven't slept in several days and I don't want to be stuck in the nurse's office with Hanamura-sensei."

"Oh… Sure." Yuuta frowned.

Now that he thought on it, Tezuka-san and Syusuke were getting a little chummy and friendly with one another. If he had been an outsider looking in, it would appear as though Tezuka-san who never showed any interest in dating in the past was finally opening up to this new student. By the time he finished dropping off Kajimoto-senpai's files, he made his way towards the school library. Surely from the looks of Tezuka-san and his brother sharing a table and sitting side by side, they did look like a couple. And from what Kajimoto-senpai told him about Tezuka-san's popularity in tennis, there was no doubt that he'd draw the worst type of fans: fan girls. Not to mention that Tezuka-san was also good-looking and very adult-like in appearance, even as a boy Yuuta couldn't deny this fact.

"Yuuta! Did you wait all this time for me?" Fuji popped out of the library.

"I need to talk to you." Yuuta said in a lowered voice.

"About what?" Fuji asked curious.

"Come on." Yuuta dragged him away before Tezuka could follow, "Tezuka-san has a lot of fan girls, and so you shouldn't get too chummy with him."

"Chummy? What?" Fuji blinked, "We're only friends. I think he's the first guy friend I made here… Well, there's Kikumaru Eiji, who I sit next to in class. He's pretty fun and nice to be around with. It's pretty refreshing since the only thing girls talk about is losing weight, boys, make-up, some book club by that famous American talk show host thing. Besides, I learned that Tezuka-san also plays tennis! So, he told me to join the tennis club with him. Hm… And I think Eiji told me that he was going to join the tennis club too. So, I think it'll be a lot of fun!"

"You don't get it! Do you know what you two look like?" Yuuta replied frustrated.

"Friends?" Fuji replied unsurely.

"A couple." Yuuta stated matter of fact.

"…No!" Fuji let out a small laugh, "Come on. Boys don't fall in love with other boys."

"You fell in love with shampoo boy! And if you haven't forgotten, you're a girl." Yuuta's eye twitched.

"Shampoo boy was very fashionable and kind!" Fuji defended.

"It's not about the damn metrosexual shampoo boy! It's about you, as a girl and Tezuka-san being a boy." Yuuta growled from in between clenched teeth.

Fuji tilted his head, not really comprehending what Yuuta was trying to tell him.

"Boys and girls don't usually hang out together. And since you're a girl now, people might mistake you as Tezuka-san's girlfriend." Yuuta made sure to annunciate every word.

"But I'm not Tezuka-san's girlfriend." Fuji shrugged.

"I know that! But other people don't." At this moment, Yuuta felt like ripping out his hair. Just because Fuji Syusuke had good grades and was currently trying to impersonate a girl didn't necessarily mean that he understood the dangers and workings of a fan girl's mind.

_Fan girl fan-gurl: Noun. Plural-s.  
1. A breed of proven psychologically unstable women with a set obsession  
2. Able to live in harsh conditions, and can survive without food and beverage for the maximum of two days  
3. Voice can reach up to 185 decibels. (Sound at 140 decibels can damage the nerves in a normal human's ear)_

"You're making no sense Yuuta. Well, I promised Ann-san that we'd spend the night together. She said she's going to paint my nails. Sounds like fun, ne?" Fuji smiled.

"Yea… fun." Yuuta shuddered.

"Well, I'm going to go." Fuji announced.

"Kay. Bye." Yuuta muttered and frowned as his brother hadn't turned around and departed yet. Fuji stared at him. He glared in return. Fuji continued to stare. Letting out a small growl, Yuuta finally gave in and leaned forward so that his brother dressed as his sister can kiss his cheek.

"I love you." Fuji grinned as he skipped away.

"Love you too." He muttered in reply.

"Ah! Fuji Syusuke-san, right?" A girl with reddish hair trailed after the now whistling while skipping Fuji twin.

"Can I help you?" Fuji questioned stopping in his tracks. He was feeling extra happy since Yuuta so cutely with that blush on his cheeks replied with the 'L' word in that shy manner of his. There was nothing that could bring his spirit down… pausing his thoughts; his eyes fell down to the hands oh so casually groping his chest.

"She's only an A cup." Another girl emerged from behind her, and made her way to stand next to the redheaded girl.

"What?" Fuji blinked absolutely confused and feeling slightly violated that someone would make a grab at her fake breasts. After all fake breasts were still breasts!

"To think Tezuka-sama would fall in love with someone like that. I'm a C cup." The redhead stated with a type of venom in her voice.

"Um… Okay." Fuji nodded slowly backing away while wondering what the heck an aicup and a seecup were… Maybe he'd ask Ann later on the importance of various cups and cutlery because the only cup he knew was the classic teacup.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another girl emerged from behind him, making Fuji spin around and wonder just how many girls were going to ambush him. Not to mention that he drank an entire litre of water on his morning jog with Kikumaru and hadn't gone to the bathroom yet since Tezuka had dragged him off to the library, then Yuuta… Fuji let a big smile make its way onto his lips. Yuuta was so cute at times.

"She's so skinny looking. I didn't think that Tezuka-sama would like disgustingly skinny girls." One of them interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm not disgustingly skinny." Fuji protested, "I'm healthy looking and I'm able to keep my shape by eating right, sleeping early, good daily exercise-"

"Shouldn't you be scared of us? Don't you know your situation?" The girl behind her warned.

"…Not really." Fuji replied honestly.

"She's dumb too! Tezuka-sama should date a smart girl." One of the three girls stated.

"…Wait. Are you girls jealous or something?" Fuji questioned.

"What?" One of the girls shrieked.

"Well, I think I have a vague understanding of why you're all acting this way, but don't you think you're all being too presumptuous? People who watch from the side-lines don't fully understand the entire story, so for you all to come up to me was quite unexpected and not in you're right." Fuji explained.

"Shut up! You're the one who doesn't have rights! You're just some new girl who tricked Tezuka-sama into dating you! But really, you're sweet and innocent personality is all a fake!" The redhead screeched (with a measurement of 168 decibels).

"What's going on here?" Tezuka Kunimitsu, who just happened to walk down this area questioned with a rather menacing look in his eyes.

"Ah! Tezuka-sama! Nice to meet you!" The redheaded girl squeaked nervously.

"You three, get out of here and don't you dare touch or ever come close to Fuji-san. If I catch you girls again, you'll regret it." Tezuka growled, glaring as those three girls ran off. Once gone, he turned around to see if Fuji was okay only to discover that she was gone. He frowned. He wondered where she went…

* * *

"Syu-chan! Which colour do you like for your nails? Personally I think that a warm colour would look really good on you, like red, yellow, or pink. But wait… Check out this pretty deep purple. Syu-chan?" Tachibana Ann questioned as Fuji ran into their room only to run straight into the bathroom.

Ann frowned as she pressed her ear against the bathroom door, "Syu-chan? You okay in there?"

"Yea. I've just been holding this in all day!" Fuji cried back in relief.

"You're really cute Syu-chan." Ann commented, "So I think the pastel pink colour would totally suit you."

"Sounds good!" Fuji replied from the bathroom.

**To be continued.**

Note: Yay! I managed to get chapter 2 out! Thank you all for reading! I hope the characters aren't getting to OC, though Fuji's turning pretty dramatic. Ah! Fan girls! Run! And look at that! I brought Kajimoto into this story! So work hard student council president! Again, thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	3. Double Disaster

Date: June 24, 3008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 3  
****Double Disaster**

"So Fuji-kun likes to play video games?" Tachibana Ann repeated with an expression of one in deep in thought, "You sure are different from Syu-chan, ne?"

"Yea." Fuji Syusuke muttered dully watching as his precious twin brother Yuuta chatted away with none other than Tachibana Ann. To think, within a week's time Yuuta had gotten close to his dream girl through his twin who at the moment wasn't all that pleased.

"You know, you don't have to call me Fuji-kun, you can call me Yuuta if you want." Yuuta let out a small goofy laugh.

"Oh! Okay then Yuuta-kun. I guess you can call me Ann." She smiled brightly.

"Disgusting. Yuu-chan would agree." Fuji hissed.

"What was that Syu-chan?" Ann questioned.

"Say something Syu?" Yuuta blinked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just talking about the sweet and innocent unlike someone I know Yuu-chan." Fuji explained hastily.

Yuuta frowned in confusion.

"You know how Syu-chan has that problem where she can't sleep alone? Well, in home economics she made herself a ridiculously huge 3 foot bear she named Yuu-chan." Ann further explained.

"Is that why your hands are all bandaged up? Are those kind of needles really that sharp?" Yuuta questioned.

Fuji glared, "It's as sharp as the feeling of betrayal by your only twin brother."

"Well, it looks like I lost my bed buddy." Ann chuckled.

"Looks like I lost my stabbing knife." Fuji muttered monotonously with a dark expression in his eyes, "Well, I've got to meet up with Tezuka-kun at the library for another study session. I'm already half an hour late."

"Half an hour late? That's no way to treat your boyfriend." Ann replied in mock sternness.

"He's not my boyfriend." Fuji muttered.

Ann widened her eyes, "Oh? He isn't?"

"No." Fuji sighed and slinked away feeling not at all dejected (sarcasm). His bad mood seemed to follow him as he practically crawled and slugged his way into the seat next to the tall dark haired brunet.

"Fuji-san?" Tezuka questioned looking down at the mess next to him.

"…Sorry I'm late." Fuji muttered.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked.

"No." Fuji mumbled, "It turns out the girl Yuuta likes is Tachibana Ann, my roommate. My sweet innocent Yuuta has turned rotten because of that female devil. To think… I shared a bed with her. He actually used me, his beloved twin bro- sister, to get closer to… her. The caring and loving Yuuta I know would have never used me like that in the past… She really turned him into something nasty. I wonder what mama would say if she saw her son acting this way."

Tezuka frowned, "I have to sympathize with Yuuta, the way you're acting-"

"You're right!" Fuji interrupted with a loud gasped as the aura around him changed completely.

"Eh?" Tezuka blinked.

"I have to separate them no matter what. I can't have that demon queen corrupt my precious Yuuta any longer!" Fuji announced.

"That was the exact opposite of what I going to say." Tezuka frowned.

"Come on. We have to find them." Fuji urged.

"We have to study, and then we have to head over to the tennis club. There's a meeting today." Tezuka reminded.

"No problem. Don't mind. But first thing's first: Yuuta." Fuji replied taking the taller boy by the hand and dragging him out of the library, down the hallways, outside, and finally behind some bush. Fuji growled, "Look at her. Laughing at my sweet brother's lame jokes."

Tezuka blinked. The girl next to him was definitely showing a different side to her.

"We need to get closer." Fuji whispered.

"The tennis meeting starts in ten minutes, we're going to be late." Tezuka replied sternly.

"Tennis isn't important right now." Fuji stated.

"Fuji-san…" Tezuka warned.

"You can go if you want." Fuji replied.

"I find your love for you brother very admirable, but I want you to understand that my passion is tennis. So, don't think that I don't care about your situation." Tezuka explained.

"Appreciate it. Please make up an excuse for me to the coach. Thanks!" Fuji grinned as he crawled away behind a few other bushes, the up some tree that was right above the action.

"Syu-chan and Tezuka-san always looked so close so I assumed they were dating… strange, ne?" Fuji overheard Ann say.

"Yea, I guess they're not dating." Yuuta grinned, "In fact, Tezuka-san's just helping her catch up on work given to us at the beginning on the year."

"Oh. They're not even friends?" Ann questioned.

"Yea, they're friends. I guess that happens when you spend a lot of time with a person. Did you know that people who spend a lot of time together also could fall in love?" Yuuta replied as suavely Yuuta could get, which isn't very suavely at all. And above laying a top of a tree branch, Fuji couldn't help but to wince at such a cheesy come on. The Yuuta he knew would never say disgusting things like that and the Yuu-chan he made with his sweat and blood would agree.

"It could happen." Ann shrugged, "So Yuuta-kun, what do you usually do for fun?"

"Me? Well, I've always loved going to the arcade and stuff." He chuckled.

"Arcade?" She questioned.

"Yea. In fact, there's a place that all the guys in class are talking about in the city. It's about a fifteen-minute walk. We can check it out together if you want sometime in the future, you know… and maybe later we can have dinner together or something." Yuuta suggested in all the subtlety that he could muster (he's not a very subtle person).

"Don't you dare!" Fuji yelled and attempted to stand up in a rather dramatic pose on the branch he was lying on, only to hear a small crack and fall into the rather large lake the school and dormitory building were built adjacent to.

"Did you hear something?" Yuuta questioned.

"Probably a bird or something." Ann shrugged.

"Well, I've got some homework to do." Yuuta stated.

"Same. So… I guess we'll do this tomorrow?" Ann asked.

"Of course! Dinner, arcade and stuff… for tomorrow." Yuuta grinned as the pair walked away.

"W-Wait! Yuu!! YUUTA! I can't swim!" Fuji cried out after them as he flopped around the water. He continued to kick his legs and flail his arms around only to find himself sinking further and further downwards. He knew he was deadweight in water, but this was just ridiculous. Worst of all there were tiny fish in this water! And tiny fish could swim places he didn't want to think about… namely his beautiful and perfectly coiffed wig!

Fuji Syusuke winced when he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was flopping around rather unsuccessfully in a large lake. How did he end up in a white hospital bed? He sat up and let out a small cough.

"Oh, Fuji-chan!" A redheaded lady with glasses greeted cheerfully, "It's a good thing you didn't drown. This brave student over here saved you, and from the looks of it, you're going to be just fine."

"Eh?" Fuji blinked.

"Oh! I'm Hanamura-sensei." The redheaded woman winked.

"What happened?" Fuji questioned.

"You fell into the lake that this gorgeous young boy here saved you." Hanamura-sensei explained.

"Right! Yuuta! I've got to get Yuuta!" Fuji gasped.

"Don't worry sweetie. Just relax. That can wait. You just focus on getting better. And if I leave now maybe I can run into that work of art masterpiece Kajimoto-kun at the coffee machines. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." The redheaded woman laughed, while practically skipping out of the room.

"Don't I get a 'thank you'?" The light haired, teal-eyed boy in front of him smirked.

"Oh… Um… Thank you I guess." Fuji shrugged.

"The name's Atobe Keigo." He introduced in a suave voice as he picked up Fuji's hand and kissed the top of it, "But you can call me anything you want." (Oh my! How charming!)

"Right…" Fuji gave a slow uneasy nod.

"I've heard of you. Fuji Syusuke: the beautiful young lady who followed her twin brother to Shukuen Gakuen. Such devotion is stunning." He offered a very charming smile. Oh so charming.

"Finally! Someone who understands where I'm coming from. The love between twins is beautiful, ne?" Fuji replied.

"Yes… it is. You're very beautiful too." Atobe complimented.

"To think… My sweet Yuuta's probably using disgusting cheesy lines like that on that pig-faced demon queen…" Fuji sighed in defeat as he threw off the white sheets and stood up.

Atobe arched a brow.

"Thanks for the help… Um…" Fuji frowned.

"Call me anything you want dear." Atobe grabbed her hand and made sure to stroke her arm before she pulled it away. He smirked, "You're feisty aren't you?"

"Yea… Well, thanks again… you…-san." Fuji smiled.

"It's senpai. I'm a year older than you, which means you should let your senpai take care of you." He corrected with a very princely and just absolutely charming smirk making its way onto his face, "You're quite the treasure you know that?"

It was Fuji's turn to arch an eyebrow as he slowly backed out of the nurse's office and ran down the hallway. In fact, he continued to run all the way until he reached his twin brother's room, kicking the door open and sweating profusely. To his relief his brother was there without that female leech hanging over him… But then again there was this repulsive purple monster that should be attended to.

"Syusuke?" Yuuta blinked in confusion.

"Yuuta. Your beloved twin sister almost drowned today!" Fuji gasped for breath.

"Guess what?" Yuuta grinned.

"Then there was this horrible senpai who attacked me with love-love quotes. And you should see his aura! It was all sparkly and glittery! It felt like that time all we did was eat gummy worms and you ended up vomiting from the sweetness." Fuji continued.

"I believe I was force fed real worms, and more importantly I have a date tomorrow with Tachibana Ann!" Yuuta's grin widened.

"…"

"Syu?" Yuuta questioned.

"Repeat that?" Fuji ordered, his voice dead serious.

"Um… I have a date tomorrow with Ann-san?" Yuuta replied.

"That harpy has already gotten her claws into you…" Fuji growled.

"You're going to have to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow… I want to really impress her, and Mizuki here doesn't really have the same taste in fashion as me. You've always been the fashionable type. What do you think?" Yuuta questioned, previously ignoring his twin's rather sharp comment.

"Hey! I protest!" Mizuki Hajime blurted out.

"Oh Yuuta… Precious Yuuta." Fuji sighed as he flopped himself down onto his brother's bed.

"Do you like the blue shirt, or maybe I should go with the red and stand out more." Yuuta frowned as he tossed the two articles of clothing on his bed on top of his alleged sister.

"Hold on." Fuji bolted right up, "Yuuta!"

"Huh?"

"Yuuta!" Fuji carolled, "Let's turn it into a double date."

"What? No way!" Yuuta protested.

"Think about it. If I'm around there won't be any awkward silences. Right? A double date is the best, ne? Not to mention I can always be close by to keep an eye on you." Fuji grinned.

"Now that I think about it… You're right. It does sound better, but you better not interfere with anything. Promise?" Yuuta replied sternly.

"I promise." Fuji grinned.

"By the way, who are you going to bring as a date?" Yuuta questioned.

"Hm… I think Eiji said he was going to be busy tomorrow… So I guess I'll force Tezuka-kun to come." Fuji shrugged.

"Whatever. Just remember our promise." Yuuta warned.

* * *

"So Syu-chan? Are you two really dating?" Tachibana Ann questioned as she looked from her roommate to the tall brunet, then back to her roommate.

"More importantly, how about you? Don't you think we're all a little too young to be dating? Unplanned pregnancy is a big problem these days and both Yuuta and I are against abortions. In fact, we're both against sex in general. And kissing… Hugging too. Things like that are bad, ne?" Fuji smiled all too innocently. Yuuta felt like bashing his head against the table for agreeing to this double date.

"Well, hugging, kissing and sex are just an expression of love, right? I don't think there's anything wrong with that if you find the right person." Ann replied.

"Right…" Fuji let out a small chuckle, "Well, I'm going to order another smoothy."

"Watch your weight." Tezuka cautioned.

"Tezuka-san!" Ann frowned, "It isn't nice to tell a lady to watch her weight."

"I'm sorry, but she's part of the tennis club and needs to keep fit." Tezuka retorted.

"Right now, all I want to do is drown my sorrows into something sweet…" Fuji sighed as he ordered a wasabi flavoured drink much to the abhorrence of those around him.

"Well, hurry up and drink… that. It's getting late and we have to meet curfew." Yuuta lectured.

"It's already done." Fuji sighed.

"Well… That was fast." Yuuta replied with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"Now to find my wallet." Fuji muttered solemnly as he searched through his purse. Taking this moment to his advantage, Yuuta quickly grabbed Ann's hand and darted out the café doors whilst dragging her along. It took Fuji only a second to shriek, throw some money down on the table and go bolting right after them. However, as he pushed the door open and ran down the block he felt something holding him back. He frowned at the hand gripping his wrist. His eyes slowly trailed up the arm that was connected to that hand, then found himself staring into Tezuka's eyes.

"Fuji-san…" Tezuka began.

"Come on Tezuka! I though you were the athletic type and all with the constant tennis talk! The least you could do is run a tab bit faster! They're getting away!" Fuji roared, but was quickly silenced by warm lips over his own. It seemed like time had stopped. When he finally realized what was going on he widened his azure eyes and pushed Tezuka back.

"Fuji-san. Since the moment I met you, you've been so interesting and special. There's something about you that attracts me. And I'm sure you must feel the same way otherwise you wouldn't have invited me on this double date. I would feel honoured if what we have could be made official. I really feel like I'm falling in love with you." Tezuka explained in a calming voice.

Fuji let his jaw drop, "WHAT?"

**To be continued.**

Note: Another chapter done! I bet by this point most of you know where this plot is going. But I assure you, there's going to be a pleasant (I'm not sure if this is the right word… horrifying?) surprise next chapter. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Love Pentagon?

Date: July 3, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 4  
****Love Pentagon?**

Fuji Syusuke did his best to avoid Tezuka Kunimitsu. He would arrive to morning lessons slightly late. Then during lunch break, he would quickly grab Kikumaru Eiji's hand and drag him off somewhere. They would then arrive back for afternoon classes exactly on the dot. Then finally once that bell rang, he would grab his pre-arranged school bag and run out of the classroom and would continue to run all the way out of the building and into the dormitories, where he would lock himself in the bathroom with Yuu-chan because being in the actual room would mean seeing the bug-eyed she-devil that took away his precious Yuuta. This routine lasted for about a week and was going on strong.

…That is until during one lunchtime when Kikumaru popped the question: "Are you avoiding Tezuka or something?"

"Why would you say something like that?" Fuji let out a small chuckle.

"Well, Oishi Syuichiro is a close friend of Tezuka's and… Oishi's really cool because he plays tennis too. But Oishi told me that Tezuka told him that Tezuka felt like you were avoiding him and wondered if kissing you was too soon." Kikumaru explained.

Fuji sighed, "If you put it like that… Then I guess I am avoiding him."

"Why? Don't you like him?" Kikumaru questioned.

"As a friend." Fuji replied.

"Then you have to tell him that. How would you like it if the boy you liked kept stringing you along?" Kikumaru informed.

"You're right…" Fuji sighed.

"Nya! Of course!" The redhead grinned, "So after afternoon class, you go tell Tezuka your feelings."

"Yes, yes…" Fuji muttered in defeat.

"I'm rooting for everything to go well!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Same." Fuji sighed.

And so with five minutes left of class Fuji found himself already stuffing his books into his bag and keeping away his writing utensils. With four minutes left of class, Fuji found himself trying to fight off Kikumaru as the redhead kept trying to disorganize and pull out his books. This continued until there was only half a minute left of class, and Fuji hastily tried his best to keep everything so that he could dart out that door. However, as the bell rang, a certain redhead grabbed his book bag, turned it upside down and ran out of the classroom laughing as all the contents spilled onto the desk and floor. Fuji could feel his heart stop. He was in deep water now.

"Here." Tezuka emerged from in front of him holding the several notepads and books that fell onto the floor.

"Thanks." Fuji muttered, stuffing them into his bag.

"Fuji-san are you…" Tezuka began.

"I need to talk to you." Fuji stated.

"Of course." Tezuka nodded as he waited for the other to get all organized before leaving the classroom together.

"Okay." Fuji took in a deep breath to calm himself down once the two of them were alone. The breath didn't help. "Tezuka-san, the thing is… You're a precious friend to me and I really like you… but not in that way. I only want Tezuka-san as a friend." With a small wince on his face, he glanced up see the other boy's reaction… from the looks of it there wasn't much expression. Fuji made a mental note never to play poker against this guy.

"I don't know what to say." Tezuka finally sighed.

"I'm sorry." Fuji hastily apologized.

"I don't know what to say." Tezuka repeated, "You led me on."

"I what? How?" Fuji blinked.

"What do you mean? You're pretty dense for a girl." Tezuka let out a dry chuckle.

"Who you calling a girl?" Fuji retorted.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka frowned.

"I'm just joking. He he." Fuji shuffled around on his feet, "Please continue."

Tezuka's frown deepened, "You sit next to me everyday in the library, you join the tennis club as well, you pretend that we have all these things in common, you physically drag me around school to chase after you twin brother, and worst of all you take me on a date and say you have no feelings for me?"

"Well, I like you as a friend. That's a feeling… right?" Fuji replied with a bit of frustration, "And it's not like I forced you to help me catch up on my school work, you offered. And what if I like tennis?" For a second he just wanted to blurt out that the reason he didn't like Tezuka was because he was also a boy, but a boy in disguise as a girl and life as a girl was so hard... or at least life dresed up as a girl. But if he said all that, then he might get expelled along with his new founded deep respect for women everywhere… but seriously, he would get expelled and would never see Yuuta again! At the moment his friendship with Tezuka weighed less than the beautiful brotherly bond he shared with Yuuta… or the bond he once shared until the she-witch enchanted him.

"So everything's my fault, right?" Tezuka glared.

"No… Not everything… but some things…" Fuji mumbled.

"You know what? Just… Just forget everything ever happened." Tezuka let out an aggravated sigh.

"Great! Friends again?" Fuji smiled and offered a hand to shake.

"No. Let's just stop seeing each other all together." Tezuka corrected and before Fuji could reply, he started to walk off leaving the fairer of the Fuji twins to slump over on the floor.

An hour later, after one of the custodians begged Fuji to leave, he picked himself off the ground and made his way towards his dorm room… even if Ann would be there, he decided that he would just crawl into bed with Yuu-chan and bring the cover over his head ignoring everything around him. He pushed open the door and made his way outside to find to his dismay that it was raining.

Forecast: Sunny all week

"Oh wait…" Fuji corrected, "I'm just crying."

And so, with tears in his eyes he dragged his feet on the long trek to his room.

The only thing he could remember of his father who was absent most of his life was the saying: "Boy's don't cry." But at this moment, Fuji found that the only thing he could do was cry and he just couldn't stop. To hell with that saying! He was in a skirt, his nails were really polished and shiny, and with his hair this gorgeous with that brilliant icy shine he was gorgeous and being gorgeous meant he could cry all he wants!

"What a weak girl." A loud shrill voice commented.

Fuji let out a sigh. He knew he was wreck… maybe some cookies would make him feel better. Regardless, he continued on the path to the dormitories.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The voice growled. Fuji paused in step and glanced up at some redheaded girl with her blonde and brunette friends at either side.

"Do I know any of you?" Fuji questioned curiously.

"Duh!" The blonde jeered.

Fuji frowned.

"You know." The brunette crossed her arms.

Fuji continued to frown.

"You… You really don't know?" The blonde girl asked honestly.

"I meet new people everyday. So, who are all of you?" Fuji questioned.

"Oh… Well, we were the girls that warned you against dating Tezuka-sama." The redhead stated matter of fact.

"Hm… I think Yuuta was the one who warned me on that." Fuji murmured trying to rattle his brain for the answers.

"Well, we warned you too!" The blonde one shrieked, "I was the one who pointed out your A cup."

"A cup? What kind of cup am I?" Fuji questioned.

"I told you." The blonde girl frowned, "An A cup."

"Porcelain? Fine china? Stainless silver?" Fuji urged her to elaborate, "Regardless, right now I feel like a crummy plastic cup. Not a colourful plastic cup though. A crummy one."

"…"

The redhead sighed before saying, "Well, we've got a message for you. You may have Tezuka-sama wrapped around your finger, but stop stringing him along. You're really hurting Tezuka-sama and more importantly you're taking away the chances of him finding true love."

"I'm not fully aware of what's going on here, but I don't think this Tezuka-sama will fall for a loud, annoying and sharp tongued redhead like yourself." An equally loud (though not so annoying… more like extremely charming) voice interrupted.

"Atobe-sama!" The brunette gasped.

"Are they bothering you Fuji-hime?" Atobe Keigo questioned as he took Fuji by the hand… Well, attempted to take her by the hand.

"I'm fine… I just need a glass of milk and cookies… I remember the good old days when Yumiko-neesan would prepare milk and cookies for Yuuta and I if we had a rough day…" Fuji sighed, still depressed and wanting to crawl into bed with Yuu-chan, his Yuuta substitute.

"Cookies won't do!" Atobe announced, "A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't associate with their kind."

"Well, she's only an A cup! I'm a C." The redhead retorted.

"At least the princess won't get saggy when she grows older." Atobe replied while rolling his eyes on queue. The redheaded girl let out a sharp gasp before running away in tears, with the blonde and brunette following. Atobe frowned, "This Tezuka should learn how to control his fan girls. Me on the other hand can command them with a snap of my fingers." (Literally!)

He waited for a reply.

Atobe frowned as he spotted Fuji 10 feet away, slowly making her way to the dormitory building.

"Wait, my sweet daffodil, you still haven't rewarded your prince charming from rescuing you from those ogres." Atobe made a giant leap towards the honey haired brunette.

"Who and the what ogres?" Fuji frowned. But before he could register just what was going on, he felt a strong pair of lips push themselves onto his own. Fuji widened his eyes and flailed his arms around frantically. He surely did not expect boarding school to be like this… He expected being by Yuuta's side, studying together, playing together, spending every single moment of every single day together, laughing together, and just plain being with each other. He hadn't expected being randomly kissed by his first male friend, then by some senpai he just met, then what's next? Kikumaru? That ugly purple thing in Yuuta's room? And was that tongue? And so, when Ore-sama was thoroughly satisfied, he pulled away licking his lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" Atobe questioned with a smirk.

"Ah… Tezuka." Fuji blinked, spotting the tall dark haired teen from behind Atobe. Before he could say anything else, Tezuka had taken off once more.

"So that's Tezuka, huh?" Atobe frowned, "He's not that great looking, unlike Ore-sama."

"I-I'm just going to go now." Fuji pushed the other boy away as he dashed at top speed towards his room. Quickly searching his school bag for his key, he pushed said object into the door and pushed it open. Flinging his bag onto his desk, he jumped into his bed and fell into Yuu-chan's fluffy arms and mumbled into Yuu-chan's fluffy chest, "I'm so sad right now Yuu-chan! This place is becoming-"

"Syu-chan…" Tachibana Ann greeted, watching as the other girl snuggled deeper into the humongous stuffed bear.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now, if you can't see I'm having a conversation here." Fuji muttered dejectedly, he was in no mood to be dealing with anyone right now, especially the harpy in front of him.

"First off, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Fuji replied with a touch of sarcasm, "My closest friend Tezuka is avoiding me because I don't want to be more than just friends and now probably hates me, then I have some weird senpai following me around acting like a knight in shining armour, I almost forgot to mention that I have Tezuka's fan girls attempting to murder me every so often that I have to check before I go to the bathroom. And they just won't stop talking about drinking cups, teacups, and cups in general! Worst of all, my precious Yuuta is dating someone like you. So tell me, what do you want so badly? What do you have to tell me that is oh so much more important than the mess of problems I have right now?"

"Syu-chan… I have a confession to make." Ann muttered.

"A confession? Are you pregnant or something? Even though it's Yuuta's child, I have no problem killing babies." Fuji retorted.

"No… I'm not pregnant. It's just… I love you." Ann wrapped her arms around Fuji's waist.

"W-What?" Fuji blinked.

"The reason why I got close to your twin brother was because I wanted to get closer to you. But now I know that that was wrong and I should apologize to Yuuta-kun. But growing up, I've never been attracted much to boys. Then you appeared, and I knew that what I felt towards you was genuine because there was something special about you. There's nothing strange about a girl falling in love with another girl, especially if that girl is you. You're beautiful, charismatic, and sweet… I love you Syu-chan!" Ann explained as she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Fuji's.

And at that moment, Fuji thought his heart stopped. He would have called the hospital; unfortunately he couldn't move his legs.

**To be continued.**

Note: Before anyone asks. No, Ann didn't at any way figure out that Fuji's a boy disguised as a girl. And yes, Atobe is quite charming, you agree?  
I want to say thank you to people like Saya, Joyce, and mrow for leaving reviews, since i haven't had the chance to do so being that the reviews are anonymous. Thanks! :D Also, got a great suggestion for an anime or manga, not sure. I usually just watch dramas and stuff. So if anyone knows where I can find Mint Na Bokura, pleae tell me. When Chuck Norris does push ups, he doesn't push himself up, he pushes the world down. I seriously need to be updating more rather than playing world of warcraft, damn Barrens. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	5. Anna and the Queen

Date: July 8, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 5  
****Anna and the Queen**

Fuji Syusuke let out a small moan as he tightened his hold around Yuu-chan… his beloved Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan who was so warm, and… Fuji frowned and quickly spun his head around. Yuu-chan was sleeping behind him, which meant… He glanced down at the girl settled in front of him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Fuji let out a silent scream (in order not to wake up and deal with the crazy lady, not to mention that she was also the cookoo who was dating his twin brother) as he slowly removed her hands from around him and quietly crawled out of bed. He didn't even want to know what Ann had thought about doing or had done to him while he was asleep. Instead, he chose to slip his feet into extremely cute teddy bear head fuzzy slippers, sneak out the door, and run as fast as he could to the only place that would make him feel better. And of course he brought Yuu-chan along with him, because in times of war one should never leave a teammate behind.

"Syusuke. It's late." Yuuta glared, "And you're not allowed in this section of the building. It's boys only."

"But I am a you know what! Yuuta! You don't understand. Let your sweet sister stay in your room! We'll sleep in the same bed just like when we were little!" Fuji begged.

"No." Yuuta growled and shut the door in his face.

Fuji let out a small whine and started to bang on his door, "Yuuta! You can't do this to me! We're twins! It's like letting half of your soul sleep outside in this hallway surrounded by wolves!"

"Then go back to your room!" Yuuta yelled from inside his room, his voice slightly muffled.

"Listen, I can't because…" Fuji frowned, Yuuta would be surely mad if he knew his girlfriend wasn't into boyfriends, "But Yuu-"

"Excuse me Fuji-san, it's late at night and-" A… thing, wearing a purple fuzzy… thing opened the door.

Fuji let out a shriek, "Yuuta! Run! It's horrible!"

"Go to sleep!" Yuuta whined as he shoved his… roommate thing away and slammed the door shut for the second time that night.

"What's going on out here?" A teenager still dressed in his day clothing questioned as he poked his head from out of his room.

"M-My life is ruined!" Fuji cried.

"Well then, please cry somewhere else. It's two in the morning and some people are lucky enough to try and get some sleep." The brunet informed and was about to shut the door, if not for the fuzzy brown bear slipper in the way.

Fuji shoved the door open and let himself in, "Everything is going wrong!"

"Listen, you're-"

"I come to this school hoping to get closer to my precious Yuuta and all he does is push me away. Then I'm stuck in this room with his girlfriend who just confessed her love for me and everything's a total mess… I knew she was a bad egg… Yuuta will probably hate me even more now that what's her face keeps trying to get in my pan- under my skirt." Fuji whined as he sat a top the guy's large bed. He frowned, "Why is your room so big?"

The brunet shrugged, "I don't share a room."

"Why not?" Fuji questioned.

"Student council president." He answered.

"Oh. Well, student council president-san, my life is totally ruined!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Call me Kajimoto." He replied as he picked up his coffee mug and took a long swig from it. (He'll need it)

"Well Kajimoto-senpai, everything's just going wrong. When I came to this school all I wanted was to be with Yuuta. Since Yuuta and I are twins, it's only natural that we're always together. But Yuuta fell in love with some demon woman and I really felt like she was taking him away from me." Fuji began.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, since I'm a single child. But I don't think brothers are supposed to be that close." Kajimoto Takahisa shrugged.

"The thing is… Hey! What did you say?" Fuji blinked.

"Brothers aren't supposed to be that close?" Kajimoto repeated.

There was silence.

"Oh!" Kajimoto gave a slow nod, "It's just that your records say that you're a boy. Though I've got to say, you make a pretty convincing girl. Except for some minor details."

"Like what?" Fuji blinked.

"Look at the way you're sitting." Kajimoto pointed out.

Fuji frowned, looked down at his legs, and then looked back up in questioning.

"Cross your legs or at least keep them together." Kajimoto explained.

Fuji complied and wondered aloud, "My records?"

"The principal of this school is actually my aunt." Kajimoto replied, "She doesn't hesitate to pass down her work onto me, while she spends school club and events money going to spas. Besides that, since no one in the office or student council office actually do their jobs; I usually end up doing them. When I looked over your application into Shukuen, it clearly states that you're male. But good disguise."

"Oh…"

"I haven't told anyone, so don't worry. And I believe that all the teachers and my aunt overlooked your gender." He added at Fuji's sudden silence.

"That's a relief." Fuji replied.

"Listen, I'll promise to keep it a secret if you help around the student council office. You don't have to be competent in the work, but I'm sure you'll be more useful than some of the idiots there." Kajimoto offered.

"And I'll do my best only if you listen to my problems." Fuji replied.

"Deal." Kajimoto nodded, "Mind if I do some organizing while you talk Fuji-kun?"

Fuji nodded, watching as the older teenager arranged several loose sheets on his desk and floor and picked up a stray fountain pen, reading, writing, and signing a bit on each sheet before moving on to the next one.

"Did you lose your voice or something?" Kajimoto questioned arching a brow.

"Oh… Well, recently… I feel like I don't know who Yuuta is. Yuuta and I were always so close growing up. It was like we could read each other's minds, like we were the same person. When he suddenly left to Shukuen, I felt really sad. I was really hurt inside. He's a half of me and when he was gone he left a really empty feeling in my heart. So I followed him here. At first I was really happy. But then he fell in love with this… Tachibana Ann. And now they're dating… Well, I think. Because last night she told me that the only reason why she's dating Yuuta was to get closer to me. And now I can't sleep in my bed and in my room because I'm scared of what she might do to my body while asleep. The point is, Yuuta is just drifting further and further away from me.

And then I met Tezuka. Tezuka was the first friend I made coming to Shukuen. I don't usually hang around the girls because all they talk about are things that don't really interest me. So I was all lonely. But Tezuka and I have so much in common! And I haven't noticed it, but it turns out that he's fallen in love with me and I just want him as a friend. But when I told him this, he pushed me away and said that we can never meet again. On top of all that, some girls who are Tezuka fans have been following me around… And I just don't know what to do. I just really want to stay Tezuka's friend."

Kajimoto sighed, "The way I see it, Tezuka will realize that he's being childish, and that being around you and seeing you happy is all that matters when you truly love someone."

Fuji let a shaky smile make its way onto his face, "You say the most knowledgeable things… but it's not that simple. Yesterday this disgustingly charming senpai named Atobe who's been following me around recently protected me from Tezuka's fan girls, and then kissed me. And the worst part of all of it was that Tezuka saw the whole thing. How am I supposed to apologize?"

"You're not supposed to apologize." Kajimoto shrugged, "Is it your fault that you don't feel the same way as Tezuka-kun does? And is it your fault that Atobe-kun kissed you? Besides, you're overcomplicating things. All you need to do is be honest and explain the whole situation to Tezuka-kun. Tell him how much you value his friendship and hadn't realized his feelings that you can't reciprocate. Tell him that Atobe Keigo is a spoiled sophomore class representative who hasn't attended any of the meetings and to think he wants to be student council president next year, and that in turn Tezuka-kun also on the student council as the freshman class representative should at least help around from time to time rather than playing with that racquet of his every single moment of every single day."

"Kajimotousan? Thanks." Fuji smiled.

"… What did you just call me?" The older boy blinked.

"Kajimotousan!" Fuji repeated more clearly.

"… What?" The older boy blinked once more.

"I've always wanted a papa to share all my problems with and to give me guidance. Because when growing up, my father moved to New York, since he's working as a diplomat, so I never really knew him." Fuji explained, "You've really helped me and gave me great advice like any good father would."

"Fuji-kun, I'm too young to be a father and-"

"Please call me Syu-chan." Fuji insisted.

"Why?" He frowned.

"That way I'll feel more like your daughter." Fuji replied with a big smile on his face.

"This is all karma. I was probably a serial killer in my previous life." Kajimoto explained aloud to himself.

"Do you think I can sleep here tonight? I'm kind of scared of my roommate." Fuji asked with a tad bit of shyness, now that he was in front of his new papa.

"Fine. But we're going to keep this a secret." Kajimoto replied.

"Kajimotousan?" Fuji questioned.

"What now?"

"I have a problem where I can't sleep alone." He explained.

"I'm still in the room." He replied matter of fact.

"Saa… But… Can you sleep next to me and Yuu-chan?" Fuji asked as sweetly as a boy dressed up as a girl possibly could.

He frowned, "I really have a lot of work that needs to be done by tomorrow."

"But I've always wanted to sleep with my daddy… Please? Just for one night I want a daddy who puts his children first instead of work. I promise I'll be a good daughter and make you proud." Fuji begged.

Kajimoto arched an eyebrow then sighed, "Fine." With that said, he switched off the lights and crawled into bed next to Fuji. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad having a daughter… son?

That morning Fuji woke up feeling refreshed and absolutely great. There wasn't school today, so he wondered how he would apologize and explain everything to Tezuka. But more importantly, he glanced down at the older teenager sleeping next to him and let a grin make its way onto his face. He always wanted to prepare coffee for his otousan, and his Kajimotousan was also a fan of coffee. With a wicked smile, he slowly slipped out of bed and sneaked out of the room with his Kajimotousan's coffee mug. He whistled as he walked down the hallway into the boy's common room, pouring some coffee beans into the machine and waiting for it to do its thing. He wondered what kind of coffee his Kajimotousan would like, whether it was black, creamed, and how much sugar was just right.

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji dropped the task at hand and turned around to come face to face with the person who had been invading his thoughts recently. He smiled, "Tezuka-san."

"What are you doing here? Girls aren't allowed in the boy's dormitory, vice versa." He frowned.

Fuji took a big breath to calm himself down. Now was the moment of truth, it came a little earlier than he expected and he wasn't quite sure what to say. But his Kajimotousan said to be truthful, so if his words came from his heart he would surely have no regrets on what he was about to say.

"Listen, Tezuka… I really like you as a friend and your friendship is especially important and precious to me since you were one of the first and closest friends I made here at Shukuen. Though I can't reciprocate your feelings, I don't want to lose such a good friend. And what happened earlier with Atobe-senpai… Nothing really happened. He suddenly kissed me and I was just as surprised. So, I'm really sorry you had to see that and if you got hurt." Fuji said with a quiet voice.

Tezuka remained quiet.

"I understand if you don't want to see me ever again… but to me, Tezuka-san will always be my close friend." Fuji offered a bright smile.

"Fuji I-" Tezuka began.

"Syusuke! What are you doing here?" Yuuta exclaimed as he entered the boy's common room followed by Atobe and some… thing dressed in some furry purple thing with magenta… what the heck is that?

"Syu-chan! I couldn't find you anywhere this morning." Ann called out as she pushed her way pass the group of boys, made her way in front of Fuji and gave her roommate the greatest kiss she could muster at 7 a.m. in the morning.

Tezuka, Yuuta, Atobe and… that hideous purple thing remained quiet.

Watching.

Jaws dropped.

Too shocked for words.

"That's right." Ann announced spinning around to give the boys a great big grin, "I kissed a girl and I liked it. I'm in love with Syu-chan!"

**To be continued.**

_Now a quick summary for those who might be lost: Both Tezuka and Atobe like Fuji who is only here to chase after twin brother Yuuta who in turn is here to chase after Ann, Yuuta and Ann were dating forcing Fuji to create a 3 feet tall stuffed bear named Yuu-chan. Ann is only dating Yuuta to get closer to Fuji, which totaly freaked Fuji out of his dorm room. Fuji and Kikumaru sit next to each other in class, and they're becoming great friends. Kikumaru sure does talk a lot about Oishi… And most recently Fuji is the self-proclaimed daughter of one Kajimoto Takahisa._

Note: I don't think that Yuuta will be too pleased next chapter for reasons above. Can someone tell me whether the characters are still in character or starting to get OC? Cause I'm getting that feeling. And since I'm the good old-fashioned read, review if good, back button if bad, review if really bad, can someone please explain to me why the number of my alerts is like several times bigger than my number of total reviews? Honestly, thank you all so much for reading, I don't want to sound rude but if you don't have an opinion, comment or suggestion for this story, I'd rather not know the list of people who read but don't care enough to supply a second of feedback for this story.  
Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to upload the next one as soon as possible! :D


	6. Purple Leopard Print

Date: July 15, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

_This chapter is dedicated to dragonmage27._

**Chapter 6  
****Purple Leopard Print**

"Yuuta! You're not being fair!" Fuji Syusuke yelled from outside of his twin brother's door, "Yuu-chan and I are homeless! Let us in! Let your beloved twin sister and her Yuu-chan sleep with you tonight!"

The door opened.

"You're too loud! Just go back to your room!" Yuuta growled.

"But that devil woman keeps trying to jump into my bed!" Fuji complained.

"Boo hoo! At least the one she wants to sleep with is you!" Yuuta shouted before slamming the door shut on his brother dressed as his sister's face.

"YUUTA!" Fuji whined, "I love you! Yuu-chan also loves you! You can't do this to us! Besides, I don't even like Ann! We're twins and sleeping together is something twins should always do! You know, girls always come and go but the bond between twins is something unbreakable! Let me in!"

…There was no reply.

"Yuuta! Stop ignoring me!" Fuji banged on the door.

…Again. No response.

Letting out a small sigh, he picked himself off the floor with Yuu-chan and the pair made their way over to another door, "Kajimotousan! Your daughter is homeless and in need of someone to talk to! Please let me spend the night in daddy's warm arms!"

The door opened.

"Sorry. Some idiot decided to see how many toilet paper rolls would flush down a toilet. I'm swamped in dealing with the flooding bills, not to mention the water piping since one of the pipes exploded." Kajimoto Takahisa explained in a monotone voice with dark rings under his eyes. He quietly shut the door behind him.

"B-But Kajimotousan! I have nowhere else to stay! I promise I'll be quiet!" Fuji banged on his door.

…There was no reply.

"Kajimotousan?" Fuji whispered.

…Again. No response.

Letting out a small whine, he settled himself outside of his papa's door with Yuu-chan next to him. It was well past midnight now and as Fuji was about to close his eyes and fall asleep onto Yuu-chan, a person appeared in front of him. Fuji squinted his eyes, "Yuuta?"

"Better." Atobe Keigo announced.

"Oh…" Fuji frowned as he buried his face into Yuu-chan, "It's only you. Goodnight."

"Wait! A princess can't sleep on the floor." Atobe lectured.

"Well, unless you know how to fix a toilet, I'm stuck out here tonight." Fuji replied.

"Tell you what: My roommate Oshitari snuck out tonight to hang out with someone he met in the city… I think his name was Mukahi Gakuto or something like that. You can sleep in his bed." Atobe suggested.

And so, Fuji let out a huge sigh as he turned around in this guy… Oshitari's bed. It wasn't very comfortable for one thing. Tiger-print covers? Not very tasteful either… But he supposed it was better than the other bed in the room belonging to one Atobe Keigo with the rich purple leopard-print… were prints in style now? He faced Yuu-chan, "It's too lumpy ne?" The bear stared back at him with profound black eyes. Fuji sighed, "You're right… it's not the bed, it's all me. I'm the lumpy one…"

The bear continued to stare.

"Atobe-senpai… I can't sleep." Fuji murmured.

He heard a small confident chuckle from across the room, "Are you usually this difficult to deal with my dear?" (Atobe's even charming in the middle of night and with lack of sleep!)

"It's just that when growing up I always shared a bed with Yuuta, and at first at Shukuen I shared a bed with Ann-chan, but she's starting to freak me out and my papa's too busy with some toilet to sleep with me." Fuji muttered.

There was silence. As Fuji was about to turn open the lights to make sure his senpai was still alive and breathing, he felt the other slip into bed with him.

"Is this better?" Atobe questioned. He was surely no Yuuta or Kajimotousan, but at least he did the job right… very charmingly too.

"Saa… I'm not sure whether coming to this school was a mistake or not." Fuji muttered.

"You met me, and we fell in love. So of course this wasn't a mistake." Atobe murmured sleepily into his ear.

"Right…" Fuji gave a slow awkward nod before turning around to give a WTF look to Yuu-chan, "What I meant was, by coming here, did I push Yuuta further away? I surely did, because he's ignoring me now… he won't even look at me."

"Don't worry. You can look at Ore-sama all you want." Atobe replied wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist.

"I meant Yuuta! My twin brother! He's probably disgusted with me." Fuji sighed miserably.

"No one can ever be disgusted with you." Atobe yawned, "Because I love you, so the whole world must too."

"… You're no help senpai." Fuji frowned, "But did you forget how crazy kissed me? She was dating Yuuta, and all of a sudden… This is all such a mess."

"You want to make a mess?" Atobe suddenly sat up, and despite it being dark and all; Fuji would spot the smirk on his senpai's face.

"I… I'm just going to go to sleep now." Fuji replied. And so Fuji eventually drifted off to sleep… of course, only to be woken up hours later as a certain navy haired boy climb into the room through the window and loudly observed, "Why is there a threesome going on in my bed? And why wasn't I invited?"

Fuji blinked his eyes open.

"Oh… That's only a really huge stuffed bear… Weird sex toy." The navy haired teen concluded.

"What time is it?" Fuji asked.

"Almost six in the morning. And might I say that you have amazingly sexy legs… Atobe always has good taste in women." He grinned in a flirtatious way before crawling into Atobe's bed since there was some weird threesome happening in his own.

Fuji frowned for more reasons other than that guy's comments. Now that he was awake, he really couldn't get back to sleep. So he spent the next ten minutes prying himself away from his sleeping senpai, another ten minutes trying to pry Yuu-chan away, before slowly making his way out of this room. He quietly snuck down the hallway to stop in front of the first door he was initially at. Grabbing a bobby pin from his wig, he easily unlocked the door and slid into Yuuta and… that purple thing's room. He knew that Yuuta was probably still mad at him for taking away his girlfriend who came out of the closet. But for now, while Yuuta was unconscious and deep asleep, he settled on spending the rest of the night sitting by his beloved twin brother's side and wondering just how things went wrong.

* * *

It seemed as though the roles had reversed between Fuji Syusuke and one Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka would arrive slightly late for class, would dart out of the classroom during lunch break with some dark haired kid with a shiny head (Kikumaru said his name was Oishi Syuichiro his roommate or something rather), then would arrive back on the dot to start afternoon lessons. Once the bell rang, Tezuka had already packed his bag and would run as fast as he could out of the classroom and off to further pastures… and Tezuka could really run, since he played tennis and all.

"Tezuka's avoiding me." Fuji muttered.

"N-No… Nya… No!" Kikumaru tied his best to act shocked, but it didn't really work, "Why would you think that?"

"He's doing exactly the same thing I did when I was trying to avoid him." Fuji answered.

"Keep a secret?" Kikumaru clasped his hands together as though in prayer.

"Of course!"

"Oishi told me that Tezuka told him that Tezuka's avoiding you not because he's angry at you, but because of something related to Tachibana Ann." Kikumaru whispered.

"The witch?" Fuji blinked, "What did she do this time? And it's not like she's interested in Tezuka-san or anything like that, since she so clearly and publicly stated her sexual preference to the world."

"All you have to do is corner Tezuka and make him do the explaining this time." Kikumaru shrugged.

"Sounds like the perfect plan!" Fuji nodded and pumped his fist in joy.

The next day…

"Fuji-san. Can you please pass back that roll of toilet paper?" Tezuka practically growled from inside the bathroom stall.

"Not until you give me some answers." Fuji replied.

The door to the men's bathroom swung open as some boy who's bladder was about to explode walked in, didn't want to be involved with some crazy girl with rolls of toilet paper beside her and that poor guy stuck in the bathroom stall, and despite bladder failure in the near future, decided to test his luck and see if he could run up to the third floor bathroom in time.

"You're not even supposed to be here Fuji-san." Tezuka retorted.

"That doesn't matter." Fuji replied.

"I should have never let down my guard." Tezuka cursed, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Saa… Why are you avoiding me lately?" Fuji questioned.

"This is extremely awkward." Tezuka muttered.

"Please answer me! This is really important! Why are you avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong? Please tell me!" Fuji urged.

Tezuka sighed in defeat, "I'm really trying my best to get over you Fuji-san, but it isn't so easy. No matter what, I still like you. If there were the slightest chance you could return these feelings, it would mean everything to me. But now that your roommate Tachibana-san is interested, I just feel like I can't compete against her."

"Eh?" Fuji blinked, "That's all?"

"What do you mean?" Tezuka growled, "Wouldn't you feel slightly threatened if you were in my situation? And can you please hand me that toilet paper now?"

"Oh right… Here." Fuji passed said roll under the bathroom stall to the awaiting hand. He waited awhile for the stall door to open, following the taller boy to the sink area. Fuji smiled, "You know, I don't like Ann-san like that. So there's nothing to worry about."

"That's very good to know?" Tezuka replied unsurely as he dried off his hands.

"I'm not attracted to girls like that." Fuji felt the need to explain further.

"But… You're attracted to a different type of girl?" Tezuka questioned with an arched brow.

Fuji paused to consider his next words. Now that he thought about it, growing up he was never interested and that aware of genders. The person he fell in love with was the person he fell in love with. He had to admit to himself that pre-Shukuen he felt a little something for his childhood friend Saeki Kojirou, who was in no doubt a boy. He also knew that in preschool, he had a small crush on that female teacher who used to read the naptime stories… Fuji frowned, "I just love who I end up falling in love with."

"But not Ann." Tezuka concluded.

"I told you, she isn't my type." Fuji let a wide smile make its way onto his face as he moved into a hug Tezuka, a rather instinctual move that he thought would feel right given the situation despite the fact that they were standing in the middle of a bathroom. In fact, it felt rather warm and fuzzy… and as Fuji let go, the warm and fuzzy feelings didn't leave. Fuji could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, and he didn't dare look at the other boy standing in front of him. He let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I think I should go. Girls aren't allowed here after all. Haha."

It was a full minute later that Fuji arrived in the student council office, out of breath and gasping for air. Ignoring the orange haired student secretary, Fuji made his way into his otousan's office. "Kajimotousan!"

"Oh… Syu-chan. Think you can make me a cup of coffee?" Kajimoto questioned, "I was up most of the night with the whole broken toilet issue… and it looks like the school barely has enough funds to spare since my aunt decided to take a trip to the country. And then couldn't get my hour of sleep because something kept scratching at my door."

Fuji totally ignoring the older teenager's request made his way around the large desk and wrapped his arms around his Kajimotousan's neck.

"What are you doing?" Kajimoto questioned.

"This feels like the loving embrace of a father!" Fuji muttered burrowing his head into his appointed father's shoulder.

"What were you expecting?" Kajimoto frowned watching as Fuji stood up and took a seat on the chair on the other side of his desk.

Fuji explained, "Something really weird happened. I thought I did something wrong because Tezuka was avoiding me all of a sudden, but when I cornered him in the bathroom he told me that he was only threatened because of Ann-san. And here's the really weird part. I gave him a hug because… I don't know, I felt like a hug would reconcile things between us. But when we hugged, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced. And right now I can't stop thinking about Tezuka-san."

"And so?" Kajimoto urged him to continue.

"I don't know! But when I hugged Tezuka…" Fuji mumbled.

"Yes?" Kajimoto questioned, while overlooking the plumber's bill once more and sighing.

"And… we hugged in the boy's bathroom… and…"

"I'll ignore that part. But go on, you're getting there." Kajimoto encouraged.

"I… I think I've fallen in love with Tezuka." Fuji explained with a horrified expression on his face.

"That's right." Kajimoto nodded, returning to the large pile of papers he was sorting through before Fuji arrived.

"… How did this happen?" Fuji frowned, "I thought I only liked him as a friend… But when I was close to losing him… Maybe that's when my feelings changed? Does it work that way?"

"You always loved Tezuka." Kajimoto explained not bothering to look up from his work.

"I did?" Fuji questioned.

"From the moment you two met, you were attracted to him. He was reliable, someone you can always turn to. Easy to talk to, similar hobbies, complimentary personalities. It's realizing that you love him, which took so long." Kajimoto explained.

"I see… But… Wow. I love Tezuka." Fuji blinked.

"Mm Hm."

**To be continued.**

Note: So… Turns out Fuji likes Tezuka after all… what will the oh so charming Atobe say about this? What do you all say about that? Yay! Quick update, but is the grammar good? For those who review past Wednesday, I might not to able to send a reply of thanks the next day since I'll be going to Australia that night. The title for chapter 7 will be _Super Deluxe Love-Love Date Plan_, so feel free to imagine what's to come… if not, then you're going to have to wait mid August for the update. Thank you all so much for reading and thanks again to those who review! :D


	7. Super Deluxe LoveLove Date Plan

Date: August 20, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 7  
****Super Deluxe Love-Love Date Plan**

"KICK IT HERE!"

"NICE PASS!"

"GOOOOOOAL!!"

It was six in the morning as loud cheers resonated throughout the school's soccer field as the team with the red jerseys jumped around the field and eventually grouped together in a massive hug. The other team in blue merely shrugged, nodding to one another in encouragement that they'll take the next point. It was a very delightful morning for all… except for one girl… well, boy actually.

Fuji Syusuke couldn't help but to wake up at an ungodly hour due to the loud cheering from outside. He let out a small growl as he unzipped his sleeping bag, rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes, and gave a gloomy good morning nod to a large stuff bear. His eyes widened and he practically jumped up in shock as something came flying into his tent, and suddenly he felt like a paratrooper who just made a crummy landing with his parachute. His eye twitching slightly, he crawled out of his distorted tent and yelled, "WHO'S FUCKING SOCCER BALL DOES THIS BELONG TO?"

He was met with silence.

He frowned.

The few students playing a friendly match of soccer remained quiet with their eyes focused on him and their mouths slightly open.

He continued to frown.

Finally Fuji spotted something glinting coming out of one of their mouths… was that drool?

Fuji frowned as he looked down at himself. Hm… To think the pink lingerie Yumiko-neesan had picked out for him turned out to be something really comfortable to wear, especially during the really hot summertime, not to mention that- Fuji paused in thought. He was standing in the middle of his school's soccer field filled with adrenaline pumped male students wearing pink lingerie, cute bear slippers, and not to mention his dishevelled bed head wig hair. Maybe it was a bad idea setting up camp at this particular location.

"Hello miss." A boy with a rather cheeky grin approached him, "Need help putting your tent back up?"

"I don't think you want his help," Another boy interrupted, "I go camping a lot, so I have a lot of experience. If you know what I mean."

"She doesn't." The first boy glared.

"Move aside weaklings." A rather muscular boy leaped forward making sure to flex his muscles and to display them from every angle, "She's looking for a guy with strength to fix her tent."

"I'm gonna go drown myself in the school lake." Fuji sighed.

And that was how Fuji Syusuke woke up that morning, with a black and white patterned ball crashing down at him and a field filled with boys offering to fix up his tent. It's amazing: the influence of a little show of skin on a male's hormone driven mind.

* * *

"So yesterday, Oishi and I were playing tennis. You know how Oishi and I play doubles a lot together nya, but this time we were playing against each other and he's really good! But I think I'm slowly getting better since Oishi barely beat me this time. You know, when Oishi and I first met in the tennis club we had a match and he beat me. So we made a promise to be a doubles team until the day I beat him. I really want to become better than him at tennis, but at the same time I don't want to beat him or else we won't have any other reason to stick together and play doubles together. Nya. You know afterwards we were in the changing room and he said to me: Eiji… You've gotten a lot better. Unya! That made me so happy! And he had this really handsome look on his face, and this really kind smile of his! Don't you think Oishi's really kind?" Kikumaru Eiji rambled on with extravagant hand gestures as he told his story.

"He's okay." Fuji shrugged.

"Yea! He's a really great guy. He's always so nice to everyone, not only me. I guess that's why I admire him so much! You know the other day he asked me about you." The redhead grinned.

"Oh?" Fuji blinked.

"Yea, he wanted to know if you're okay living in that tent all by yourself. The whole school knows what happened with Ann-san, but no one really knows how to handle it. Maybe that's why the principal and none of the teachers objected to you staying out here. He also wanted to know if you and Yuuta were doing okay." Kikumaru informed.

"Precious Yuuta." Fuji sighed as he pulled out a straw doll from out of his school bag, "I was told if I keep this voodoo doll close by, Yuuta will return to me."

"Did it work?" Kikumaru asked in interest, his eyes widening.

"No." Fuji shook his head, "I'm running out of ideas. I did that ritual in that black magic book I borrowed from the school library, you know the one with the candles. It didn't work. Then the one with sacrificial sheep blood didn't work either."

"Maybe you need to sacrifice a human?" Kikumaru questioned.

"Maybe." Fuji mumbled.

"Though, I'm pretty sure Oishi won't agree to that. He's so nice that I think he's vegetarian, since he loves people and animals. He's so cool and we have a lot in common too, cause I love animals! When I grow up I want to be a vet and maybe own a pet store! How amazing will that be nya?" Kikumaru grinned.

"Pretty amazing." Fuji nodded.

"What do you want to be Syu-chan?" The redhead asked.

"A hunter." Fuji replied simply.

"What are you gonna hunt for?" The redhead questioned.

"Yuuta's heart." Fuji sighed as he slumped over on his desk.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Yuuta will forgive you sooner or later, you know it's a good thing he isn't yelling at you and stuff." Kikumaru tried to sympathize.

"I'd rather he yell at me. That way we'll still be talking… somewhat." Fuji replied.

Kikumaru remained quiet.

"I'm sorry, I keep bringing down the mood." Fuji apologized.

"You don't need to apologize." Kikumaru shrugged.

"Sorry." Fuji repeated.

The redhead frowned.

"This time I'm apologizing for apologizing." Fuji explained.

"Well, if you're so into apologizing, think you can do me a favour?" Kikumaru asked.

"Depends what the favour is."

"Think you can go on a double date with me?" The redhead asked.

"Double date? With who?" Fuji blinked.

"Oishi and… Tezuka?" Kikumaru tilted his head slightly.

"No!" Fuji shook his head, "It's been super awkward between Tezuka and I, especially since I cornered him in the bathroom."

"But how will I get Oishi to confess if it isn't some double date thing, but not really! Unya! You know what I mean right? Like, it's set up like a double date but isn't really, but hopefully he'll get the hint, nya!!" The redhead whined.

Fuji crossed his arms and sighed, "Oishi's a really shy guy, and Tezuka's out of the question. I bet you can't even get them to agree to this double date."

The next day…

"What a fun idea Eiji!" Oishi Syuichiro commented as he walked side by side with his tennis doubles partner. Walking slightly behind the pair were both Tezuka and Fuji who made sure to take a look at every single sign, shop stand, and bizarre animals along the way, while making sure to avoid even the smallest glance at one another.

"Check out the giraffes!" Kikumaru pointed out with a large smile on his face as he dragged everyone over to the large cage.

"They're really nice to look at." Oishi nodded as they pushed past a group of around five boys to get closer to the cage.

"Syu-chan! Let's take a picture!" Kikumaru cheered as he pulled out a camera and wrapped an arm around the boy disguised as a girl's shoulder. He outstretched his arm and snapped a few pictures with his free hand.

"Eiji, I can take the picture if you want." Oishi offered.

"No you can't. Because we have to take a group picture!" The redhead cheered as he approached a group of nearby boys, "Excuse me? Unya! Do you think you can take our photo?"

"Sure! And you can _shoot_ me if I take a bad photo. Pfft!" A teenager with orange hair and quite the serious face on replied. He was met by a swift kick in the face.

"Pardon my friends." Another teenager with bleached white hair with black underneath apologized, "They can be a bit- FUJI?! FUJI SYUSUKE?"

"Ahaha." Fuji laughed nervously, "Fancy seeing you here Kojirou."

"You certainly look different." The boy with the due-toned hair nodded as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Thank you." Fuji nodded stiffly.

"Syu-chan? Who's this?" Kikumaru questioned as Oishi looked on with interest, and Tezuka merely fisted his hands and glared.

"Saeki Kojirou. He's my fri-"

"Boyfriend." Saeki shrugged with a large grin on his face.

The redhead widened his eyes, "Boyfriend? I thought you were single!"

"I am." Fuji corrected.

"I hope you'll say 'I do' rather than 'I am' at the ceremony." Saeki laughed as he tossed an arm around Fuji's shoulders.

"If they _cantaloupe_ they should marry. Pfft!" The orange haired teen cracked a funny, which really wasn't all too funny for the rest who stared on in horror.

Saeki let out a small cough to clear the awkward silence left by the horrible pun, "Well, I don't think there will be any problems with elopement. Australia anyone?"

Tezuka frowned, "Nice to meet you, but we should get going since we have to meet cur-"

"Things made in Australia are usually high _koala-ty_. Pfft!" The orange haired teen interrupted. There was silence once more.

"Great!" Saeki let out a small chuckle, "You're right! You guys should go ahead and check out the rest of the zoo since you have curfew and all."

"It was nice meeting you." Oishi nodded.

"Yup, yup." Saeki nodded as they began to walk away from the giraffes.

"Um… Saeki-san?" Kikumaru tilted his head.

"Yes? Can I help you? Um… sorry I don't think I caught any of your names." Saeki wondered.

"He's Kikumaru Eiji, this guy's Tezuka Kunimitsu, and I'm Oishi. But your friends are all the way back there." Oishi informed.

"Yes, they are. Bad puns are also all the way back there, Oishi-san." Saeki responded, "Besides, I haven't seen my Syu-chan in ages."

"Yours?" Tezuka questioned with a slight glare.

"Jealous? Tetsuka-san is it?" Saeki grinned as he tightened his hold around Fuji's shoulder with his arm. Tezuka continued to glare.

"Oh… um… nya! Alligators!" Kikumaru chirped nervously to break the tension.

"So Syu, how are things with Yuuta?" Saeki questioned destroying the redhead's efforts.

"Still bad." Fuji sighed.

"I'm sure it'll get better." Oishi added, "They're family after all."

"That's right nya! Family." Kikumaru nodded in agreement.

"True. I'm kind of surprised he's acting all up just because of some girl." Saeki shrugged, "I remember back in grade school where Yuuta used to bully the girls he liked. It was pretty funny to watch."

"Oh! How do you know about Ann-san?" Kikumaru wondered loudly.

"Haven't you heard of email? The benefits of living in a developed country in the twenty first century, as well with the help of internet and electricity." Saeki explained, "How do you go to the bathroom at night? With torchlight?"

"You always talk to much." Fuji sighed.

"You don't talk enough." Saeki retorted with a large grin on, "How is it you never mentioned your… new hairstyle to me in any of your emails? Well, it doesn't matter. I've seen enough of alligators where to next friends?"

Tezuka glared. Oishi let out a nervous chuckle obviously aware of the rather strong tension that seemed to be following them, "Flamingos?"

"Great idea Oishi!" Kikumaru cheered.

Saeki arched a brow, "I see… Yea, a great idea Oishi-kun. You two can go check the birds out. Syu, Tetsuka-kun, and I will go check out the bears. We'll meet you guy in a half hour at… say the aquariums?"

"Oh… uh. Sure." Kikumaru nodded unsurely with a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Y-yea." Oishi nodded, "Have fun with the bears."

"What was that all about?" Tezuka glared as the tennis doubles pair walked away in the opposite direction.

"Come on jealous-kun, isn't it obvious?" Saeki questioned.

Tezuka frowned.

"Redhead kid has an obvious crush on shiny haired kid, who clearly likes redhead kid back, else they wouldn't have been walking side by side since I first bumped into your mighty fun group." Saeki explained, "Though, I don't blame you for not noticing. I've got pretty good eyesight, and to be honest you aren't the brightest colour in the crayon box."

"Crayons?" Tezuka questioned with a raised eyebrow, "By the way, you should remove your arm off Fuji-san's shoulders. Friends shouldn't act that way."

"She's not any friend." Saeki corrected, "Since we were in preschool she's been planning our wedding day. It's natural that Syu and I are close. And the crayons were only an analogy."

Fuji shook his head and sighed.

Meanwhile by the flamingos, Oishi Syuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji watched as the pink birds walked about in ankle deep water, not really doing much. Their actions were very similar to that of the tennis pair who hadn't spoken a word since they left the rest of the group. They just stood in awkward silence in front of the flamingos for ten… now fifteen minutes. Kikumaru shuffled around nervously on his feet. Despite given this chance to be alone with Oishi thanks to Syu-chan's childhood friend, Kikumaru couldn't help but to stand by and wait. And despite being a boy, he made the effort of going into bookstores and buying those A Girl's Handbook Must Haves regardless of the strange looks the cashiers would give him. And despite how all those books encouraged him that it's ok to take risks and make the first move, he just… couldn't.

Oishi let out small cough startling him.

"W-We should start heading to the aquariums." Oishi suggested.

"Ah… yea." Kikumaru offered a slow nod.

"I think it's that way." Oishi pointed as he began to walk in said direction.

"Wait!" Kikumaru shouted out. Now was the moment of truth he was going to take love by the horns and face it, "I really like you!"

"I… I like you too Eiji-kun." Oishi blinked.

"No!" Kikumaru protested, "I really, really, really like you!"

"Oh…" Oishi blinked.

Kikumaru waited before offering a weak smile, "As I thought? Well, it's normal I guess cause you're a boy and I'm a boy and…"

"Eiji…" Oishi said softly, "You being a boy doesn't really matter to me, because I really like you too."

"You… Really?" The redhead blinked.

"Yea… I really like you, since the moment we played doubles together." Oishi explained.

"Oh… So, me being a boy doesn't really matter?" Kikumaru asked.

"Not at all." Oishi smiled.

"Unya!" Kikumaru cheered as he wrapped his arms around his double partner's neck, "Oishi is so great!"

"Hey Eiji, we should really head over to the aquariums." Oishi interrupted.

"Right! We wouldn't want to leave them waiting!" Kikumaru grinned.

* * *

"And so I want to introduce to everyone my boyfriend!" Kikumaru Eiji announced loudly as they were reunited with a lopsided smiling Fuji, a positively glowing Saeki, and Tezuka with a rather angrily twitching eye.

"Congratulations!" Saeki and Fuji cheered. Even the beluga whales seemed to be cheering, then again it was their feeding time so they were naturally very happy.

"So are you two planning on getting married yet?" Saeki questioned.

"Married?" Oishi stuttered and blushed.

"Unya! Too soon to be talking about that!" The redhead squealed.

"Marriage is a nice thing to think about… ne Tetsuka-kun?" Saeki grinned to the positively crossed teen next to him.

Tezuka remained silent and livid.

Saeki shrugged as he turned his attention onto the person still tucked under his arm, "He's quite the jealous little guy isn't he? He should learn not to take things too seriously."

"Well, you can be quite the smart alec at times." Fuji retorted.

"Syu." Saeki sighed loudly properly gaining the full attention of everyone in the aquarium if Kikumaru's announcement of his new boyfriend hadn't yet already, "We've been so close since forever. Since we were little I've always been the one to look out for you, and don't get me wrong because I still am. To be honest, I can only think of you as a younger… sister, of sorts. So, I'm sorry if I may have led you on and gave you false hope of a relationship with me. But you don't have to worry about incestuous whatever we're only brother and sister in soul and spirit, we can still have sex if you really want since you always get so excited around me."

The entire aquarium remained silent, everyone with similar open mouthed and wide-eyed expressions on their faces. Even the seals didn't have the decency to bark.

Kikumaru (being the first to recover) managed to weakly remark, "Wow. I think you just got publicly dumped Syu-chan."

Oishi sighed, "I don't think she heard you. She's still in shock."

Later that night, Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru and Fuji will be explaining to their homeroom teacher Ryuzaki Sumire-sensei that the reason why they didn't meet curfew was due to Fuji's late return into consciousness.

**To be continued.**

Note: Hope you all enjoyed his chapter! I've always imagined Saeki's character to be very similar Fuji's because they enjoy seeing people's reactions and enjoy being in awkward situations, which is why they get along so well except he's more outspoken (he's basically a shit disturber). Which is why (for me anyways) it felt really natural to type out the name game of Tetsuka instead of Tezuka as Fuji calls Mizuki by various forms. Feel free to argue that Saeki's OC, since I haven't watched or manga read POT in around a year or so.

More Important Note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'm not sure if I replied to all the reviews. When I came back I know that I got new ones, but don't know who got replied to. So let me just say thanks to everyone!! As for me, I'm back from Australia a wonderful birthday trip from and with my boyfriend, and my skin is so burnt right now. But it was a super fun, and super amazing trip. Australia is a country built by criminals due to the overpopulation in the prisons in England, but seriously Australian people were super nice!

Most Important Note: I've outgrown fan fiction (I find it difficult to read other people's fics and to write my own), but I really want to finish all my stories before I leave. That way I won't feel guilty for leaving cliffhangers. So I'll be updating Murder Tactics (to be 8 chapters long including prologue and epilogue) alongside Gender Bender. And once Murder Tactics is done, I'm thinking of taking It's Playtime off hiatus (it's probably going to be 7 chapters long all in all). So, it'll probably affect my updating speed, but I've convinced myself that everything will get finished faster in the end.

Thanks for reading!! Thanks multiplied by infinity to those who review!! And I'll try my best to update quickly!


	8. Day and the Life Of…

Date: September 1, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 8  
****Day and the Life Of…**

There was a blur of brown that made its way from point A of the rather long hallway to point B, then up several flights of stairs. Though school was over for the day, the corridors were still pretty crowded, and that blur of brown left behind a lot of confused students wondering just what the heck that was. One of those students happened to be Tezuka Kunimitsu. He had a vague inkling as to who it was. In Shukuen Gakuen, the girls' uniform was mostly brown, and that particular blur had some honey brown to it… not to mention smelled a lot like Fuji apples. Hint.

"That was Fuji-hime." Atobe Keigo informed as he stood next to the tall bespectacled brunet, "And from the looks of things, she's in a hurry."

"Well, mid-term exams are starting soon, so I'm sure she's just preparing for it." Tezuka shrugged.

"But she was carrying a coffee mug with the initials K.T. on them." Atobe observed, "Nothing can escape Ore-sama's insight."

"K.T.?" Tezuka questioned, "Kawamura Takashi?"

"Who?" Atobe blinked.

"Some other freshman in my grade." Tezuka explained.

"I don't care for characters with no roles. Besides, I doubt this commoner Kawa-whatever drinks coffee. It seems more like a sushi name to me." Atobe replied.

"Oh… It could be Kuwahara Jackal from the school council's fundraising team." Tezuka noted.

"I said K.T. not K. J." Atobe corrected.

"It depends on the font. Sometimes the J can look very similar to a T." Tezuka explained.

"Whatever. Let's go check it out." Atobe ordered.

"Spying isn't really my style." Tezuka replied.

"You're such a dull person. No wonder the princess is running off with some K.T." Atobe scoffed.

Tezuka glared, "Fine. Lead the way."

And Atobe Keigo did a mighty fine job leading the way, all the way to the main doors of the student council office. The light haired teen frowned, "Maybe I did see wrong… Maybe it is Kuwahara Jackal… Then again…"

"Kajimoto Takahisa." Tezuka interrupted.

"Say what?" Atobe questioned.

"Kajimoto Takahisa. The student council president." Tezuka informed.

"I know who he is. But… He always seems like a busy person. You know, the type of busy where he's too busy for relationships." Atobe pondered. His thoughts were interrupted as they spotted said student council president and the object of their stalking through the glass windows of the door. And since the two of them were making their way out, Atobe and Tezuka thought it a good time to run off and hide behind a set of lockers.

"I'll be sure to bring this to head teacher." They overheard Fuji declare cheerfully.

"Good work Syu-chan." Kajimoto patted her a top the head to which Fuji's smile brightened even more (if it were possible).

"He called Fuji-hime by her first name!" Atobe furiously whispered, glaring at the pair, "Is this something everyone's trying out? What do you call her?"

"Fuji-san." Tezuka replied simply.

"Dammit. Even though he's student council president, he's abusing his power by taking advantage of a poor innocent girl. He moves fast that guy." Atobe glared.

Tezuka frowned, "Are you suggesting he's taking advantage of Fuji-san's good charitable work for the student body in order to get close to her-"

"And right now he's getting a little too close don't you think?" Atobe questioned.

"Aa."

They watched quietly as Kajimoto turned around and made his way back into the student council room, and from there most likely to his office.

"Where'd the princess go?" Atobe questioned in real confusion.

"I'm right behind you two." One angry looking girl glared.

"Oh! Princess! Your darling knight in shining armour didn't you see you there!" Atobe let out a smooth laugh as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Why are you two following me?" Fuji glared.

"We weren't following you." Tezuka denied, "We were just…"

"… Admiring this very tasteful locker graffiti." Atobe completed the sentence.

"… Oh." Fuji frowned, "Well, I've got to go."

"Where to?" Atobe questioned.

"I need to hand these in to the head teacher." Fuji answered.

"Well, why don't we help you out?" Atobe offered as he tried to make a grab for the large portfolio Fuji was cradling.

"No thanks. I think I can manage this on my own." Fuji smiled and walked away.

"We need to steal that portfolio." Atobe declared, "That way, she'll publicly fail and that bastard Kajimoto will have no choice but to fire her."

"We better hurry." Tezuka replied, "What do you suggest?"

Atobe frowned deep in thought. A second later, he made a grab at a now frightened student. Pulling the student by the collar and shoving him against the lockers, Atobe smirked, "Hey kid. Do you want to make some money?"

"… Yes? Desu."

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was making his way to the staff office. He wondered what was so important in this portfolio that his Kajimotousan had to stay up an entire week working on. If he opened it and took a peek, he was sure that his surrogate papa wouldn't be too pleased. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he continued on his path resolving that he must deliver the package properly since his Kajimotousan worked so hard on it.

Suddenly he felt the wind knocked out of him. Shaking his head a little to clear up his vision, he looked around to see who ran into him. Fuji gasped. The portfolio was missing! He stood and looked around once more. He could feel his heart drop. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

In the next ten minutes, Fuji would spend them on his knees wondering if perhaps the portfolio had slid under one of the lockers, or perhaps if it made its way hidden in some corner of this hallway. He stood up once more and glanced around. It was gone. The person who bumped into him most likely stole it and- Fuji frowned. He stepped closer to the windows overlooking the soccer field, squinting his eyes as he spotted his Kajimotousan's portfolio in the hands of some scrawny boy. Fuji glared. He was going to kill him.

As he was about to go purchase a gun, two figures caught his attention. It looked like… his Atobe-senpai and Tezuka? Fuji frowned. What where they doing? He watched as the scrawny boy handed the portfolio to the pair before darting off. Fuji glared once more. Heck with that scrawny boy! He had two new targets that needed to be eliminated. In a burst of speed, Fuji darted down the hallway to the nearest flight of stairs.

"YOU TWO!" Fuji shouted, promptly giving both Atobe and Tezuka near heart attacks, "GIVE ME THAT PORTFOLIO!"

Both Atobe and Tezuka exchanged glances before taking off in top speed down the soccer field. Fuji let out a growl and pursued them. At this point, he didn't care that his relationship with Tezuka was now non-existent and that his relationship with Yuuta practically went down the drain as soon as Ann kissed him thinking that he was a she. Right now, all he needed was that portfolio. If there was one person he wasn't going to disappoint in his short time at this school, it was his Kajimotousan.

Fuji scanned the area once more. From the looks of it, it seemed as though Atobe and Tezuka split paths… But which one had the portfolio? Fuji frowned. It was probably his Atobe-senpai, being the guiltless person that he is… Then again, they probably knew that he was expecting that… So Tezuka would have the portfolio? But what if, they expected him to expect the fact that Atobe-senpai being the guiltless person that he is would surely be carrying the portfolio, so he would assume Tezuka was carrying it, which was totally obvious meaning Atobe-senpai was the one with it? Was this still even making any sense?

Thinking didn't matter at the moment. Fuji decided to rely on his instincts and followed the path leading to his Atobe-senpai. He couldn't have gotten that far… Fuji scanned the area once more… where was he hiding?

"You!" Fuji yelled grabbing some scrawny boy by the collar… was that the same scrawny boy? Regardless, Fuji gave the whimpering boy the full deathly and chilling glare from his azure eyes, "Do you know where some jerk with light hair, a mole on his cheek, he's tall, smells kind of like expensive cologne, so kind of gross smelling disappeared to?"

"Uh…" The scrawny boy made a really uncomfortable sound. Fuji glanced down to the small puddle forming under where the boy stood. The boy let out another whimper before croaking, "That way. Desu."

"Thanks!" Fuji gave him his usual cheerful smile, before dashing off.

He was least to say pissed off. He was obviously angry about the fact that Atobe-senpai and Tezuka took the portfolio to begin with. Then there was the sweat that was now starting to pour down his face, and- his make up! He would surely have to touch up his make up after this was all dealt with. Not to mention his knee socks were starting to slip, and his bra was getting really uncomfortable. Did girls have to deal with this kind of torture everyday?

"ATOBE-SENPAI!" Fuji yelled spotting the older boy by that lake he drowned in a few weeks back.

"Oh hello Fuji-hime. Isn't this place beautiful? We met here remember? Ore-sama being as brave as he is, jumped in to save you from a horrible fate." Atobe greeted.

"Cut out the act!" Fuji glared, "I want the portfolio!"

He grabbed his senpai by the arms, twirled him around, and proceeded to pat the older boy's clothing down, feeling for said item.

"As much as I enjoy this, I don't have it." Atobe informed suavely.

"Tezuka has it?" Fuji gasped.

"We expected you to suspect me of having it, but would later change your mind knowing that we expected your suspects, and would then believe Tezuka-kun to have it, however you would think that we already knew this, and that I would have taken it, however we knew you would suspect the expectation of the suspicion leaving the portfolio in the hands of Tezuka-kun." Atobe explained.

"… What?" Fuji blinked.

"Exactly." Atobe smiled, "But since you're here, and I'm here, and we're both alone…"

"ARG!" Fuji cried out pulling out the mechanical pencil he borrowed from Eiji yesterday and forgot to return, "TEZUKA! COME OUT!"

With no response, Fuji brought the mechanical pencil close to his wrist.

"Whoa! Hold on there princess, don't do anything you'll regret!" Atobe tried to calm her down.

"TEZUKA! LAST CHANCE! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL CUT MYSELF! I SWEAR I'LL KILL MYSELF!" Fuji shouted at the top of his lungs.

Seconds later, Tezuka emerged from out of a bush with the portfolio at hand.

"Good!" Fuji offered a crazed grin, "Now pass it here!"

What happened next happened in a matter of seconds. As Fuji reached for the portfolio, Atobe took the opportunity to kick the mechanical pencil out of Fuji's hands. Tezuka, noting that Fuji had lost her suicide weapon threw the portfolio towards Atobe. Unfortunately, his aim was a little off (a shame for someone who plays so much tennis) and the trio watched as the portfolio flew as though in slow motion closer and closer towards the lake. Fuji let out a shriek before making a wild leap to catch it. He could feel the material of the portfolio touch his hands… However, his joy was short lived, as the next thing he felt was water.

"Shit! She can't swim!" Atobe informed.

"She can't?" Tezuka gasped.

They watched as the girl in the water began to flail around trying to gasp for air while holding the portfolio in her hands.

"We should have never let our guard down!" Tezuka cursed as he jumped into the lake in attempt to rescue Fuji. However, once he hit the water he realized something… He didn't know how to swim either! And so Atobe took this opportunity to shine as he dove in and grabbed Fuji by the waist, he was about to surface if not for the extra weight of Tezuka dragging him down. Seconds later, the three of them lost consciousness.

Fuji let out a small groan as he woke up. It was really bright and he couldn't really make out the figures in front of him. As his vision cleared, he immediately spotted a guilty looking Tezuka sitting on the hospital bed to his right and a still unconscious Atobe to his left.

"Oh! Look who woke up!" That redheaded nurse Fuji recalled to be Hanamura-sensei cheered. Next to her was a rather pissed off looking Kajimoto Takahisa. Hanamura-sensei smiled, "Now we just have to wait for Atobe-kun to wake up! That'll give us plenty of time to-"

Kajimoto glared as he shoved away all attempts of the school nurse trying to get into his pants. He casually walked over to the drooling Atobe and slapped him awake.

"You three. My office. Now." Kajimoto practically hissed as he walked out of the medical ward.

"What's going on?" Atobe questioned as he looked around groggily.

"We're in deep trouble." Tezuka gulped.

The small office was dark, with the Venetian blinds over the window, open enough to allow just a little bit of light into the room (like in those gangster movies). The atmosphere was a tense and fearful one, even those in watching from the student council office knew better than to question or interrupt what was happening and chose to watch from the safe sidelines.

Kajimoto sighed as he took a seat behind his desk. He covered his face with his hands.

Atobe, Tezuka and Fuji exchanged glances.

They waited as the older boy cleared his throat and glanced up at them with a rather exhausted expression on his face, "Can someone explain to me what happened to this portfolio?" He pulled out the now soaking case.

"It fell into the lake." Tezuka replied.

"Good! Now can someone tell me what happened to this?" Kajimoto asked as he emptied out the wet and mushy contents of the portfolio onto his desk.

"The paper melted." Fuji replied.

"Excellent! But you're half right. It's not just any ordinary papers." Kajimoto explained.

"Is it magic papers?" Atobe asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Kajimoto glared.

"…" Atobe sulked.

"Special papers?" Tezuka wondered.

"Good! Close! These were the midterms head teacher was too lazy to write and decided to take the week off on sick leave to play on the golf course. So I ended up writing the midterms since the rest of the teachers happened to be conveniently busy. And when are midterms?" Kajimoto questioned once more, his voice dead serious.

"Tomorrow." Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe muttered in unison.

"That's right. Now would you all kindly leave my office? I have a lot of work to do by tomorrow." Kajimoto glared as he dismissed them.

"Well Kajimoto-senpai, we didn't know the midterms were in there! We just didn't want you getting too close to Fuji-hime and-" Atobe began.

"You two were jealous of my Kajimotousan?" Fuji huffed.

"Kajimo… otousan?" Tezuka questioned.

"So… You're not in love with him?" Atobe asked.

"He's like my papa!" Fuji yelled.

"He's too young to be a father! …Right?" Atobe questioned.

"Not my real daddy! But you know! Like a foster father!" Fuji glared.

"SHUT UP!" Kajimoto exploded.

Tezuka, Atobe and Fuji immediately shut their mouths. Even those watching in the student council office didn't dare speak or move. They've never seen the student council president this mad before.

"IS THAT WHY THE MIDTERMS GOT DESTROYED? OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL LIKE THIS?" Kajimoto's eye twitched and his face reddened from anger.

"Love isn't trivia-"

"SHUT UP ATOBE!" Kajimoto growled, "You think you're so great because you family donates a ton of money to the school? Want to know a secret? HUH?! All you donations are shit! Your donations are spent in day spas for my bloody aunt the principal of this damn school! Or at the golf course!"

Atobe practically shrank on the spot.

"AND YOU!" Kajimoto turned his attention on Tezuka, "Don't you DARE think you're privileged! Sure you got into Shukuen on a tennis scholarship. Wow! How special! Your skills in tennis are widely recognized! BY NO ONE! The principal wasn't the one who discovered you. IT WAS ME! I saw your matches, and being the generous idiot that I am, I decided to give you a scholarship! Big mistake that was! And seriously, did you both forget that you're on student council? Atobe-kun, you're the sophomore class rep and I haven't seen you once since the school year started. And Tezuka-kun the freshman class rep, would it kill you to drop that tennis racquet and help out in here once in awhile?"

"Sorry…" Both Atobe and Tezuka murmured.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEADROPPERS LAUGHING ABOUT?" Kajimoto barked as he turned his attention on those inside the student council office, "WHERE THE BLOODY HECK IS MY VICE PRESIDENT? Oh right! Akutsu Jin got arrested again! HOW THE HELL DID HE WIN THE ELECTIONS? And Sengoku! You're supposed to be in here right now helping me! You're my damn secretary! But all you seem to be doing is playing around with student relations representative Niou Masaharu! Yes you! Don't act all innocent now! When you're not screwing around and playing some sort of gag or prank with Sengoku, you're off trying to flirt with head teacher Yagyuu Hiroshi-sensei who keeps taking vacation or sick leave to play golf! AND WHAT ARE YOU SCRIBBLING? ALWAYS WITH THAT BLOODY NOTEBOOK! You're my treasurer Inui! Take all the data you want on school spending and fund money, but all you care about is gossip and drama! HAVE WE EVEN HAD SCHOOL EVENTS YET? I'm really not sure, because our events director Akutagawa Idiot keeps sleeping! YOU'RE SLEEPING NOW AREN'T YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING NIGHTMARES OF MY FIST IN YOUR FACE! And you! Eating cake again Marui? Kuwahara Jackal-kun, too busy shaving your head? DO THAT IN THE BATHROOM! Did you ever consider that leaving little entrails of your hair in my student council office is utterly disgusting? YOU'RE THE FUNDRAISING TEAM! RAISE FUNDS!"

Silence.

"Listen, we know we're at fault and stuff… but I do my work from time to time." Sengoku commented.

"Yea… You say I haven't been to any of the meetings, but how about the senior class rep?" Atobe informed.

Kajimoto's eye twitched, "If you haven't noticed, senior class rep Yukimura is off dying somewhere."

"Hey boss! You need to take a chill pill." Niou remarked, "Maybe you should take a break, take a nap or something in the nurse's office-"

"AND WHAT? HAVE THAT REDHEADED WOMAN RAPE ME? Besides, I have too much work to do. Did you all forget I have to rewrite the midterms to three different grades by tomorrow? Or do I have a volunteer who wants to help me?" Kajimoto yelled.

There was silence once more.

"No volunteers? Typical. I'm going to close my office door. If someone dares come in, I will make sure you disappear." Kajimoto warned before slamming the door shut.

"Wow." Niou gasped.

"Yea." Tezuka agreed.

"He really doesn't have time for dating…" Atobe sighed.

"Poor guy, someone should really help him out." Sengoku frowned as everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

**To be continued.**

Note: Yea, they're all a little out of character. Then again, stress does that to some people. Right? :O Thanks for reading! And thank you to those who review!


	9. Mid Madness

Date: September 9, 2008  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 9  
****Mid Madness**

"What the heck was that?" Kikumaru Eiji heaved a huge sigh, as he packed away his belongings in his school bag, "Did we even learn half the stuff on the mid terms?"

"Yea!" Oishi confirmed joining the pair in the classroom, "That was one hard exam!"

"That was way too hard! I can't believe head teacher would write something so difficult!" One of the girls in the class whined aloud.

"But head teacher couldn't have written it! He's been away for two weeks now on sick leave." Another girl in the class informed.

"Poor Yagyuu-sensei, he's always sick." Another student sighed.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" One of the students whined, "Why was the mid term so hard?"

"I don't know!" The old woman yelled, "I didn't write it! Besides, you should have all been studying!"

"Regardless, what a hard test." Kikumaru piped up.

Fuji exchanged nervous glances with Tezuka from across the classroom… The super hard mid terms couldn't have been their faults… Right?

* * *

Fuji Syusuke let out a massive yawn as he woke up the next morning. He groggily unzipped his sleeping bag and sat up in his pretty cramped tent. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and murmured croakily to his stuffed bear, "Morning Yuu-chan."

"Morning."

Fuji let out a shriek. Who the hell broke into this tent? His brief spark of surprise-anger was immediately extinguished as he spotted on Fuji Yuuta sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Yuuta! Have you finally forgiven me? I swear I'm not interested in Ann. She honestly freaks me out, which is why I'm bunking in this tent." Fuji rapidly explained.

"I have something to tell you." Yuuta stated.

"What's that Yuuta?" Fuji questioned, the smile on his face growing by the seconds.

"The results for mid terms are posted on the notice board. I failed." Yuuta informed.

"Y-You…" Fuji stuttered his smile gone, "That means… you have to leave Shukuen Gakuen unless you somehow bring your grades up…"

"Yea." Yuuta shrugged.

"Well what are we waiting for? You have to take the retest next week! I'll tutor you and we'll stay up all night studying and-"

"That's enough Syusuke." Yuuta shook his head, "There's no point to staying here. I can't believe the girl of my dreams turned out to be lesbian…"

"Yuuta!" Fuji protested, "You've got to study to stay in this school and be with me! Ann doesn't matter! Our bond together matters more than anything!"

"I'll just transfer to the same school as Saeki." Yuuta muttered.

"No!" Fuji yelled, "We have to study hard!"

"Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you plan on going to the same school as Saeki and me?" Yuuta questioned, his voice quite dull.

"But…" Fuji frowned. At the beginning it was what he wanted. Even now the thought of it sounded very appealing. However, since coming to Shukuen he's met a lot of new friends he wasn't keen on saying good-bye to just yet.

"Yea… Whatever." Yuuta sighed as he unzipped the entrance to the tent and crawled out.

Fuji sighed. This called for drastic measures...

"Kajimotousan!" Fuji whined as he used a bobby pin to break into his appointed father's room and started to poke him awake.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" Kajimoto groaned as he rolled over onto his other side, bringing the covers up above his head.

"I need your help!" Fuji begged.

"What do you need?" The older boy sighed, his voice slightly muffled.

"You're going to write the retest for the mid terms right?" Fuji questioned.

"… Probably." Kajimoto yawned as he sat up.

"Do you think you can make it easier this time around?" Fuji asked.

"No." He stated.

"But… But Yuuta failed, and he really needs this retest to stay in Shukuen! Besides, the mid terms were really hard!" Fuji explained.

"Fine, they were a little hard I admit. The least I can do is make the retest more realistic and reasonable to your level of education. However, Yuuta-kun still needs to study. Shukuen Gakuen has a reputation to uphold as one of Japan's top elite schools." Kajimoto informed.

"Thank you! I love you!" Fuji hugged the older by around the waist.

"Yea… Whatever." Kajimoto muttered, patting the younger boy dressed up as girl on the head.

"I'm gonna let you get back to sleep! Because my Kajimo-tousan deserves it!" Fuji grinned cheekily before practically skipping out the room.

However, his problems weren't over yet. It seems that since birth, he was gifted with a genius mind though lacked the physical strength a boy would usually possess, similarly Yuuta was blessed with all the physical strength and a more boyish figure however with all fairness he wasn't very smart. Fuji needed to find some way to motivate Yuuta into studying, a tutor perhaps. And that was how he found himself in front of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Tezuka! Can I ask a favour of you?" Fuji questioned.

"What are you planning?" Tezuka asked.

"Do you think you can perhaps tutor Yuuta for me?" Fuji asked.

"I'm sorry. There's a huge tennis tournament after the school break that I need to focus on. I need to make sure I'm in top physical shape." Tezuka explained, "And shouldn't you be the one tutoring?"

"What do you mean?" Fuji blinked.

"You got top grades in our year." Tezuka frowned.

"Oh… Yea." Fuji shrugged, "Did I forget to mention that my old school called me tensai Fuji Syusuke?"

"I believe that's never slipped out of your mouth." Tezuka replied.

"Oh… Well, I'm tensai Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you. But Yuuta wouldn't want to learn from me… especially after what happened these few weeks. We're finally starting to repair our bond, and I wouldn't want to ruin the progress by getting all in his face…"

"That's very thoughtful of you." Tezuka nodded.

"I'm going to try to find someone else then. Good luck with your tennis Tezuka." Fuji smiled before darting off into the school building.

"Fuji-hime! What's the rush?" Atobe Keigo questioned as a blur of brown ran past him.

Fuji immediately halted in step, turned around and asked, "Atobe-senpai, you've obviously passed the first year midterms since you're in your second year now. Do you think you can tutor Yuuta for me?"

Atobe frowned, "I'd love to… but I've got to admit that the mid terms were really hard this year for some reason… Besides, I'm already tutoring my friend, Shishidou Ryou."

"Oh…" Fuji frowned.

"I'm sorry love." Atobe made sure to stroke her cheek.

"I've got to find someone else…" Fuji sighed before darting off once more. Surely enough he passed by a large board with the mid terms scores posted upon it.

1. Fuji Syusuke

2. Tezuka Kunimitsu

3. Oishi Syuichiro

Fuji gave a small nod to himself; he didn't know Oishi was that smart. Good thing too, Oishi was really friendly, the perfect tutor for Yuuta! Not to mention Oishi and his best friend were now dating, so as the best friend he should get some free favours right? He made his way towards the boy's dormitory and to the room he knew to belong to his close friend Kikumaru Eiji and Yuuta's future tutor to be. He grabbed the door by the handle and twisted it open; knocking has never even crossed his mind. He stepped in and let his jaw drop before slowly backing away and closing the door shut. Wow.

So he supposed Oishi was now out of the question since he seemed a bit preoccupied at the moment with his roommate. Which only meant one thing… Yuuta would have to study by himself and get the proper motivation to do so. And from the history of Yuuta as much as Fuji wanted to deny it, there was only one person who made him study and brought him into this school to begin with… Tachibana Ann.

It's been weeks since Fuji set up camp in the middle of school grounds and even longer since he used his key to his designated dorm room. He seriously needed all his courage to do this. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he opened the door.

"Syu-chan! I haven't seen you in so long!" Tachibana Ann squealed as she practically skipped in front of Fuji and was about to give him a big kiss had Fuji not move his head in time.

"Listen, Ann-san… Please don't touch me there. I need you help." Fuji informed.

"Sure! I'll give you help with anything." Ann winked. Fuji shuddered.

"Do you think you can date Yuuta again?" Fuji questioned.

"What? No way! I'm totally into you. I just love girls and the empowering and fulfilling idea of being in a relationship with one." Ann grinned.

"But he needs you to date him. If not, he's going to transfer out of his school because of his grades!" Fuji explained.

"Well, that's good. He won't get in our way." Ann wrapped her arms around Fuji's waist.

Fuji let out an aggravated noise before taking his roommate by the hand (much to Ann's delight) dragging her off towards the boy's dormitory. Fuji had enough! He managed to talk to Tezuka after that weird double date with Saeki disaster, he even asked his Atobe-senpai for help, then he walked in on Oishi and Eiji and gosh! At first he believed that asking Ann was the last resort, but to be truthful, it wasn't.

"Syusuke, Ann-san. What are you doing here?" Yuuta blinked as Fuji kicked open his door.

"Yuuta. You've got to study as hard as you can!" Fuji urged.

"Syusuke?" Yuuta blinked.

"STUDY!" Fuji yelled pulling out a knife and pressing it against Ann's throat, "If you don't work hard to keep your grades up, I'll kill her. I swear to the gods of homework and midterm exams I will kill her."

"Oh Syu-chan! You're into this stuff to aren't you?" Ann flirted with a rather kinky smirk on her face.

Yuuta's mouth hung open, "Uh… You're crazy Syu."

"Crazy?" Fuji questioned pressing the knife closer to Ann's throat, "Or desperate?"

"Crazy." Yuuta confirmed, "Besides, I'm studying right now."

Fuji blinked, releasing his hold on Ann, "Really?"

"Yea." Yuuta shrugged, "I should be studying for my own sake, not for some girl."

"Oh Yuuta!" Fuji gasped happily with a smile of approval on his face, "I'm so proud of you! I'll leave you alone then. Study hard! And good luck!"

"Yea… Thanks." Yuuta nodded before closing his door shut (a task that was much harder than it looked, since the hinges were broken).

* * *

"YUUTA!" Fuji cheered as he kicked open Yuuta's door a week later.

"Yea?" Yuuta questioned as he glanced up as his twin brother dressed up as his twin sister.

"You did it! You passed!" Fuji exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I know!" Yuuta smiled.

"I'm so proud of you and… what the heck is that thing hanging off of you?" Fuji frowned.

"Oh. This is Mizuki Hajime, my roommate. He really motivated me and helped me to study." Yuuta explained.

"Eh?" Fuji blinked.

"We're dating." The purple blob thing grinned.

"NOOO!!" Fuji's shriek resonated throughout the entire building.

**To be continued.**

Note: Another chapter done. :D I started school like two weeks ago, so I'm really bogged down with work. I'll try to keep my updating consistent!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this one!


	10. Higuma Otoshi!

Date: May 16, 2009  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.  
Note: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I don't think I've updated since… forever! But enough procrastinating! At the moment I'm really busy, but hopefully I can get these chapters out as soon as possible. I've planned 4 more chapters after this one. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait!!  
PS, I haven't been on for like half a year... They really changed the whole login stuff and everything looks so high tech! Maybe I'm just getting old... Can you believe the nerve? They actually told me to change my password! Which I did, but seriously what's wrong with powerurchin?

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 10  
Higuma Otoshi!!**

"I can't believe we're camping." Fuji Syusuke sighed.

"Yea! This should be a lot of fun!" Kikumaru Eiji grinned.

"You all realize, I've been living in a tent for the past few weeks. I'm not too fond of the whole camping idea." Fuji muttered.

A teenager wearing a bit too much purple with a little bit too many magenta floral patterns on it scooted next to the rather irritated Fuji twin, "Well neesan, a bit of bonding time is essential for-"

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." Fuji Syusuke muttered darkly.

"Hey look! Look! There's a small river nya! We can totally go swimming and fishing and stuff!" Kikumaru pointed out gingerly. The redhead cheered as he ran towards the stream slowly wadding in before turning around to frown, "Hey! Did anyone hear me?"

"Don't think so, they're too busy setting up the tent." Saeki shrugged.

"That's no fun." Kikumaru pouted, "Camping's suppose to be fun! Nya!"

"But thanks for pointing this out, I've held this in the whole ride." Saeki sighed exasperatedly as he unzipped his pants and started to take a leak.

Kikumaru blinked, blinked some more, yelled, then dashed out of the river.

"Neesan, what a bunch of lively people. Don't you agree?" The teenager wearing abundant amounts of purple crawled towards the 'fairer' of the Fuji twins.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me." Fuji glared before distancing himself towards his red headed best friend.

"Unya… I'm bored." Kikumaru whined as he grabbed the approaching honey haired teen by the hand, "Ne, Syu-chan, let's go gather some firewood while the boys try to fix up the tents."

"BOYS?" Atobe gasped loudly in obvious offence, "I am a man! My prowess is evident in the size of these muscles!"

"Yea?" Saeki retorted, in turn flexing his arms, "I go the gym nearly everyday and tennis helps build these puppies up!"

"Is that the best you got?" Atobe huffed with a slight smirk on his face as he flexed his arms in all directions even harder.

Tezuka cleared his throat, rolled up his sleeves, and tried to act like an innocent bystander as his muscles just so happened to flex as he lifted up a pole used to hold up the tent. Atobe and Saeki glared at the brunet, grunting with all their might as they continued to flex.

"Guys, guys… Please calm down. We need to get these tents set up before the sun sets." Oishi smiled nervously.

"If you think my upper body is amazing check out these abs!" Saeki interrupted the shiny haired boy as he lifted up his shirt.

"Child's play." Atobe smirked taking off his shirt as well.

"Oishi." Tezuka called over from his position overlooking a saggy attempt at a tent.

"Need help Tezuka?" Oishi asked earnestly.

"What's the temperature right now?" Tezuka questioned, his face serious.

"Um… Last I heard on the radio it was-"

"Aa, I agree. It's too hot." Tezuka grunted as he too removed his shirt and flexed to reveal his own set of well-defined abs.

"And look at these leg muscles, from all the running I do and leg presses." Saeki claimed proudly as he took off his pants.

"If you think those are muscles, take a look at these!" Atobe replied pulling his own pants down flexing his entire body proudly.

"Oishi." Tezuka frowned.

"Tezuka?" Oishi blinked.

"It's very hot isn't it?" Tezuka questioned as he too pulled down his pants.

Oishi sighed and decided to sit this one out. Maybe he'd help Mizuki and Yuuta with the unpacking… on second thought maybe he's just find a nice patch of soft grass, lie back, and close his eyes for an extended period of time.

"Ha! Muscles are nothing!" Atobe sneered as he pulled down his boxers and flung them over some poor tree successfully scaring off a few squirrels, "Do you see the sheer size of this big guy? DO YOU SEE HOW BIG THIS GUY IS? LOOK AT THE LENGTH!"

"Fine I admit you're longer than me by an inch full size, but I've got all the thickness." Saeki grinned as he too flung off his boxers.

"It's very hot isn't it Oishi… Oishi?" Tezuka blinked before spotting the prone teenager lying on the ground, "OISHI! IT'S VERY HOT ISN'T IT?" The shiny haired boy merely rolled over and plugged his ears with his hands. Nevertheless, Tezuka took off his boxers as well and flung them right into the now flying pile of wood.

"AHHHH!" Fuji Syusuke yelled as his vision was cut off by something flying into his face, contributing to him tripping over a small pothole, and flinging his stack of wood into the air. And thanks to the discovery of gravity, the pieces of wood didn't float away but fell straight back down. Hastily sitting up with a bruised eye, several cuts and scrapes, Fuji yelled, "WHY ARE BOYS SO STU-" He managed to shut his mouth before realizing that he too was a boy. (Although he looked like a girl on the outside)

* * *

"How shameful! Exposing my neesan-"

"Just shut up Mizaka." Fuji sighed as Oishi tended to the wound on Fuji's forehead.

The sun had already set and eight boys (including the cross dressing one) sat in a small circle around a campfire, three of which had an ashamed look plastered onto their faces. And it wasn't just because they had in their minds permanently scarred a freshly blossoming lady, but also because they failed to set up their tents and now had to spend the night sleeping under the stars. Which in a literal sense would have been gorgeous, but realistically they couldn't really see that many stars due to the tree foliage, and mosquitoes were just about everywhere.

"My dear Fuji-hime, I apologize full heartedly for revealing my massive manly piece of meat." Atobe expressed his regret, although to any normal person it just sounded like another boast.

"Don't worry about it!" Kikumaru cheered in reply, "You should all worry about Mr. Otousan finding out."

Atobe and Tezuka's eyes widened. This expression from Atobe was definitely a new one, but from Tezuka any small change in his face was an amazing feat. Saeki tilted his head and wondered aloud, "Who?"

"Urg." Atobe sighed in disgust, "Don't worry about him. He's just some party pooper."

"Party pooper?" Saeki frowned.

"Our student council president." Oishi explained.

"Oh." Saeki nodded, "What does he have to do with me showing my greatest pride? Does he want a little taste of Chiba too? Or is this guy bigger than me?"

Fuji Yuuta let out a loud groan, "I'm going to sleep." He didn't just go to Shukuen Gakuen to follow his love of his life Ann-chan who happened to reveal herself as a proud lesbian, but to also take a break from his older brother and their childhood friend Saeki for obvious reasons. Looks like his plans completely backfired.

"Let me go with you! We can keep each other warm!" The purple thing, well he wasn't technically purple because at night he tends to wear violet pieces of clothing, then again he claims everything he wears is violet and NOT AT ALL purple (Hey! I don't mean to interrupt but if you're interested in this topic check out my other fic: It's not purple… It's violet!)

"Good night!" Saeki cheered as he grabbed the older Fuji by the ankle to keep him from following his younger brother and perhaps avoid first-degree murder charges.

"Unya! This is the perfect setting for… scary stories!" Kikumaru let a mischievous grin cover his face.

"Wait! I want to hear more about this student council president guy! This isn't fair, I don't go to the same school as you guys!" Saeki protested.

"Then I'll tell the first story!" Kikumaru's grin darkened, "Once upon a time there was a castle within a dark and enchanted forest…

"_We must save princess we must!" Teguka a great big green ogre with four eyes and a wooden mace grumbled._

"_Gruuu!" Agreed Atogo a second ogre who was just as smelly as the first ogre and who also carried a large wooden mace-"_

"Wait… Teguka? Atogo?" Tezuka interrupted.

"Why am I an ogre!" Atobe screeched.

"Shh!" Kikumaru lifted up his index to his lips, "I'm the one telling the story! So, there's this evil witch who captured the lovely princess…

"_Syusukapunzie! Get me more brew from my cauldron!" The evil Kajagothel, witch of the castle ordered._

_Syusukapunzie grabbed a large pail and scooped the contents from the cauldron: a potion able to keep people wide-awake. She presented it to the evil witch who gulped down its contents immediately._

"_MOAWR!!" Kajagothel growled in a resonant boom that shook the entire castle._

_Syusukapunzie simply nodded and returned to the cauldron to find its contents empty._

"_What?" The evil witch roared, "No more potion you say? Then you must go a fetch the ingredients!"_

_Syusukapunzie nodded as she picked up a notepad._

"_You must travel to my forbidden cupboard of doom! And you must grab a bucket of evil black beans! Then you must travel to the fountain in my garden that spouts out the tears of unicorns and gather a few pails!" The evil witch commanded._

_Syusukapunzie nodded._

"_WAIT!" The evil witch shrieked._

_Syusukapunzie was frozen in her spot._

"_While you're on your way, think you can attach this letter to one of my carrier pigeons? It's regarding that new castle I was looking at; remember the one with cobwebs and coffins filled with bones in the basement? This castle gets too much sunlight and I think we need a new change of scenery." Kagagothel grumbled._

_Syusukapunzie nodded and made her way to the cupboard then to the fountain. However, at the fountain she bumped into two fearsome ogres._

"_RAWR! Princess Syusukapunzie! We save you from the evil witch Kagagothel who kidnap you!" Atogo growled._

"_Ah! Ogres!" Syusukapunzie yelled in fright as she dropped the letter she was supposed to attach to the pigeon._

"_What this?" Teguka picked it up._

"_Drop it! That's mine!" Syusukapunzie replied._

"_We return it to you if you come return to palace!" Atogo announced._

"_No way am I going with two ogres!" Syusukapunzie frowned, "But seriously, that actually belongs to Kajagothel who will get really mad if anything happens to it."_

"_Anything that belongs to evil witch must destroy!" Teguka thought briefly before tossing it into the fountain._

_The skies darkened and thunder clapped all around them._

_In a dark cloud of smoke, the evil witch Kajagothel appeared!_

"_DO YOU FOOLS KNOW WHAT THAT WAS?" Kagagothel's yell was loud enough for all the poor forest creatures to hear._

"_Um… Letter?" Teguka replied._

"_IT'S NOT JUST ANY LETTER!" Kagagothel growled._

"_Magic letter?" Atogo tried to answer._

"_THAT IS CORRECT!" Kagagothel's voice boomed, "A MAGIC LETTER THAT CONTAINS THE FIRST AND LAST RENT PAYMENTS TO THE NEW DARK AND EVIL CASTLE I WAS LOOKING AT!"_

"_But princess Syusukapunzie! She kidnapped and we just trying to save her." Atogo explained._

"_WHAT? MY LETTER WAS DESTROYED OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL?" Kagagothel gasped._

"_Yea, we need save her." Teguka shrugged._

"_Um…" Syusukapunzie interrupted, "I like living here. Kagagothel takes care of me, and I enjoy torturing the little forest animals it's funny. Its just that Kagagothel is really busy trying to balance evil and sleep so he gets cranky."_

"_Oh." Teguka and Atogo blinked._

… and so Kagagothel and princess Syusukapunzie were not able to move castles and had to continue living in the dark enchanted forest. Kagagothel was really angry that they couldn't move that he wrote a really hard exam every poor forest animal had to write. And some forest animals failed, and had to study extra hard to take the make up test. The end." Kikumaru concluded his story.

"Wait… So Kagagothel is this student council president guy?" Saeki questioned, "You didn't answer my question though… Would he enjoy a little taste of Chiba paradise?"

"Way to ruin my story!" Kikumaru whined.

"A terrible story!" Atobe scoffed then cleared his throat, "It's my turn! There once was a handsome, muscular, sculpted, and gorgeous young prince named prince Atobe Charming. He was so beautiful that all who gazed upon him would follow their prince until death! He was just so wonderfully-"

"Boring." Saeki snorted, "I'm going to sleep."

"Same." Fuji sighed.

"Goodnight!" Oishi also stood up and went to grab a sleeping bag.

"I'm sleeping too." Tezuka excused himself.

"Way to ruin scary story time!" Kikumaru pouted, grabbed and sleeping bag and made his way to sleep next to his boyfriend. "Unya, Oishi, Oishi! Were you scared of my story? Oishi?"

Said boyfriend snored.

"Nya! Boring!" Kikumaru frowned and scooted next to his best friend, "Syu-chan! Were you scared of my story?"

"Saa… Only that name you gave me." Fuji replied.

"Ehehe. Sorry about that! But it was a good story right?" Kikumaru blinked.

"Mm hm." Fuji nodded.

"Brr… It's freezing!! Do you think we can combine sleeping bags?" Kikumaru wondered.

"It is a little cold…" Fuji considered. Before he could even agree, a certain redhead had already zipped their sleeping bags together and cuddle up close to him.

"E-Eiji! You have a boyfriend!" Fuji protested.

"Don't worry! He's passed out, and his zipper and zipped all around entirely cause he's scared of West Nile." Eiji replied and cuddled close for warmth, "Nya, Syu-chan you know I'm really happy we all went camping together, but I can't believe they didn't set up the tent. I'm beginning to think that Tezuka, Saeki, and that senpai all like you. Do you think I'm right? I'm really glad that we're friends, to think-"

"Eiji?" Fuji wondered why the redhead stopped chattering.

"Unya…" Kikumaru's voice hushed into a whisper, "Why do you have a penis?"

Fuji's heartbeat drastically raised, "Shh! Listen, it's not what you think."

"Unya?"

"It's seriously…"

"Unya?"

"Serious, it's not what you think."

"Unya?"

"Honest to kami-sama, the truth is…"

"Unya?"

"Listen, you got to be quiet."

"Unya?"

"Saa… You see…"

"Unya?"

"Stop that."

"Unya?"

"Stop!"

"Unya?"

"Eiji!" Fuji whined, "Stop interrupting me like that."

"Sorry. But Syu-chan… Are you a boy?"

"Keep this a secret promise?"

"I don't care what you are, you're still my best friend so of course I'll keep your secret." Kikumaru replied.

"Thanks." Fuji smiled.

"No problem!" Kikumaru grinned.

After a moment of silence the redhead sparked up conversation once more, "So… What were you thinking of, about what happened earlier, now that I know you're a boy?"

"Hm…" Fuji pondered, "I kept thinking, they're not so big."

"Haha! Are you serious?" Kikumaru giggled.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully. They finally managed to set up the tent… Even though it was on the last night and Atobe was covered from head to toe in mosquito bites. He claimed that the mosquitoes know the good stuff and only go for elite blood of handsome charming men. It was then a wonder why the purple thing that was hanging off Yuuta was also covered in mosquito bites. Saeki claimed that the mosquitoes only go for people with a terrible sense of fashion.

Despite some problems (like running out of toilet paper), it was a pleasant get away for the boys (one dressed as a lady). Kikumaru and Oishi were closer than ever. Every morning they would wake up and share a sweet kiss, brush their teeth by the river together, then take a morning piss together as well. They would share utensils when eating and would eventually resort to no utensils and decided it was more convenient to hand feed one another. They would spend a good few hours kissing and making out, before joining the rest of the group for smores and campfire stories. Then at night they would share another sweet kiss, as well as a sleeping bag.

As Oishi and Kikumaru got closer, much to Fuji's favour, Yuuta and that purple thing also got closer, much to Fuji's dislike. Every morning they would wake up and share a disgusting kiss. They'd brush their teeth by the river, and then take a morning piss together. It made Fuji feel the need to vomit in the water while the purple thing was washing his face further down the stream (Fuji did end up vomiting and the purple thing wondered why the water contained yesterday's contents in it, but dismissed it). They would share utensils, and well that's as far as that went, but it was still gross. Then they would do stuff in their sleeping bag. Gross. Gross. Gross.

Tezuka and Atobe kept arguing with Saeki chirping in from time to time. Fuji discovered that bringing his MP3 player was the greatest idea ever as he texted his Kajimotousan on today's events from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"You idiot! Way to leave the food out in the open for bears to find!" Atobe growled.

"Are you talking to me? You're the one who always has a midnight snack." Tezuka retorted. As a large brown bear ravaged their campsite destroying everything from tents, to coolers, sleeping bags, and even the car they used to get here. Basically they were stranded.

"I can't believe this!" The purple thing screeched as he grabbed the stuffed bear known and loved as Yuu-chan from underneath the older Fuji's arm and tossed it towards the real bear in attempt to drive it away.

"YUU-CHAN!" Fuji cried and stopped texting his Kajimotousan to push the purple thing off the tree. The purple thing landed with a thump and ow. Fuji readied himself to follow suit, using the purple thing as cushioning in a drastic attempt to save Yuu-chan who the brown bear tilted his head at and began to lick. Fuji was stopped however by two pair of arms: Atobe and Tezuka.

"YUU-CHAN!" Fuji sobbed as he watched his beloved companion carried off by the real bear into the wilderness.

And that was the reason why Kajimoto Takahisa rushed over from where he was vacationing in Australia, close by the Japanese island.

"Thank you for picking us up senpai." The group of eight boys (including the boy dressed up as a girl) thanked in an apologetic tone.

Kajimoto Takahisa muttered something incoherent under his breath, as he continued to drive on the bumpy terrain hoping to come in contact with real road anytime soon. Next to him in the passenger's seat was his self-proclaimed daughter Fuji Syusuke, busy with a needle and thread as he patched fuzzy fabric together. Sitting bunched in the backseat was Tezuka to one side, a grinning Saeki in the middle (who kept winking at him), and Atobe to the other side. Finally in the back of the station wagon car, were the happy couples: Yuuta and Mizuki, and Kikumaru and Oishi, all busy in their own little worlds.

"Senpai, can you change the station?" Atobe questioned, as the car quickly swerved to avoid a tree.

"No." Kajimoto stated.

"I… feel… dizzy." Fuji mumbled as he shakily passed the needles through two pieces of fabric, pricking himself in the process once more, "Oh… I'm also… bleeding…"

"Where are we?" Atobe questioned, looking out the window and only spotting trees.

"In a forest." Kajimoto stated.

"We went camping remember?" Kikumaru poked his head out from the back, before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck to resume their making out.

"Yuu-chan the… second… almost… done, but… so… dizzy." Fuji babbled as he stabbed himself once more with the needle, before his body went limp.

"Is she okay?" It was Tezuka's turn to asked as he bobbed his head around to get a better view of the unconscious Fuji.

"Just fine." Kajimoto stated, not even bothering to take his eyes off the road (there wasn't really a road since they were in the middle of nowhere) to glance down for one second at the person beside him.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka wondered.

"She won't die." Kajimoto's eye twitched.

"Are we there yet?" Atobe let out an exasperated sigh.

"No." Kajimoto stated.

"Are we there yet?" Atobe asked once more.

"No." Kajimoto stated.

"Soon?" Atobe wondered.

"No." Kajimoto stated before pressing on the brakes once more and spinning around, "Kikumaru-kun! Not in my car!"

"Sorry!" The redhead giggled.

"Sorry." Oishi repeated.

"Kids…" Kajimoto grumbled as he continued to drive.

"I don't like this song. Can you change the station?" Atobe questioned.

"Ouch!" Kikumaru squeaked, "Yuuta and Mizuki-kun, stay on your side!"

"You two are the ones who keep rolling over here." Mizuki protested.

"Oh no! I forgot my favourite tennis ball back at the campsite! Kajimoto-senpai? Do you think we can turn around?" Tezuka questioned.

"Are we there yet?" Atobe whined.

Kajimoto Takahisa took a deep breath and focused on the makeshift road.

"Ne, Kajimoto-kun is it? Would you like a taste of Chiba?" Saeki questioned in a suggestive voice.

**To be continued.**

And so we say goodbye to Yuu-chan. Hopefully chapter 11 will come out soon! By the way, I was too lazy to reread and fix spelling and grammar, so if you spot something feel free to point it out!! Thanks for reading!!


	11. Tiny Romance

Date: June 12, 2009  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.  
Note: First time writing in first person perspective and I hate it. I hate it!!

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 11  
Tiny Romance**

My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, a boarding school student of the Shukuen Gakuen Middle School Division. I think I'm a typical girl. I try to be one at least, even though Tomo-chan always says I'm too shy. I wish I were more outgoing like her… But like most girls, I've fallen in love. And like most girls it so happens to be with my classmate Echizen Ryoma-kun.

A few days ago I started to notice how Ryoma-kun would sneak into the Shukuen Gakuen High School Division. I was kind of curious, so I followed him. People didn't really ask a lot of questions as to why a middle school student would be hanging around the high school division, because my grandmother works as one of the teachers here. Thank goodness! I wouldn't know what I'd do if someone came up to me.

Regardless, I followed Ryoma-kun. I followed him straight to the tennis courts. I felt so stupid! Ryoma-kun is really interested in tennis; of course he would want to know what his competition would be like when we enter high school. What was I thinking? Ryoma-kun certainly wasn't into older women right? I felt really relieved, but I just couldn't leave yet. It was like I was in a trance, I love that look in his eyes. He looks so alive when watching tennis, like there's a fire burning in them. I wish he would look at me like that…

So day after day I would watch Ryoma-kun watch the high school students practice with a kind of determination in his eyes. His big golden eyes… They're so addictive to me. I wish he would hold me… There's a kind of radiance around him that just draws me in. I don't think I'll ever get bored of watching Ryoma-kun. And even though I'm scared to let him know how I feel about him… I'm happy just watching him.

"Ne senpai!" Oh! Ryoma-kun spoke. His voice is so beautiful and comforting… I wonder who he's talking to. It felt like my entire world shattered. My fingers were shaking and I couldn't breathe. I could feel a pinching in the back of my throat, and my eyes just started to water on their own. There was a knot in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to yell, so badly, but I couldn't find my voice. Who was that skinny older granny my Ryoma-kun was talking to? Who am I kidding though? She's beautiful… honey brown hair, blue eyes… I wish Ryoma would talk to me…

Just as I followed Ryoma-kun around, I decided to follow this older senpai around. What is so good about her? Sure she's beautiful. I wish I had hair like hers, a figure like hers, those gorgeous legs and a nice round butt. She wasn't well endowed (it really comforted me to see this because I'm not very big either) yet she was still so feminine and simply beautiful, her figure was perfect without flaw. And when she spoke to her classmates, her voice was just so melodic and soft. I couldn't blame Ryoma-kun for falling in love with this senpai.

"Sakuno! We'll be graduating in a few months! Are you going to join the tennis club?" Tomo-chan asked, as had a small break from class.

"Ano… I-I think so. Maybe." I replied. It was most likely. If Ryoma-kun was joining, then I'd like to as well in order to spend more time around him… Maybe he'd notice me.

"Great! Me too!" Tomo-chan grinned before shoving something in my face… It looked like some tennis event. "There's a big tournament between different high schools. If you're going to sign up for the tennis club, we can go on a field trip after school to watch. I'm sure Ryoma-oujisama will be going! It's a shame we won't get all day off, like the high school students in the tennis club…"

"Ryoma-kun is going?" I blinked.

"Yea! I can't wait to get into high school and see Ryoma play!" Tomo-chan squealed. Me neither.

And that was how I found myself in the middle of a huge crowd separated from Tomo-chan at this large tennis tournament. I wonder where Ryoma-kun went… He disappeared from my sight as well… If only I could-

"Ouch!" I yelled out as I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I felt so embarrassed!

"Are you okay?" I looked up. Oh! I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. This was Kajimoto Takahisa! The nephew of principal-san!

I quickly stood up and bowed in respect, "Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you Kajimoto-senpai."

"Oh! You're Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. I heard of you." He gave me a nod.

"KAJIMOTOUSAN!" A loud yell rang in my ear. I blinked away my shock to come face to face with my worst rival.

"Oh Syu-chan, how was your match?" Kajimoto-senpai questioned. I raised my eyebrow; they seemed close. It was my lucky day! Maybe they were dating! I wouldn't be surprised if someone as distinguished as Kajimoto-senpai finds himself dating a beautiful girl like her.

"It was boring. I won no problem." She replied with that beautiful smile of hers. "Who's this girl?" My rival questioned looking straight at me. I could feel myself literally freeze. Why am I so shy? I wish I could just speak out and tell her to back off.

"That's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. She should be joining the High School Division next semester." Kajimoto-senpai explained.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Syusuke." She smiled and offered her hand. She's so nice. Maybe that's why Ryoma-kun likes her so much. But I'm nice too right? I grabbed her hand and shook it. Soft… "Ne, Kajimotousan, I'm thirsty."

Kajimoto-senpai sighed, "If my cute little daughter is thirsty I'm going to get her a drink. Would Sakuno-chan like something as well?"

"Ah… No thanks. Thanks for offering senpai. Kajimoto-senpai." What? Daughter? He was way too young to have fathered Fuji-san.

"So Ryuzaki-chan, how are you liking this tournament? It must be pretty boring for you since you're not playing." Fuji-san commented.

"Ah no… It's fine not playing."

"Ne Ryuzaki-chan… Why have you been following for the past few days?" I froze once more. How could she notice? I didn't know what to reply. "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. Just curious."

"Fuji-san, what is your relationship with Ryoma-kun?" I shut my eyes quickly and tightly hoping nothing will fall out.

"Who?"

I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding in, "Um… Ryoma-kun."

"Oh. You must mean the boy with the cap. Echizen-kun." Fuji nodded.

"Yes." I nodded vigorously.

"I think he likes me." Fuji replied honestly. And just like that it felt like my entire world shattered once more.

"Oh." Fuji nodded after a few minutes of me explaining my entire situation, "So you like Echizen-kun…"

I nodded.

"All right. I'm not going to get involved in any more drama." Kajimoto-senpai announced.

"Kajimotousan! Come on! Please! We need to help these young youths find love!" Fuji-san begged. She's a really nice person, once I started to talk to her. Even though Ryoma-kun likes her, I can see why. I can't hate someone as nice as her.

"No. Not getting involved." Kajimoto-senpai replied.

"Fine." Fuji-san sighed, "I'm going to take care of this myself!"

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow so no unexpected visits in the middle of the night. And please stop breaking down Yuuta-kun's door; it costs the school a lot of money to fix. Have a good day Sakuno-chan." Kajimoto-senpai said before leaving.

"All right!" Fuji cheered as we were left alone, "There must be something about me that Echizen-kun likes…"

"Hair?" I wondered aloud.

Ten minute later, my face beat red; I was shoved in front of Ryoma-kun and Momo-chan (another classmate). Momo-chan seemed to be squirming a little and I didn't blame him as he burst out in laughter.

"What's with the wig?" Ryoma-kun raised an eyebrow. So cold… but he's still so handsome and wonderful.

"I-I… I need to go!" I squeaked before running off behind the bushes where Fuji-san was watching.

"Hm… If it's not my gorgeous honey locks, I wonder what else it could be…" Fuji-san frowned.

"Eyes?" I wondered aloud.

Twenty minute later, my face tomato red (once more) I was shoved in front of Ryoma-kun and Momo-chan. Again, Momo-chan started laughing. I blinked; I didn't know contact lenses took a while to get used to.

"You're missing a contact." Ryoma-kun raised an eyebrow once more. Oh so cold… But I still love him so much.

"I-I… bathroom!" I yelled and dashed as fast as I could behind the vending machines where Fuji-san was watching.

"Hm…" Fuji-san tapped her chin with her index finger, "If it isn't my beautiful azure eyes, what else could it be?"

"Sh-" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't want to get into more embarrassing situations with Ryoma-kun.

"Oh shoot… the time." Fuji-san gasped.

I tilted my head in questioning.

"Sorry, my Tezuka-kun- my friend Tezuka-kun has a match now." Fuji-san explained.

"Oh, sorry to bother you with all my problems." I felt guilty, holding her back.

"No, it's okay. We can watch it together." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tezuka-kun is really good at tennis. He's the only on the team I have difficulty beating. He's really wonderful at the game." Fuji-san informed me, "He injured his left arm a while ago, trying to save me from drowning by the school lake so that's why he's playing with his right arm… He's still really good. No one can beat him."

"I'm sure I can beat him Fuji-senpai." My heart froze. I knew that voice.

"Oh Echizen-kun!" Fuji-san greeted warmly, "Come take a seat next to Sakuno-chan! You two are classmates right?"

"Yada! I want to sit next to Fuji-senpai." I could feel my heart break. It was no use; I should just give up on him… I don't blame him though; Fuji-san is a really nice and beautiful girl. She's wonderful, and I can't hate her.

"I think it's best if you sit next to Sakuno-chan, so Momo-chan can sit next to me!" Fuji-san urged.

"No! I want to be like your keys Fuji-senpai. Take me everywhere!" Ryoma-kun frowned as he sat next to Fuji-san.

The back of my throat was burning. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I used up so many tears on him already. I stood up and left. I didn't want to see his face anymore. It hurt too much. In my haste, I didn't realize it when I bumped into another high schooler.

"Hey… You're crying. Are you alright?" A girl with short brown hair asked.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"No matter what kind of problem you have, you have to face it strong and don't let it get the best of you. All right? You're a strong girl, and if you put your mind to it, there's nothing you can't do." The girl told me. She was right. For once in my life I felt a bit of confidence.

"Thanks." I smiled, "By the way my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"No problem." She replied, "My name's Tachibana Ann. I can tell what your problem is… I'm deeply in love with someone too. And I hope one day she'll realize it."

"Me too." I smiled before turning back to face my problems. I won't run away anymore. I won't.

"I WILL!" Ryoma-kun yelled.

I blinked at the scene before me. Momo-chan was holding back Ryoma-kun, Fuji-san had a confused look on her face, and Tezuka-senpai fresh from his match looked furious!

"YOU WON'T!" Tezuka-senpai retorted.

"I WILL!" Ryoma-kun yelled before breaking free of Momo-chan's hold and rushing towards Fuji-san. I gasped grabbed onto her hand and yelled: "Fuji-senpai! Please go out with me!"

"You're too young!" Tezuka-senpai was fuming. The atmosphere felt really weird.

"Saa… sorry Ryoma-kun, but Tezuka's right." Fuji-san replied with an awkward smile on her face.

"Why are you defending her all the time?" Ryoma-kun yelled.

Everyone blinked.

"The reason why I was trying to get close to Fuji-senpai was to find out what was so good about her." Ryoma-kun shouted. I took a step back… I was observing Fuji-san too for the same reason.

"She's a princess! That's why she's so good." Some high school student with a really charming aura showed up (he's really charming).

"Shut up Monkey King!" Ryoma-kun growled.

"Monkey King?" The charming teenager gasped then fainted dramatically.

"Why do you like her so much? Why can't you look at me like you look at her? Is it because of those triple counters she has in tennis? Is it because of her disappearing serve?" Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun started crying.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka-senpai blinked.

"Tezuka-senpai baka!" Ryoma-kun cried out, "I love you! And I appreciate you more than Fuji-senpai! You're amazing at tennis! Please look at me as well! I love you! And I want to play tennis together from sunrise to sunset! Then I want to spend all night jogging so we can improve our endurance and cardio!"

"Ryoma?" Momo-chan blinked as his best friend my Ryoma-kun ran away.

"Saa…" Fuji-san frowned.

Tezuka-senpai arched a brow.

"Sakuno-chan. I failed you. I'm sorry." Fuji-san apologized.

"No." I replied and felt some sort of wave of confidence, "Don't apologize Fuji-san. I never had a chance with Ryoma-kun. Thank you for helping me." If Ryoma-kun can't see what a treasure I am, then it's his own fault. I'm a strong girl, and I can get through this and hopefully fall in love once more.

This is the end of my tiny romance.

* * *

"Ne… Tezuka-kun?" Fuji Syusuke whispered into his classmate's ear.

"Aa?" Tezuka Kunimitsu questioned although he knew quite well what was bothering the girl of his dreams.

"Do you think the reason why Ryuzaki-sensei gave us detention and is making us write out a fifty page essay is because of-"

"Yes." He nodded.

Fuji sighed.

**To be continued.**

Note: I didn't beta, reread or checked for spelling. So if there's a mistake you really want to point out then please feel free to. There will be 3 more chapters left. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who review!


	12. Ecstasy

Date: August 4, 2009  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

Note: Sorry for the wait. This chapter was just terrible to write, though I eventually started to get back into things the start of week (praise tennis). I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times last month, it just pisses me off cause there's only 2 chapters left after this one.

By the way during that time something came over me and I decided to start up a new fic. Please check it out! Its entitled **Rabbit Hole**. Even though it's boring at the moment, I swear it'll get better. No shifty eyes included.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 12  
Ecstasy**

Fuji Syusuke. High school student. Beautiful, young, and… actually a boy in girl's clothing. Currently, wearing the female tennis uniform Fuji Syusuke slumped his way to the his campsite in the middle of the school grounds exhausted from the rough training these past few weeks due to the tennis competition they placed second in. Unfortunately before his best friend's Kikumaru Eiji's doubles match, newly announced boy friend Oishi Syuichiro (Kikumaru's doubles partner) broke his leg and fractured three ribs helping a pregnant woman in labour. It was an amazing sight for those around witnessing as a high schooler delivered a baby with no heart beat, then revived the newly born with CPR, then proceeded to save the new mother who passed out due to an internal injury sustained while giving birth by performing a complex blood transfusion from a willing member in the watching crowd with the same blood type before sowing the wound shut with makeshift materials (a Ponta bottle and the thread off the bottom of another witness's ripped jeans), then proceeding to trip down a flight of stairs on his way to the tennis courts breaking his leg and fracturing ribs in the process.

With a sigh, Fuji unzipped his tent ready to just fall into his sleeping bag…

"Yuu-chan… ? Yuu-chan… the second?" Fuji gasped as the bear's stuffing laid spewed everywhere.

This was…

This surely is…

"YOU MURDERER!" Fuji Syusuke yelled as he kicked down the door to his twin brother Yuuta's room. He rushed over to the curly black haired boy's… thing's purple place… and grabbed him/it by the… purple shirt. "You filthy murderer. You took away my Yuuta, and now you have to take away my Yuu-chan the second like you did the first? Despicable! You're the-"

"Syu, get out of here. He was with me all night." Yuuta frowned.

"What? All night?" Fuji tilted his head.

"All night." The purple… thing… replied with a suggestive smile on his face.

"YOU!" Fuji shrieked.

Before the older Fuji could do anything, Yuuta took this opportunity to shove his brother out of the room. Shocked by this treatment from his usually cute and cuddly younger brother (Fuji's not delusional at all) he paced around the hallway not knowing what else to do and how else to alleviate his murderous rage. After a while, he collapsed into a rather dramatic heap in the middle of the boy's dormitory hallway.

"Hello desu… Um… girls aren't allowed to be in this section of the school, desu. Ah…" The rather small boy's eyes widen in a type of fear as he recognized the student moping on the floor. He took this opportunity to make a run for it.

Fuji closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Yet in his rage fit it seemed as though he had lost all will power to move, or even open his eyes for that matter. He could hear approaching footsteps. He jerked his hand out and grabbed onto the hem of some student's pants.

"Take me to the student council office." Fuji gasped.

"My pleasure Fuji-hime." A certain charming senpai announced opening his arms wide in joy.

"A-Atobe-senpai?" Fuji blinked as the light haired senpai placed one hand under his knees and the other on his back, easily lifting him up.

"Well, I'm gonna sneak out and go to the city to visit Gakuto. I probably won't be back until morning." A navy haired teen that stood next to Atobe winked rather playfully before retreating down the hallway.

"So hime-chan, would you reconsider going to the student council office for my room?" Atobe said in a very smooth and very charming voice.

"It's important." Fuji replied seriously.

"Oh? And what's more important than our time spent together?" Atobe arched a very charming brow.

"…There was a murder." Fuji whispered.

* * *

Kajimoto Takahisa frowned and scrutinized the three students who stood in front of him: Fuji Syusuke (forcibly his adopted daughter or something along those lines), Atobe Keigo (extremely wealthy sophomore class representative that doesn't do his duties), and Inui Sadaharu (the treasurer who also doesn't do his job and seems really out of place).

"Can I help you?" Kajimoto questioned rather unsurely. Inui jotted down something in his green notebook.

"Kajimotousan… there was a murder." Fuji whimpered.

Kajimoto sighed, and then focused his attention onto the posing second year and the spiky haired treasurer that continued to write something in that notebook. He glanced back at his surrogate daughter, "Are you joking?"

"No… There was a real murder." Fuji confirmed.

"Fuji-hime told me all about it. Someone important to the princess has passed away." Atobe nodded his head and placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder.

Kajimoto sighed and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Kajimoto-senpai, it is your duty as the father of my Fuji-hime to provide some sort of aid in these dark times." Atobe proposed.

Kajimoto took out a small bottle of aspirin popping in two pills easily into his mouth, he paused for a second wondering if downing these pills with coffee had any negative health effects. After a while, he decided he really didn't care and took in a big mouthful of the blackened beverage. There were scribbles in the background.

"Inui. Get out." Kajimoto ordered.

The black haired rectangular bespectacled man gave a small nod of recognition and walked out of the school president's office, with his head and notebook still poking into the room from the opened door. Kajimoto sighed and decided not to waste any more energy on something futile.

"So who or what is dead?" Kajimoto asked with little interest.

"Yuu-chan the second. He was murdered. I walked into my tent and-"

"Speaking of which, can you please move your campgrounds off the soccer field?" Kajimoto interrupted.

"That's not the problem tousan! I saw my poor Yuu-chan the second, and all his fluffy stuffing all over… It was all over…" Fuji cried.

"That toy bear?" Kajimoto questioned.

"Aa." Fuji nodded.

"Just sow it back together." Kajimoto shrugged.

"It's not that simple!" Fuji retorted, "He's beyond repair… it's best if his poor soul flies to a better place, than to be impossibly repaired and be in a vegetative state."

"It's a toy." Kajimoto tried to reason and then decided that it just wasn't worth it. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Kajimotousan, Yuu-chan the second is not just some toy. He has feelings, and I just can't imagine how scared he was when that purple monster destroyed him like he destroyed the first Yuu-chan…"

"Hey, it's me Kajimoto." The student council president swivelled around his chair so he would be facing his window rather than the sight of the sophomore student comforting his surrogate daughter.

"There was stuffing everywhere… It was so horrible… It was inhuman and just… terrible." Fuji continued not caring that his surrogate father wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Can you take care of something for me? I honestly don't have the patience to deal with it myself." Kajimoto said into the phone.

"Kajimotousan! Yuu-chan the second is someone special. His murdered must be brought to justice!"

"I'm not going to pay you." Kajimoto replied as he crossed over his leg, "Besides what you want is illegal. You're lucky I'm kind enough to allow you to stay at this school. I'm not threatening to expel you, besides you managed to maintain good grades. However, I'm threatening to tell you mother ab-"

"Ok! I'm here! I'm here!" A light haired handsome student materialized into the room as Kajimoto flipped his phone shut. He was rather tall and had a very distinguishable bandage wrapped around his left arm.

"Shiraishi, meet Fuji. You're going to help her with her case." Kajimoto ordered.

"How ecstatic." Shiraishi gave Fuji a rather flirty smile much to a certain charming senpai's horror, "They call me the Bible because I can solve any case."

"Nice to meet you." Fuji nodded his head, "Please help me."

"I heard of you… Fuji Syusuke, the pretty little lady who lives on the soccer field. Hardly a suitable place for someone as beautiful as you. I'm surprised your boyfriend here hasn't offered you his dorm. I'm sure student president Kajimoto will make an exception for his lovely daughter or so the rumours go." Shiraishi smiled.

"Listen, we don't need his help." Atobe pouted, "My insight is good enough for the job."

"Oh so you really think so?" Shiraishi raised a brow.

There was a small cough coming from the doorway. The four members in the room turned their attention to the tall black haired boy with his head poking through the door.

"Can I help you Inui?" Kajimoto questioned.

"I'm kind of hurt no one would consider me… With my all data and all…" Inui replied in a monotonous voice.

"It's because someone like you has no charisma!" Atobe informed loudly, pointing dramatically with his index finger while his other hand rested on his hip in a rather charming pose.

The black haired teen merely jotted something in his notebook.

"It doesn't matter, my arm has the ability to find any clues." Shiraishi announced gripping his bandaged arm with pride.

"Whatever Shiraishi-senpai." Though Atobe used formalities to address the older youth his voice was still mocking and filled with spite, "You can't escape my insight! I can see past those bandages at all those track marks on your arm."

"Listen, whatever makes me do my job better and helps me concentrate." Shiraishi defended.

"It doesn't matter you can all help!" Fuji interrupted the arguments, "All I need is some dirt on this ugly thing that wears a lot of purple… I know for a fact that that purple thing did this. He took away my Yuuta, he killed the first Yuu-chan… Of course he'd go for the second."

"Excuse me?" Kajimoto questioned. Four sets of eyes landed on him. Kajimoto cleared his throat, "What are you all still doing here?"

"He's right." Shiraishi smirked, "I'm not going to waste anymore time here."

"I see you think you can get a head start?" Inui muttered and wrote something in his notebook.

"Head start?" Shiraishi blinked, "No, it's getting late and I need to run into the city to meet up with my dealer before curfew… ecstasyyyyy." With that the Bible vanished. As did the student council treasurer.

"You're not going to get a head start too?" Fuji questioned turning on Atobe.

"No." Atobe replied flipping the front of his hair charmingly, "As your prince, my main concern is taking care of you while those paupers work."

"I see…" Fuji gave his senpai and odd look.

Kajimoto cleared his throat.

"Ok jeez, we're going." Atobe rolled his eyes as he took Fuji by the hand and led her out of the student council office.

"Ne senpai, I can't just sit back." Fuji crossed his arms as they walked down the hallway.

"What are you proposing?" Atobe questioned.

"I want to help out in some way, so I can avenge Yuu-chan." Fuji announced.

"I know how you feel, let's go back to my room and spend another night together Fuji-hime." Atobe announced, though both stopping dead in their tracks as they bumped into a rather sturdy student.

"Ah! Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed with a smile.

"You're going to his room? What do you mean by again?" Tezuka frowned.

"Shh young man. My princess is much too stressed to socialize with the likes of you." Atobe waved his hand at the brunet as though in dismissal.

This only deepened Tezuka's frown, "Did something happen?"

"Yes." Fuji nodded, "Yuu-chan the second was murdered. I'm sure the murdered is that thing dating my precious Yuuta, I just need to get the right dirt on him."

"Oh… I see." Tezuka replied.

"Oh! Tezuka, do you want to help?" Fuji asked.

"I don't want to intrude or anything. You two seem… close." Tezuka shrugged.

"No! It's nothing like that! Don't worry, the more to help take down that unfashionable monster the better!" Fuji pumped his fist.

"I guess I can." Tezuka nodded.

"Great!" Fuji exclaimed as he grabbed both boys by the hand and led them down the stairs and out of the building towards the soccer field. To his surprise there was already caution tape surrounding his tent. Inui was already there writing something in his green notebook, as was Shiraishi who was lying down on the grass with a huge smile on his face.

"Who are they?" Tezuka asked.

"Idiots." Atobe replied immediately.

"Ne, Bible-senpai, did you discover anything?" Fuji asked.

The light haired teen rolled around on the grass before finally standing up and attempting to wobble towards them. Shiraishi placed his hands on Inui's shoulders, "Don't worry Fuji-chan. I'll take care of the situation."

"I'm right here senpai." Fuji frowned.

"Oh?" Shiraishi blinked and stared at Inui.

"Data…" Inui muttered and jotted something down.

"I love you!" Shiraishi yelled as he pressed his lips against Inui's.

Fuji, Tezuka and Atobe gagged.

As Shiraishi pulled back Inui merely pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and wrote something once more in his notebook, completely unfazed.

"So, I discovered some things…" Shiraishi announced as he stumbled his way to Fuji finally grabbing a hold of the honey haired brunet, "You see… you smell like… ecstasy."

"Thank you?" Fuji blinked.

"I love you!" Shiraishi cheered as he attempted to press his lips against Fuji's if it weren't for the combined efforts of Atobe and Tezuka pulling him back. Shiraishi stumbled a little before straightening out and putting on a really serious face much to the surprise of others, "Ok team, let's get dirt on the purple freak."

And so that was how the group of 5 boys (one dressed up as a girl not that anyone knew) were all perched up in a rather tall but skinny tree overlooking one particular window in the boy's dormitory section of the building. There was a rather merciless thud as Shiraishi fell for the fourth or fifth time (no one is really keeping count) onto the unforgiving ground laughed, said something about rainbows, and climbed up once more.

Inui cleared his throat, "18:53 Mizuki comes out of the bathroom. It appears he has applied product in his hair. 78 percent chance those curls aren't natural. 18:55 Mizuki is kissing Yuu-"

"Bastard…" Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"18:56 Mizuki is putting his hand on Yuuta's-"

"How dare he…" Fuji's eyes narrowed even more.

"I love you guys." Shiraishi sighed happily.

"18:57 Mizuki is waving out the window… huh?"

"Shit! Our cover is blown!" Shiraishi jolted as he fell out of the tree once more and dashed out of sight.

Yuuta pulled open the window, "Aniki! What the hell?"

"Aniki?" Tezuka, Atobe, Inui, and the purple thing blinked.

"Yea… Aneki." Yuuta saved, "What the hell aneki! We can see you perfectly outside our window! It's a pretty skinny tree, there are barely enough leaves to hide all four of you! You're all a bunch of idiots! Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice a bunch of people sitting outside my window?"

"He's smarter than he looks…" Inui frowned and jotted something in his notebook.

Yuuta let out a frustrated growl, picked up his math textbook and threw it at the tree's trunk.

"100 percent miss."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Yuuta roared as the tree shook from the rather heavy textbook. Fuji, Inui, Tezuka and Atobe lost their balance and fell into a rather nasty heap at the bottom of the tree.

"He is smarter than he looks." Inui confirmed jotting something once more into his green notebook, this time with a broken pencil.

"Hey!" Shiraishi yelled running towards them, "I know who killed Yuu-chan the second!"

"Really?" Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, Inui, Yuuta, and the purple thing blinked in interest.

"This kid." Shiraishi grinned pulling a capped boy from behind him.

"Echizen?" Tezuka frowned.

"Echizen wouldn't do something like that." Fuji tilted his head, "He has nothing against me, unlike that filth up there. He stole Yuuta, threw Yuu-chan to the bears and now murdered Yuu-chan the second."

"But he told me himself." Shiraishi replied with an accomplished look on his face.

"It's true!" Echizen yelled pulling his cap lower to cover his eyes, "I killed your precious stuffed bear with my twist spin! I even spray painted mada mada dane into your sleeping bag! How could you not notice! And give that fashion disaster credit for my hard work."

"See? I told you I didn't do anything." The thing dressed in purple smirked.

"Shut up Mizako." Fuji growled.

"I did it because… because you stole Tezuka-senpai from me! I love him more and I can't stand the fact that he confessed to someone like you!" Echizen cried out.

"I don't understand." Tezuka blinked.

"I hate Fuji-senpai! I hate you! And I'll take away your most precious thing like you took away mine!" Echizen announced.

"Well idiot, Fuji-hime's most important thing is me. Good job failing." Atobe scoffed. He went ignored.

"Echizen, do you really love me?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes." Echizen rubbed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, but the heart doesn't change that easily. I was never interested in you. And I'm not interested in guys." Tezuka replied calmly.

Fuji took this moment to glance up at Tezuka. He wasn't interested in guys? He felt the pit of his stomach drop as though he was one being rejected in front of seven sempais.

"I see…" Echizen muttered, "But I still can't help but love you."

"RYOMA!" There was a black haired boy who was rather tall for his age running towards them.

"Momo-chan?" Echizen blinked.

Despite catching his breath and breathing harshly the purple-eyed boy glanced at his classmate rather meaningfully, "Ryoma… I'm sorry. I heard of the bad things you did and I should have stopped you, I make a terrible best friend. The truth is… I hate it! I hate when you're always looking at Tezuka… I love you! I've loved you from the moment we first met in front of the Ponta vending machine! I really love you. But it's impossible right? You love Tezuka after all…"

Echizen lowered his cap a small flicker of a smile gracing his lips, "It took you long enough, Momo."

"Ryoma…" Momoshiro's eyes glittered with tears.

"Momo." Ryoma looked up, his golden eyes also shinning brightly.

They took each other by the hand, shared a dazzling smile with their gazes filled with love, and ran off into the sunset.

Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, Inui, Yuuta and the purple thing watched as the figures faded too dumbfounded to speak.

Shiraishi broke the silence by clearing his throat, "That's why I'm called the Bible. I always get the job done. Ecstasy."

**To be continued.**

Note: I have both the two last chapters half written, so hopefully I'll be quicker with the updating. Sorry for making all the readers wait!!


	13. Mr Not THAT Big

Date: August 28, 2009  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

_This chapter is dedicated to **Masi**. You've been reading Gender Bender since the very beginning and I am truly grateful. Thank you so much for reading and for every single one of your reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the finale to come._

**Chapter 13  
Mr. Not THAT Big  
**

Earthquakes weren't that uncommon in Japan. Regardless, they were still a very frightening experiences. Fuji Syusuke woke up that morning to his tent shaking. The most important thing to do during an earthquake is to protect your head. So Fuji did just that. He grabbed his trusty yellow hardhat and placed it on his head before crouching into a ball and waiting for the tremors to end. And he waited… and waited. It was a good while until he realized that it was just his tent that was shaking and not the physical soccer field the tent was planted on. And so he removed his hardhat and unzipped his tent to come face to face with a dot.

Fuji blinked. A dot?

"Are you Fuji Syusuke?" An angry looking man with a dot on his forehead and a bad haircut questioned.

"Yes?" Fuji blinked, still rather disorientated from the mock earthquake.

"You think you're so great huh? Breaking my little sister's heart like that. Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"Sorry? But, who are you?" Fuji questioned.

"Me? I'm Tachibana Kippei! And I-" Ann's older brother's face quickly changed as he stared into Fuji's blue eyes. Fuji's instincts couldn't deny the turn in atmosphere and the sparkly pastels floating around them.

"Is anything wrong Tachibana-san?" Fuji asked, noticing the change in the other's face.

"Call me Kippei-senpai." He replied in a somewhat deeper voice with a blush over his cheeks.

Fuji sighed, not another one.

"Fuji Syusuke… I heard there was a freshman lady who is exceptional in tennis. What I didn't hear that she was so… gorgeous, like an angel." Tachibana continued to blush, "Just because I'm not on the tennis team doesn't mean that I too am not good. Fuji-chan, will you have a tennis match with me?"

"I'm kind of tired." Fuji murmured and tried to zip his tent back up.

Tachibana put his finger in the way, "Yes, we will have a great tennis match. If I win will you consider going on a date with me? No! Will you consider being my girlfriend?"

Fuji let out a nervous chuckle as he tried more forcefully to zip up his tent.

"Get dressed my dear. Let's have our love match." Tachibana chuckled removing his finger.

Fuji took that opportunity to zip up his tent, and plop onto his half repaired sleeping bag that had a faint 'Mada mada dane' still imprinted on it. He looked up at the space Yuu-chan the second (may he rest in peace) used to sit, "Why are both the brother and sister mental? Ghost of Yuu-chan the second… please guide me."

And that was how Fuji Syusuke was forced into playing a tennis match with Tachibana Kippei who was making corny jokes regarding 15 to love, 30 love and so on. In fact, Tachibana was perhaps too flustered with his own cleverness regarding his lame tennis joke that he lost 6-0 just for the opportunity to say 'I 15 love you' after every round. Nevertheless, Tachibana was shocked when he lost (he's actually a really good tennis player, I swear it). He was shocked but at the same time, he felt something burning in his chest as he shook the young lady's hand over the net.

"Fuji-chan," At first he was taken by his shock of losing, but he knew what this burning was, "You beat me fair and square. Your technique, your movement… beautiful and graceful. I've fallen in love with you. No! From the moment I laid my eyes on you I've fallen in love. However, proving that you're not only just beautiful but quite skilled at the greatest sport in the entire world… I believe I've fallen deeper in love with you."

"Thanks," Fuji replied, "But I kind of have enough to deal with, including my darling brother's taste in… things."

"Don't worry, relieve your stresses and problems onto me!" Tachibana declared loudly, so loudly in fact that it caught the ears of a particularly charming young man walking by.

"If it isn't Tachibana." Atobe Keigo smirked.

"What do you want Atobe?" Tachibana frowned.

There was some sort of tension in the air that Fuji really didn't want to be a part of. The truth in the matter is, when Tachibana Kippei was a freshman last year he had glorious locks of flowing golden hair that would have made Rapunzel turn green with envy. Atobe Keigo was in the same year and class as Tachibana Kippei and would absolutely hate the fact that someone else had better hair than him. So Atobe made his close friend Shishidou Ryou (who sat in the seat behind Tachibana) cut off all of Tachibana's golden locks. Shishidou of course had no objections cause he wants to be a hairdresser when he grows up, so the extra practice would be nice. Not to mention Shishidou always and still carries a pair of scissors in his pocket.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Atobe demanded as he pranced onto the tennis courts and wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulder.

"Saa… I'm going to take a shower." Fuji attempted to excuse himself.

"With me." Atobe smirked.

"By myself." Fuji corrected.

"In my room, since the poor princess is living in not the best of conditions." Atobe smirked.

"My Kajimotousan's room, since he's my otousan and he's busy in the student council office." Fuji corrected and took this opportunity to dash.

Atobe continued to smirk, "She always plays so hard to get."

"For me." Tachibana added.

"Excuse me? Didn't you see the way my princess was looking at me?" Atobe questioned.

"What are you talking about? You're so delusional!" Tachibana retorted.

Atobe scoffed, "Whatever. She likes me better. I'm better looking, smarter, faster, better, more charming. And what about you? All you have is a bad haircut."

"Thanks to you!" Tachibana growled.

"Fuji likes me more. Face it." Atobe replied.

"I'll win her over." Tachibana crossed his arms.

"Prove me wrong." Atobe smirked.

* * *

"Nya! Look there! I wonder what they're doing." Kikumaru pointed as he dragged his best friend by the arm towards the track field. Fuji watched with a rather uninterested look upon his face as one Atobe Keigo and one Tachibana Kippei ran around in circles around the track field with no signs of slowing down. In fact, they seemed to be running faster and faster by the second all the while managing to yell at each other.

"Ah! Fuji-chan!" A girl in his class greeted, "You must feel like such a lucky girl having Atobe-sama and Tachibana-senpai competing over you."

"Excuse me?" Fuji's smile quivered.

"Weren't you dating the two of them at the same time?" The girl wondered.

"Eh?" Fuji blinked then turned his attention to his two senpai.

"Wow nya! This is kind of funny! If they knew you were a b-"

Fuji quickly covered the redhead's mouth, gave a small nervous chuckle and dragged said redhead away from the crowd. And straight onto-

"Ouch."

"Echizen?" Fuji wondered as he whipped around to see the young black haired boy who in earlier chapters went from trying to seduce his cross-dressing senpai (not that he knows about the whole cross-dressing thing) and then to killing one of his senpai's closest friends (Yuu-cha the second may you rest in peace). It all ended rather happily as Echizen was now in a very loving burger eating running into the sunset relationship with a certain Momoshiro Takeshi. And since then, Echizen had behaved as the perfect cute kouhai any cross-dressing senpai would have wanted.

"Oh, Fuji-senpai." Echizen Ryoma greeted, "Why isn't anyone playing tennis?"

"Everyone's too busy watching our upper class men fight nya!" Kikumaru replied loudly.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen shrugged, "I skipped out on class to watch my favourite Fuji-senpai play…"

"Saa… Sorry to disappoint Echizen." Fuji smiled.

"Okaaay, I guess I'm going to go back to the middle school. See you around." The capped boy waved goodbye.

"Bye, bye!" Kikumaru grinned as Fuji simply waved.

There were a bunch of thundering footsteps that just sounded louder and louder.

"Fuji-chan!" A girl in their class yelled, "Run!!!"

Fuji lifted his head up to see his Atobe-senpai and his newly introduced Tachibana-senpai running at full speed towards him. The ground started to rumble as they came closer and closer with their eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

Fuji let out a small squeak as his red headed best friend gave him a small push for a head start. He began to run as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the throbbing feeling of the sudden lactic acid build up in his thighs.

"Oh look! There appears to be a little cute rabbit running in front of us." Atobe said loudly as he gasped for breath, all the while very charmingly (he's very, very charming).

"Well, isn't that the case!" Tachibana laughed rather harshly as he too was gasping for air their speed never slowing.

Fuji leaped into the main school building running with full force down the hallways, jumping over garbage cans. How the heck did he get into this situation? He could feel his wig slip off… This was bad! He ran up a couple flights of stairs.

"It's like an obstacle course!" Tachibana pointed out in glee while following the honey haired brunet up the steps.

"Leave me out of this!" Fuji gasped for air as he ran down another corridor, pushed open a few doors and ran by a set of lockers.

"She's quite fast. I should know." Atobe smirked as sweat poured down his face.

Fuji continued to run, feeling his lungs start to squeeze. He pushed over a garbage can hoping to slow them down as he lunged up another set of stairs. He could finally see his destination: the student council office! He pushed the door open and locked it behind him, wheezing for air.

"Lucky! Fuji-chan!" Sengoku greeted, "I'll treat you for ice cream, ne? Unfortunately Kajimoto-senpai's in a bad mood, so everyone's avoiding his office today."

Fuji looked up frantically at his orange haired senpai, "I, I'm… in danger."

"Eh?" Sengoku blinked watching as Fuji bolted into the student council president's office. Seconds later the student council office's door broke open and the panting Atobe and Tachibana pushed their way through, sweat covering every inch of their bodies. They ran towards the place they knew Fuji would be hiding kicking the door open much to the horrified shock of everyone in the room: Sengoku, Inui, Jirou (he woke up!), Marui and Jackal, and Tezuka (the freshman rep who was actually doing his assigned duties today and was at the photocopying machine instead of playing tennis). Fortunately for Akutsu, he got arrested again for throwing rocks at some under class men, Yukimura was still in the hospital, and Niou was off most likely stalking Yagyuu-sensei.

It was dead silent.

The surroundings of the student council office started to darken.

Seconds later, Fuji, Atobe, and Tachibana solemnly tiptoed out of the room.

"Scary…" Tachibana sighed grasping his chest. Everyone in the room couldn't help but to nod their heads in agreement (except for Inui who was jotting something down in his green notebook).

"Ah! Tezuka! What are you doing here?" Fuji asked.

"I have to make and deliver these photocopies to Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka replied.

"I see. I'll help you!" Fuji took this opportunity to flee to his classmate's side.

"She's such a helpful girl. Very good qualities in a woman." Tachibana nodded his head with a growing smile on his face.

"Back off." Atobe crossed his arms, "She's mine. She did after all give me her first kiss."

Tezuka coughed.

Everyone in the room turned towards the bespectacled brunet. Jirou snored.

"Lucky!" Sengoku trotted around the room, while both Atobe and Tachibana looked horrified.

"Ah…" Fuji interrupted and confessed, "Tezuka didn't take my first kiss."

Inui arched an eyebrow, his glasses flashing as his writing speed increased.

Atobe, Tachibana and now Tezuka were staring at her intently.

"Was it that Saeki kid?" Tezuka asked darkly.

"Who's this Saeki-supporting-character person?" Atobe frowned in questioning.

"PURI!" A student with bleached white hair pranced into the room unaware of the current rather tense atmosphere the room held, "Ya-gy-uu-sama is taking the great master of love Niou Masaharu to the golf course tomorrow! I will be the best caddy boy he'll ever experience that he'll want to have me around forever!"

Everyone in the room glared darkly at him.

"Eh?" Niou blinked, "What's going on here?"

Marui bounced to his side, whispered something in his ear and flipped back to his seat beside Jackal. Niou could only smirk and take a seat to watch the show.

"Saeki Kojirou's my childhood friend." Fuji shrugged dismissing the matter.

"Oh." Tachibana nodded, "And your first kiss then?"

Fuji sighed, "It happened a long time ago when I was still in primary school… He was really cute and I couldn't help myself…"

"Interesting…" Inui mumbled.

"We were playing in the sandbox together in the playground and the moment just felt right… So it couldn't be helped when I kissed Yuuta. He looked so cute!" Fuji cheered blushing at the fond memory. Everyone in the room let out groans of disappoint, while a certain three could only sigh in relief (another love rival would make the game tougher). Atobe feeling rather sticky from the run, decided to retreat to his dorm room for a much needed shower. Tachibana decided to do similar as he exited the room as well. Fuji and Tezuka exchanged glances.

"What's going on with Atobe-senpai and Tachibana-senpai?" Tezuka questioned as they walked down the hallway side by side with a stack of papers in their hands. It felt just like the old days…

"Oh. Nothing, they're just playing." Fuji smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Aa…" Tezuka nodded.

"Ne Tezuka?" Fuji questioned.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka blinked and paused in step for a second, "I told you a long time ago. I like you Fuji. You've always caught my attention."

"Um… Earlier in the year when we went on that date with Yuuta and Ann…" Fuji began.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to harp on the past." Tezuka replied curtly.

"I was just wondering… cause a lot of things happened and I just wanted to know what you think of me now." Fuji tried his best to smile.

"You like me as a friend, so we'll be friends." Tezuka shrugged.

"The other day you told Echizen that you didn't like boys, what do you mean?" Fuji asked, it was something on his mind that was bothering him.

"I'm not interested in dating other men." Tezuka replied straight forward.

"Oh." Fuji nodded, for some reason that feeling he felt the other day didn't go away. He felt… kind of disappointed.

"We're here. Thanks for the help." Tezuka nodded as they stopped in front of one of their classrooms.

"Oh, Tezuka-kun, Fuji-chan come in." Ryuzaki-sensei greeted, "Are those what I asked for?"

"Aa." Tezuka nodded.

"Good work." Ryuzaki-sensei sighed.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Fuji questioned.

"My granddaughter Sakuno… she seems to have fallen in love again… love is so much trouble." Ryuzaki-sensei explained.

"Tell me about it." Fuji sighed.

"Syu-chan!" Kikumaru Eiji bounced into the room; his big blue eyes wide open in fright.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked as Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei turned their attention onto the redhead.

"Y-Your tent!" Kikumaru gasped for breath, clearly having ran here.

"What about my tent?" Fuji blinked.

"A-Atobe-senpai and New-senpai…" Kikumaru breathed, "They-"

"No." Fuji's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Tezuka questioned.

Fuji and Tezuka followed Kikumaru out towards the soccer field, and surely enough Fuji's tent laid there in pieces. Completely destroyed as Atobe and Tachibana were now competing in a rather violent soccer match as the soccer team stood back and watched in awe.

"I'm homeless!" Fuji shrieked.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke sat down in home economics class; his shoulders were slumped, as he was running a needle and thread through large pieces of fluffy brown fabric. The skill of sowing required a lot of concentration… though it was hard cause he didn't know where he'd be sleeping tonight. He poked the needle through the material (and his finger), before pulling the needle out and repeating the same actions. He momentarily paused on his construction of Yuu-chan the Third as loud shouts could be heard from down the hallway. The entire class sat silently listening as the shouts came closer and closer.

Fuji closed his eyes. He knew what was coming, but if he closed his eyes and wished hard enough maybe… just maybe it would all go away.

"TAKE THAT!" Atobe yelled as his tennis racquet met with Tachibana's tennis racquet. They continued to duel throughout the room, standing on tables, kicking chairs at one another, all the while using their tennis racquets as swords.

Fuji could feel the heat rise up in his cheeks. 1: They made him run like mad today. 2. Kajimotousan got really angry. 3. Tezuka doesn't like the thought of dating another boy. 4. He was homeless! Homeless! 5. They were disrupting his quiet time as he tried to construct Yuu-chan the third!

"Hiya!" Tachibana growled. There was a large rip. The classroom was dead silent.

"Yuu-chan… the third…" Fuji's eyes widened.

Yuu-chan the third under construction fell from Tachibana's racquet onto the floor.

"Don't worry my princess." Atobe smiled charmingly, "I'll fix it."

"Yuu-chan…" Fuji gasped.

"Let me do it!" Tachibana tore the brown fluffy fabric from Atobe, the stuffing flying everywhere. Everywhere.

"No! I'm better!" Atobe retorted tearing it away from Tachibana as he grabbed a pair of scissors and attempted to make it better.

Fuji's eyes widened as small pieces of brown fabric hit the floor… the stuffing wouldn't stop flowing from the large wounds in Yuu-chan the third's fur.

"He…"

"Did you say something princess?" Atobe asked as they turned to face Fuji who had his face down turned.

"He didn't even have a chance to experience life yet… And… He never had a chance to be held… hugged…" Fuji muttered.

"Well, don't worry, he's better see?" Atobe replied with all the charm he could muster (so much charm!) as he placed the shredded fabric and what's left of the stuffing in front of Fuji.

"Can you both come with me?" Fuji requested darkly.

"S-Sure…" Both boys stuttered.

The three of them stood under a stairwell with a very tense feeling in the air. Atobe and Tachibana exchanged looks before turning their attention back onto the small brunet.

Fuji pulled the zipper on his skirt.

"No! You mustn't do that! It's improper for a lady." Atobe informed, but couldn't help but to feel a hot feeling down in his pants. It seemed Tachibana was the same as his mouth was wide open in anticipation.

Fuji pulled down his skirt.

Atobe and Tachibana froze in place.

"I'm a boy."

"A very… well endowed boy." Atobe coughed his mouth still slightly open. A suddenly memory flashed in front of is eyes: car ride, camping trip, setting up a tent, talking to some nameless bleached haired boy about muscles, Tezuka was there somewhat joining in, pulling down his pants… Atobe's eyes widened as he looked down on his own Mr. Big who compared to Fuji's Mr. Big seemed so much more like a Mr. Not THAT Big.

"Yes. Very well endowed." Tachibana blinked, unconsciously placing his hands over his own private part. It wasn't that he was small… it was just that Fuji's was just really big.

"When Yuuta left to this school, I felt like he was abandoning me. It was horrible. I needed to do everything in my power to come here. Just to be with him. I know he's going to grow up one day, but we're twins. Isn't that special? I just wanted everything to be like it was when we were growing up. The only way I could come to this school was as a girl. And it's a small price to pay to spend time with Yuuta." Fuji explained.

"Y-You're a boy?"

Fuji gasped as he looked up. Atobe and Tachibana also turned around to see Tezuka up the steps looking down at them with a shocked look on his face. Fuji locked his eyes with Tezuka's bronze ones a bad feeling shivered through his spine and his stomach dropped. Tezuka bolted up the stairs.

"Wait… Tezuka!" Fuji shouted.

He pulled up his skirt and started to chase after him… if it weren't for something tugging onto his arm. He looked back to see both Atobe and Tachibana holding onto him.

"Fuji-chan… I don't care if you're a girl or a boy. You're still beautiful." Tachibana's eyes shone.

Fuji could see a very charming almost predator like smile forming on his Atobe-senpai's lips, "And I thought you couldn't be even more attractive."

**To be continued.**

Note: Thanks for reading! I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, tell me what you think. The last chapter will be up most likely sometime in September. Again, thanks for reading!!


	14. Coffee

Date: October 12, 2009  
When Fuji Yuuta transfers to a boarding school to be closer to the girl he likes, twin brother Fuji Syusuke tries to follow. Unfortunately there are no more boy dorms available.

**Gender Bender**

**Chapter 14  
Coffee**

Fuji Syusuke honestly didn't think of the consequences when he decided to dress up as a girl in order to infiltrate the school his younger twin brother Yuuta was attending. He didn't think that the girl Yuuta had a crush on (and thus decided to come to this school) would be his roommate. He certainly didn't think this girl would like other girls. Well, he wasn't a girl, but she thought he was. And then there was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the first friend Fuji made. He was tall, good looking, had this look on his face that provoked people to injure his left arm, and was very handsome. Fuji certainly didn't expect his first friend to actually think of him as a girl and start pursuing him.

He supposed it was all part of the consequences of dressing up. But was it all really worth it in the end? Yuuta ended up with something… terrible. Also, he was left with Tezuka (who certainly will never forgive him, and admitted to not wanting to date another boy), Atobe-senpai (very… exceedingly charming), Tachibana (the sister), Tachibana (the brother), and a mass burial grave filled with fluff, broken seams, and the memories of all the lost Yuu-chans. Regardless, he supposed there were things to be grateful for. He was around Yuuta (beloved twin brother), Kajimotousan (Kajim-otousan, Kajimo-tousan, Kajimotouchama), Eiji (super best friends… though in Fuji's opinion was dating a pretty boring guy), and of course a lot of fun memories.

Even so, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of all the memories he made, both good and bad, the thought of Tezuka didn't settle well with him. He needed to talk to Tezuka, because Tezuka was simply important to him. He needed to explain that everything wasn't intentional and he certainly didn't want to dress like a girl if he didn't have to.

And that's how Fuji located the taller boy… by the tennis courts of course. It was morning and Fuji knew Tezuka usually liked to practice alone for a while before the rest of the tennis team arrived.

"Tezuka." He called out.

The dark haired brunet stopped rallying against the wall, catching the yellowish ball in his hand before turning to face him, "I see you're still dressed like a girl."

"Tezuka, can we talk?" Fuji questioned trying to use the nicest tone he could muster.

"I have something to say to you too." Tezuka frowned.

Fuji smiled, "Oh, then you first."

"I'm actually a girl."

* * *

"It was really weird. It was so realistic too. Yuuta followed this girl he had a crush on to this school called Shukuen Gakuen. So, I had to follow him of course." Fuji Syusuke explained, "Right Yuuta?"

"Shut up with your stupid story." The younger twin brother muttered turning around in his seat as though his posture would block out his twin's voice.

"It's not stupid! I had to follow Yuuta, so…"

"You abandoned me? I thought you loved me too much to do something that horrible!" Saeki Kojirou mocked cried, "Does that mean we won't be having sex at least once every other day?"

"Stupid aniki and his friend…"

"I'm your friend too! Don't be jealous cause I enjoy the nightlife more with Syu-kun. You got to understand that he's just more flexible!" Saeki laughed.

"As I was saying," Fuji interrupted, "There were only girl dorms available! So, I crossed dressed to enter this school. As it turns out, Yuuta's crush is this bug-eyed goblin demon girl that ends up being my roommate. The bitch eventually tries to hook up with Yuuta, so I had to protect what's mine. So I suggested a double date and dragged my friend Tezuka with me. He's this guy I met who's honestly a really nice, good looking boy. He's also the first friend I made at Shukuen. It was a horrible double date because Yuuta and that harpy were as close as ever, and it turns out Tezuka was harbouring a crush for me. But of course, he doesn't know that I'm not a girl."

"You look like a girl to me." Saeki shrugged.

Fuji glared at the bleached haired boy, "How?"

"You smell like one." Saeki leaned back in his chair and started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Whatever. So, I was totally depressed that the only friend I had only saw me as a girl and not for who I actually am. Another friend I met, his name's Kikumaru Eiji tried to cheer me up. But I don't know… There were just so many things happening. It was overwhelming. Yuuta was all in love with this harpy demon. My relationship with Tezuka was now awkward… And then later these girls started to call me a cup or something like that, I didn't really understand them. But it led to my fated meeting with my Atobe-senpai. He's really charming." Fuji explained.

"Oh?" Saeki arched a brow.

"Yes. He's very charming." Fuji explained how charming Atobe Keigo was. He really is very charming. Extremely charming.

"Think he'd like a taste of Chiba?" Saeki asked suggestively.

"Funny you should say that…" Fuji frowned, "Well, he kept calling himself my prince charming. And he's really charming and all, but that's not the point. He suddenly kissed me. Not only that, but kissed me in front of Tezuka who happened to pass by, and I just felt terrible. I didn't even know Atobe-senpai back then! So it was like being kissed by a stranger. It was all a misunderstanding, but Tezuka must have felt so rejected and depressed. I felt horrible. Then only thing I wanted to do was go back to my room and I just cuddle into Yuu-chan-"

"Yuu-chan?" Saeki pointed to the other Fuji who seemed to sink lower into his seat.

"Not Yuuta! A friend I made in home economics." Fuji explained bluntly, "That snot face cootie carrying hobgoblin Yuuta has a crush on turned out to actually have a crush on me. Apparently, she was only using Yuuta to get closer to me. Can you see how I was overwhelmed? Not to mention, I couldn't sleep because I would wake up with her trying to spoon me. So I had to escape with Yuu-chan of course to Yuuta's room. But this ugly purple thing kicked me out, so I ended up bumping into my father."

"Isn't he abroad?" Saeki frowned.

"No! My Kajimotousan. He's perfect! He's always really busy and even though he drinks a lot of coffee, he smells like fresh lilacs. He's really nice too and he understood my quest to save Yuuta and decided to adopt me as his wonderful daughter. Well, he knew from the beginning that I was a boy… but still. I ended up staying at my Kajimotousan's place that night. That morning while I was at the coffee machines making coffee for my tousan, I ended up bumping into Tezuka. I had to explain to him how Atobe-senpai just kissed me before I could react, and that everything was just a misunderstanding. I didn't notice it, but Yuuta, some ugly guy dressed in purple and Atobe-senpai dropped by. And then that mega harpy came and told everyone that she's attracted to girls and kissed me. Yuuta was so mad!"

Said teenager sunk lower in his chair and looked to the clock to see when the teacher would come back from break.

Fuji continued with his story, "So I was totally homeless, I couldn't stay in the same room with that pig nose girl. And Kajimotousan was too busy to take care of me. So I ended up staying with Atobe-senpai, and honestly he's not a bad person… he has bad taste in furniture though. But the next day I made sure to talk to Tezuka. So I cornered him in the bathroom and we talked, and we became friends again. But it was weird, so I told Kajimotousan about everything and he helped me realize that… I like Tezuka."

"I'm hurt." Saeki sighed.

"Listen Koji! I set up camp on the soccer field, and I told Eiji that Tezuka was the only thing on my mind. It turns out that Eiji has a crush on Oishi, Tezuka's friend. So we went on a group outing to the zoo. And we bumped into you and the guys there."

"I don't remember this." Saeki frowned.

"It's aniki's stupid dream from last night." Yuuta shouted before burying his head in his notebook.

"Well, we went on a group outing and it worked. Kikumaru and Oishi hooked up! They're now dating, even though I personally think Oishi's too boring for Eiji." Fuji sighed.

"Eiji you say?" Saeki smirked, "Is he hot?"

"He's pretty cute." Fuji shrugged.

"Think I have a chance?" Saeki wondered.

"Maybe." Fuji replied.

"I have a thing for redheads…"

"Right… Well, we had midterm exams and Yuuta failed-"

"I could have told you that one." Saeki laughed.

"Shut up!" Yuuta yelled.

"I'm joking! You're a bright one." Saeki replied in a light voice.

"Whatever." Yuuta muttered.

"As bright as a dead light bulb." Saeki continued.

"YOU'RE BOTH DUMB!" Yuuta growled before stomping out of the classroom much to the amusement of the few students in the room.

"Back to my story, I tried to find a tutor for Yuuta so that Yuuta wouldn't get evicted and stay at Shukuen and always be close to me. I tried asking a bunch of people. But it was nearly impossible. I was quite surprised that Yuuta actually studied on his own and passed… it also turns out that he was only motivated because of his ugly roommate… I can't remember its name. But it's some hideous purple thing. And Yuuta's now dating it… it's terrible."

"How terrible?"

"Imagine a thousand baby puppies dying." Fuji explained.

"Oh. That's pretty purple." Saeki agreed.

"So we had break and decided to go camping. It was you, me, Yuuta, that purple freak, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and Atobe-senpai. Eiji and Oishi looked really cute together. Unlike Yuuta and that horrible thing. By the end of that trip Eiji found out I'm actually a boy, I was kind of relieved that I could share my secret with him. I've grown really close to Eiji, I feel like he's my best friend. On the last night there someone left food out and a bear attacked out campsite. The stupid purple monster elf freak murdered Yuu-chan by throwing him at the bear."

"Poor Yuu-chan… How did we get home?" Saeki questioned.

"Kajimotousan. He heard of our distress and being the good father he is, he abandoned his Australia trip and willingly came to our aid." Fuji explained.

"He sounds like my kind of guy. Think he'd like a taste of Chiba?" Saeki smiled suggestively.

"No. He's my father. It's illegal! He's a lot older than you." Fuji glared.

"He's only a third year. Does he like to give or take? I can do both." Saeki grinned.

"…"

"Jeez. Lighten up."

"So I went to a tennis tournament. I was competing in women's singles, and then I also had a few mixed doubles matches with Eiji. During one of those days, I met this girl named Sakuno-chan. She's my Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. It turns out that she has a crush on his boy named Echizen Ryoma. She was trying to spy on me to figure out what was so good about me, because apparently Ryoma-kun had a crush on me. So we confronted Ryoma-kun about it, and it turns out that he was only trying to get close to me to get close to Tezuka."

"Sounds complicating." Saeki commented.

Fuji nodded, "It was. Ryoma-kun even murdered Yuu-chan the second."

"Wait… When did you make a second Yuu-chan?"

"In the car ride home from our camping trip." Fuji explained, "Saa… so poor Sakuno-chan gave up on Ryoma-kun. And now Ryoma-kun is dating Momo-chan, a classmate in his class who confessed to Ryoma-kun after Ryoma-kun confessed to Tezuka. Apparently, Ryoma-kun was just after Momo-chan's attention by chasing Tezuka."

"How romantic…"

"I know." Fuji sighed, "So then a few days later, there was this guy outside my tent. Guess what? It was the harpy's older brother: Tachibana-senpai. He was really angry that I broke his sister's heart or something. But he's as crazy as his sister and he ended up confessing to me too. Atobe-senpai noticed this and they started an all out war for my love. They destroyed my tent. They killed Yuu-chan the third…"

"When did you make a third one?" Saeki asked curiously.

"I was in home economics, Yuu-chan the third didn't even get a change to live yet. They killed him before he was even born." Fuji's voice shook, "I had to stop the fighting before someone else got hurt… So, I revealed to Atobe-senpai and Tachibana-senpai that I was a boy. Tezuka happened to be there… and he ran. After everything that happened between us, I honestly feel my relationship with him was just so damaged. Also, he's not into other boys…"

Saeki shrugged, "Good. More for me."

"But I just can't let it end that way. I need to come clean. So I confronted Tezuka at the school tennis courts and…"

"Yes?"

"and…"

"Something wrong?"

"Tezuka told me he's actually a girl. I didn't know why I didn't notice his huge breasts before… They were huge."

"Hm…" Saeki made a sound of approval, "Tell me more."

"It was such a weird dream…" Fuji sighed, "Even though it was a dream… I really miss a lot of them. I miss Kajimotousan's comfort and his fatherly motivation. I miss Eiji's enthusiasm and I even miss his boring boyfriend. I miss my Atobe-senpai, because even though he was a little eccentric, he was really charming and nice. I miss spending time with Yuuta, even though some of it was negative at least we were together… I really miss Tezuka."

"Well then you're in luck." Saeki winked.

"What do you mean?" Fuji blinked.

"Class settle down!" The teacher strode into the room, a few students tailing behind him and quickly making their way to their desks (Yuuta among them).

"Fuji, you're not really here." Saeki explained.

"You! Delinquent in the back keep your mouth shut during class time!" The teacher scolded.

"No sensei, this is really important." Saeki chided before turning his attention onto his childhood friend who was staring at him in confusion, "Syu-kun… you're not in a classroom at Rokkaku. The truth is everything described by your dream was real, because you're attending Shukuen. In fact, you're there right now in your dorm room sleeping. This is all a dream."

"What?" Fuji gasped. He turned to Yuuta who looked up at him and merely nodded his head. The next thing he knew, he was starring up into bright blue eyes. He shrieked.

"Welcome back!" Tachibana Ann greeted.

Fuji continued to shriek.

"Hey, Syu-chan I just want to apologize." Ann's face twisted into a sheepish grin, "I heard of what happened from Kippei-oniisan."

"Hm?" Fuji questioned turning around to look at the younger Tachibana.

"He told me you're actually a boy, and the whole situation with Yuuta. So I'm not angry at your or anything." Ann shrugged.

"Oh." Fuji nodded not really knowing what to say. Not to mention he was still a little shaken from the dream he just had.

Ann let out a sharp gasp, realization hitting her, "Oh! If you're worried about me liking you, don't worry about it. Sorry I put you into such a difficult position. To be honest, I'm not really into boys… no offence. So if you're curious and all, I don't like you that way anymore. But I really like you as friend, like when we first started off the school year."

Fuji couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief. He honestly thought about it, he too had enjoyed his relatively short friendship with Ann until all hell broke loose. It was good things were finally going back to normal, "I'd like to be friends again too."

"Great." Ann smiled.

Fuji smiled back.

"Oh!" Ann clapped her hands together, "I have a surprise to tell you!"

"What's that?" Fuji wondered hoping it wasn't Tezuka's gender switch, or Atobe-senpai's being crowned prince charming of the universe (although, he's reigning charm champion of the world).

"I'm seeing someone." Ann squealed excitedly.

"Oh? Who?" Fuji asked curiously.

"She's this really shy girl. She's really cute and younger than us. Her name's Ryuzaki Sakuno, have you heard of her?"

"… Sakuno-chan?"

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was seated in the student council president's office watching as his Kajimotousan moved around piles upon piles of papers. For a split-second the older boy looked up from his paperwork to the near tears freshman before looking back down, signing something and moving onto the next sheet. The silence was beginning to irk him, so he leaned back in his chair, took a sip from his coffee mug (that said 'best dad', a present from Fuji), and tilted his head to get a better angle of the boy… dressed like a girl.

"What happened?" Kajimoto asked.

"I had a terrible dream. I was actually attending Rokkaku back in Chiba, and you were all a figment of my dream. I missed everyone so much! While I was at Rokkaku, I was telling Koji-kun the dream I had where I was attending Shukuen and just everything that had happened. Then I told him that I was going to talk to Tezuka, to explain to him why I followed Yuuta, and everything. I wanted to apologize to him. Then… Then Tezuka wanted to say something to me too. He told me he was a girl. He told me that this school is renowned for their boy's tennis team, even though I think we girls are pretty good too. We have co-ed practices, so I can tell the weak apart from the strong. Tezuka crossed dressed like in my situation, but as a boy. He had huge breasts in my dream." Fuji cried.

Kajimoto sighed, rolled his eyes, and went back to his paper work.

"I don't know how to feel. I mean, it's easier since he's a girl and all… But I love the Tezuka that I first met: the boy Tezuka." Fuji continued crossing his arms over his Kajimotousan's desk and resting his head on them.

"Oh dear, Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi want to room together." Kajimoto muttered under his breath. He reached for his 'DENIED' stamp, pounding it onto the piece of paper and moved on to the next one.

"Is this how Tezuka feels? It should be okay now, I mean… he's a girl after all…"

"No. Tezuka-kun is a boy." Kajimoto replied dully.

"How do you know? He told me himself that he's a girl, and Tezuka doesn't lie." Fuji mumbled.

Kajimoto sighed, "It was a dream. Tezuka has a clear male physique."

"I heard of weight lifting girls who are even butcher and more manly than Tezuka." Fuji cried.

"… No." Kajimoto crossed his arms, "Tezuka's a boy, just like you."

Fuji let out a small whine, "Kajimotousan would never lie to his child. But the thing is, Koji-kun told me that I wasn't in Rokkaku and that was a dream, so maybe that dream cancels out the dream I had while in my Rokkaku dream. So Tezuka's actually a girl in reality, and the dream that Tezuka's a girl but dressed like a boy, but actually is a girl."

Kajimoto gave the younger boy a frown before going through the diminishing pile of unfinished folders, stapled sheets, loose sheets, and what not. He signed the bottom of another piece of paper before asking, "How is rooming with Ann-chan again?"

"Good. She's really nice. I love her so much! She's like the sister I never had." Fuji explained excitedly.

"Good to hear." Kajimoto nodded, "Next semester would you two like to room together?"

"Of course! We already sent in our application, it was sent a little late though so I'm not sure what pile it's in." Fuji pointed out.

"Hm." Kajimoto responded before making his way through a couple other papers.

"Kajimotousan? I'm scared to talk to Tezuka. I know I have to talk to him eventually… but…" Fuji confessed in a soft voice.

This made Kajimoto look up and observed the younger boy with a rather odd expression on his face, "Syu, I'm going to tell you something. For a fact, Tezuka is a boy; so don't be afraid he might be otherwise. However, if you're afraid of the confrontation then the only thing I can tell you is you need to live your life without any regrets to live the good life. You need to follow your heart."

"It's so hard…"

"Time changes everything. Your relationship with Yuuta is improving despite previous events. He'll always love you as your twin brother, but you're both individuals and you need to embrace your individuality as well as your bond as family. Yuuta loves you, but you're both grown up and your relationship has matured since when you were both children. The same concept applies for every relationship you're in. You need to view your relationships as a living thing. They grow and they mature. Sometimes, they grow weary and break. There are the special bonds that grow strong. Your relationship with Tezuka started off as friendship, it grew and broke. You did your best to repair it and it's growing again and broke. How much do you care about him? Are you willing to repair it again?"

"I know I can't live without him…" Fuji replied, "But he hates me. I lied so much to him."

"You had your reasons, I'm sure he'll understand. Now that all your secrets are revealed, be honest with him. More importantly, be honest with yourself. Live without regrets." Kajimoto encouraged.

"I don't know how I'm feeling." Fuji confessed, "You're right… Time changes things. I love Tezuka, I need him, but… I don't think I'm ready… Too much happened and there's so many wounds between us that only time can heal."

"If that's how you feel don't be ashamed." Kajimoto picked up his pen and continued to flip through papers.

There was a small knock on the door that made Fuji turn his head, and Kajimoto lift his eyes.

"Can I come in Kajimoto-senpai?" Fuji Yuuta questioned with a small pout on his face. Fuji's face immediately lit up as he patted the chair adjacent to him. The younger of the Fuji twins merely stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He gingerly sat down on his offered seat.

"How can I help you Yuuta-kun?" Kajimoto questioned turning his attention back onto his papers.

"I needed your advice…" Yuuta muttered eyeing his twin for a second out of the corner of his eyes.

"Go ahead." Kajimoto nodded his head, while Fuji tilted his head in curiosity.

"I have dumb twin brother." Yuuta started.

Fuji felt his heart sink.

Yuuta continued, "He's dumb. But I love him anyways. I don't know how to tell him that I'm starting to get worried about his well being. I'm worried Tezuka-san's too into tennis to be a good guy for him. I'm worried Atobe-senpai is too stupid to be a good guy for him. I'm worried Ann-san's too-"

"She's dating Sakuno-chan in the middle school division." Kajimoto coughed.

"Serious?" Yuuta blinked, "Well, I'm worried. I also want to thank Kajimoto-senpai… for taking such good care of my dumb aniki. I know he can be excessively clueless and a huge trouble… thank you for being patient."

"Yuuta…" Fuji whispered, watching as the short haired boy gave a respectful bow to the student council president before walking out of the room, closing the door shut behind him.

"It's my turn." Kajimoto sighed placing his pen down on his desk and placing the last of the papers into a neat pile, "I'm finally done with all the work."

"Serious?" Fuji blinked.

"You're very similar to your twin, yet at the same time different." Kajimoto chuckled, "But yes, I'm done. All the administration for the new students coming in the new school year is done and recorded. All I need to do is pack up my bags and leave to university."

"You're leaving?"

Kajimoto let a small smile grace his lips, "I'm graduating. Our relationship is the same as all others, it needs to grow. To be honest, I was a bit weary when I first met you. You were extra work to the pile. But I don't regret anything. As your father, I'm proud on how much you grew and matured. Even though I'm leaving, I'll always love you. You'll always be my cute little daughter."

Fuji Syusuke couldn't help the tears pouring out of his eyes. A shaky smile made its way onto his face and the overwhelming sense of happiness filled his core. He could only nod his head letting out a small cry as the older boy ruffled his hair fondly.

"Show me you're a grown up now. Tezuka deserves to know everything that happened right? You might not be ready to repair your relationship. He may not be ready either. But what you both need is closure. Respect your relationship by owning up to it." Kajimoto encouraged as he made his way around the table to bring his adopted daughter (son?) into a gentle hug.

"Aa." Fuji nodded before breaking the hug, smiling his biggest smile, and walking out the door.

It was strange. Kajimoto Takahisa didn't realize that being a father held this much fulfilment. He looked to the small digital clock in his office: it was almost midday. There was one last thing he needed to do as student council president and that was to give his duties away.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke ran down the hallway. With this newfound determination, he just needed to find Tezuka. He needed to explain and confess everything. Tezuka deserved that much at the very least. He was after all the Tezuka who became his first friend, someone he could rely on and trust. He was someone who loved him, and he couldn't help but love him back.

"Oh, Fuji-hime!" Atobe exclaimed as the honey haired brunet passed him in the corridor.

"Atobe-senpai!" Fuji stopped in his tracks and greeted, "What are you doing around here?"

"Kajimoto-senpai wanted to talk to me." Atobe shrugged (charmingly of course), "What's with the rush? Did something happen again?"

"Hai!" Fuji nodded taking two steps forward and wrapping his arms around his senpai's waist.

Atobe stood frozen, unable to react.

"Senpai, thanks for always being so supportive. I really love you." Fuji confessed pulling away and giving the older boy a bright smile.

"Of course. Anything for you hime-chan." Atobe blinked.

"There's something I need to do on my own. I need to be more honest with my relationships so I can live with fewer regrets. I'll see you around Atobe-senpai."

Atobe merely nodded his head as he watched the honey haired brunet run past a heavy set of doors down some stairs most likely on his way outside. Atobe didn't smirk but smiled and very charming smile, "Cute."

Fuji could spot the tall teenager with dark chestnut coloured hair and bronze eyes under oval lenses. Tezuka stood by the tennis courts rallying a yellowish ball against the school wall. Fuji ran up to him and Tezuka stopped, catching the ball in his hand. They stood in silence as Fuji caught his breath staring at each other with a sort of intensity. Fuji could feel his chest tighten yet his heart fluttering.

"Tezuka." He called out.

The dark haired teen looked down at him, "I see you're still dressed like a girl."

"Tezuka, can we talk?" Fuji questioned trying to use the nicest tone he could muster.

"I have something to say to you too." Tezuka frowned. At this, Fuji also frowned. Everything seemed so familiar… there was a sense of déjà vu that loomed over Fuji's head.

"Can I ask you something unrelated first?" Fuji asked.

"Aa."

"Are you a girl by any chance?" Fuji questioned curiously.

"… No. I'm a boy." Tezuka's frown deepened.

Fuji let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuji, the thing is-"

"Tezuka…" Fuji interrupted, "Want to grab a cup of coffee together?"

"Aa."

_Dear Kajimotousan,_

_Congratulations on becoming the student body president at Todai! As expected of a student from Shukuen Gakuen! My Kajimotousan is very kind, isn't he? You must have a huge workload and thanks for always calling me whenever you have the chance! Sorry, I couldn't answer my phone properly the last time you called, the batteries died really quickly. I think I need to invest in a new phone. Keigo-senpai said he'd buy me this really nice Blackberry for my birthday in a few days. He claims too many people have the iphone, so I need to be special and not have one. Speaking of Keigo-senpai, he completely revamped your office. There's lace over the desk and he managed to make room for this really big tacky velvet purple plush couch. Though I have to admit, it's really comfortable to sleep on when I don't feel like going to class. Before you reply with a long lecture, I already knew all the stuff the teacher was trying to explain, so missing class once in a while wouldn't hurt anyone. But you don't need to worry about Keigochi, he's actually doing his job as student council president, I'm making sure of it. The only thing that concerns me is that he replaced your coffee machine with a wine cooler refrigerator, he drinks quite a bit and even though it's non-alcoholic he still acts a little drunk. He's really cute sometimes._

_Everyone's going to decorate the school's ceremony hall for Yuuta's and my birthday. I don't know all the details, but Eiji can never keep secrets from me. Apparently, there's going to be a huge chocolate and wasabi fondue fountain. I can't wait! We'll also be throwing a party for the amazing Tezuka Kunimitsu (he's going to be really famous one day). Mitsu-kun got invited to a tennis competition in Germany with all the pros! He said he'd bring back the gold for me! I've been helping him train everyday, and I have no doubt that he'll come back with anything less than 1st place. We're going to go out together to that sushi restaurant he likes before he leaves, I think there I'm going to hand him the wristband I bought that'll hopefully bring him luck in his competitions. I'm really proud of him. Echizen is really jealous and he's practicing tennis everyday with Momo… though they're kissing more than they're playing. I just can't wait to see Mitsu-kun on television! I bet he'll look even better on those huge courts. I'm really so proud of him._

_The other day Eiji and Oishi got into a huge fight over toothpaste, there was a bit of damage to the boy's dormitories. Don't worry, it's been fixed already and we managed to snag a deal with the contractors since they always have to drop by once a week. Eiji and Oishi made up with each other almost instantly. I'm happy for them. A lot of people are calling them the Golden Pair, isn't that something special?_

_Well later today, I'm going to go into the city to watch a movie with Yuuta! I'm really excited, I haven't planned out what I'm going wear yet. Ann says I should wear that blue and white shirt you got me for Christmas. It's so weird not dressing up as a girl, it's funny cause a lot of people in school initially knew I was a boy like you did. I'm surprised Jirou-kun knew I was a boy from the moment he woke up! We all joke and laugh about it now. You know later today, it's just going to be Yuuta and me! Not a double date with our boyfriends. Just Yuuta and me like the old times. I mean, he's changed a lot from my cuddly twin brother who would always cry, to trying to act like a strong tough guy. The thing that hasn't changed though is that Yuuta still gets angry really easily. He's still a really shy boy deep down inside. Yuuta's really cute. I'm really happy. Well, I need to start getting ready for my date with Yuuta. Sakuno-chan's spending the night in our dorm room again, I don't want to interrupt Ann and Sakuno-chan, so if I'm lucky Yuuta will let me bunk with him. I'm praying that's the case, but if not I guess it's not that bad sleeping with my boyfriend. He's no Yuuta though._

_I can't wait to see my Kajimotousan near the end of February!_

_Love always,  
Fuji Syusuke  
PS: I tried to get along with Mizuki, I swear. I even went shopping with him cause he needed help buying a birthday present for Yuuta. I keep telling him Yuuta won't like this and that, but he doesn't listen! He has terrible taste. He gets on my nerves and I swear I might severely injure him one day._

**The End.**

Sorry this came out rather late. I ended up rewriting this ending several times cause I didn't like the ending I was going to post. I didn't beta cause I'm kinda irritated from rewriting it a bunch of times, like I literally have files called GB14 rewrite1, GB14 rewrite 2, etc... until like early twenties all scattered around my computer. So if you spot a grammar, spelling, whatever mistake feel free to send me a nasty flame. It wasn't supposed to turn out so vague, but I can't find the willpower to write it any other way. I don't even know who Fuji's boyfriend is so don't ask ehehe… For all I know, it could have been Inui.

Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
